


Coming Out Is Harder

by 994527



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sequel, Smut, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 45,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/994527/pseuds/994527
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'Hooking Up Is Hard'.</p><p>Jorge retired, and he turned round.</p><p>So take 2, "you and me, committed and everything it should be..."</p><p>Jorge and Marc, coming out.</p><p>*not much knowledge of the previous fic will be needed.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where Were We

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about it forever, and had the title and a plan roughly ready...
> 
> Then there was inspiring new Marc/Jorge from Malu [recommended!] and an hour later here we are...
> 
> As always, thanks so much for reading and I hope you like it ♥

Alex: Marc, please reply. We’re really worried about you. Where are you?

 _Urgh. Urgh, I have a bit of a hangover._ The younger rider manages to open his eyes after the noise of his phone wakes him up, frowning at the wallpaper across from the bed he’s familiar with but isn’t his own, before feeling the memories from the night before wash over him. _The day. You waited 11 hours. The guy in the bar. The cold air. Crying on the bridge._ He remembers all of that quickly, feeling his heart start to break and biting his lip to hold it in, before his slow and foggy brain makes the leap into the bits after that. _The tweet. You were there. Were you there? Honestly were you really there-_ He takes one last deep breath, emotions swelling so desperately he feels like he’s going to live or die on the results, before turning over and feeling his heart stop.

_You turned round._

“Hey…”

Marc looks at him, already having been awake a few seconds or minutes it seems, propped on his elbow and looking down at him, before feeling his eyes well up again as he collapses back onto his back and squeezes them shut. 

_I know baby, I know._ “I’m real. I’m here.”

 _Then show me-_ “Then show m-“ He loses the latter half of the sentence as Jorge starts doing just that, lips crashing onto his and arms scooping him in until they’re completely tangled up; tears on cheeks and breath ragged. 

_Every. Single. Day._

*

@marcmarquez93: Good morning from Geneva! I have big news later, estad atentos ;) 

*

@lorenzo99: Morning! [just?] >> yes later will be fun! ;) RT @marcmarquez93: Good morning from Geneva! I have big news later, estad atentos ;) 

@lorenzo99: First day of freedom, catching up with an old friend in #Geneva. @marcmarquez93 #IAM93 now ;) jaja pic.twitter.com/njnudsb

*

Hector: I am atento and you’d better be kidding

Marc: Hi yeah thanks I got the love of my life back 

Marc: Did you spend all night worrying about the tweets from yesterday? ;)

Hector: Sorry that was a really bad way to start this conversation. I spent all night worrying about both of you. Pretend I said this instead: on a professional level I hate it but I’m ready for any plans etc you want to send.

Hector: On a personal level, I screamed so loudly for joy that my wife thought there had been a murder.

Hector: How does it feel?

Marc: I can’t explain. Thank you x

Hector: Save your kisses for your man and send me your plan

Hector: That rhymed. #StillGotIt

Marc: Always, Luigi! Always!! Love and thanks from us both x

Hector: Neither of you ever have to thank me for anything! 

Marc: Jorge says ‘RHCP tickets plus most of my sanity’

Hector: Well yeah there is that ;)

*

Marc: Hey, sorry if you were worried, I got preoccupied. I’m fine, I’m in the hotel in Geneva where me and Jorge got together.

Alex: Oh :/ was that a good idea?

Marc: You didn’t see the tweets did you…

Alex: No we didn’t?

Marc: You know I went for a walk over the bridge last night

Marc: Somebody else did, too.

Marc: And that somebody else turned round when I asked him if he wanted to try again.

Marc: We’re having breakfast in bed, and then I’m hoping we can come and see you guys.

Alex: Oh my God, are you serious?!

Marc: This time, yeah we are.

Marc: We’re going public tonight. This is it now, failure is not an option.

Marc: Alex?

Marc: Hello?

Marc: ?????????????

Dani: He’s broken his phone xD we’re so happy for you and yes, the invite is permanent and for both of you, always!! #howtimeschange ;)

Marc: Thank you!!!!! And jaja too much social media since retirement #hashtagno

Dani: Alex keeps me young ;) :P We’re going to the Orange shop now for a new phone. :D text when you think you’ll arrive or lunch in the city?

“Babe do you want to do lunch-“

“How hungry am I going-“

“Absolutely _ravenous._ ”

“Then yes. Let’s do lunch.”

_And then we’ll do that thing that’s worth 4 years of pain, and we’ll go to the airport. And we’ll go anywhere, and maybe everywhere._

“I love y-“ He groans and forces his head back into the pillow, fingers clenched in Jorge’s hair as the response hums over the skin of his torso and he feels every little nerve ending fire up; tears again at the corners of his eyes, before pulling him back up eye-to-eye and watching all the little sparks firing in the expression looking back at him. _Never thought I’d say that again._ “I love you.” _Or maybe I’d say it and never be able to mean it._

“I...” One kiss. “Love.” Two. “You.” Three. “Too.” Four. 

The Mallorcan leans down to press his lips against Marc’s ear, fingers combing through his hair and taking in a long breath of air, almost high on the reality, before letting the whisper shiver through his old rival and switching the mood back from fast to slow, both grinning ear to ear and nuzzling into each other. “Now where were we...”


	2. Last Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks SO MUCH for the responses! I hope you like it ♥

_You’re stood behind me. You, of all people, on all nights, in all places, are stood behind me. Telling me that you, somehow, still love me more than I’ve ever deserved._ He feels his breath quicken, everything too much to take in and the decision – or the thought about it – left on the back burner for at least ten seconds as he lets the reality of the situation sink in. _Public. You and me, and 7 billion other people aware of everything I want to say when I look at you. You and me and hate mail and threats. You and me and the Chinese whispers that will go round every room-_

_You and me, and the mornings I’ll be able to wake up next to you. The nights wrapped around you without having to have breakfast separately. Walking down the pit lane next to you. You and me and that ring back on your finger. You and me and the rest of our entire lives._

He’s almost lost count by this point, paralysed by an incredible wave of fear, desperately struggling to make his feet move, every single Instagram quote he’s ever posted and a few more pushing him to just _dare._

_Really though, what am I going to do? Go home?_

“Marc.”

*

The morning after he’s already sore, both a bit but Marc especially, by the time they’re giggling and splashing in the shower, re-learning and rediscovering all the little things dulled by the passage of time and Jorge, more than the younger rider, overwhelmed enough to sometimes just stand there watching him; Marc’s face a perfect reflection of knowing and puzzlement, kissing away the shell-shock and whispering in his ear, making sure he knows it’s still real. After the agreement on the bridge – silent almost, the only assent one of them turning, they’d stood there like a scene from an old movie; Marc’s arms thrown round his neck and the kiss going on for long enough for each of them to wonder who’d seen it and whether they’d just inadvertently announced it anyway, they've not even really talked about it. They’d walked back hand in hand to the hotel and bought a room, one the same as the one before, and stared at each other in silent wonder for a few seconds once the door was shut. The receptionist at least hadn’t had a clue who they were, but the sight of them and the way Marc had been cocooned under half his coat made her smile that bit wider and tinged with a bit of sadness. _No one should argue this late on a winter night in Geneva._ Then in the room, Jorge had walked towards him, fingers curling around his coat and pulling it off, Marc doing the same, peeling back layer after layer of time and clothing until his body was covering Marc’s and he was gently pushing inside, pausing forehead to forehead, eyes closed, and both savouring the feeling for a few seconds until he started to move. In some ways, Jorge was thinking, it was like the reverse of the night after Cheste. Starting slow and emotional, a break in the middle once they’d been curled up together afterwards for long enough to need each other again, and then more; more enough to leave them both sore and wincing as each other’s mouths try to soothe the damage, more enough to have woken up again to enjoy another while curled up and trying to get used to the new reality. Then finally, one of them wordlessly turned off the bedside light and they waited for sleep to slowly arrive, only this time it’s not a terrible deadline announcing the end, it’s the first step before the new beginning.

Now, back in broad daylight, it’s amazing and somehow incredibly sad how quickly they get back into being around each other; how Marc passes him the orange juice out the mini bar without having to look to know he’s caught it, the fact he leaves the wet towel on the bed and the Mallorcan puts in over the back of the chair; the way everything immediately fits together, pulling it into sharp focus quite how much time has been wasted when they’re obviously just _right._ The extra half an hour over check out time they intend to take, fully clothed and curled up on the bed, Marc’s head on his chest listening to his breath, Jorge’s arms round him and concentrating completely on the feeling. Remembering it from before, taking it in now. Remembering the flight back from the flyaways after they’d decided it had to end, when he’d just sat there and held onto him like their lives depended on it. The whispers from Santi and the others on the flight wondering why they seemed so sad. The burn of the whiskey down his throat as the cabin crew looked at him like they were on their honeymoon, no idea of the behind the scenes. Thinking to himself _will it ever have been too long_ , and now holding the answer.

“Don’t cry.” The younger man feels it almost before even he has, moving up to face to face and tracing a thumb under his eye as he closes them and a tear escapes. “I _know_ , but it’s ok-“

Jorge nods, that enough to cut him off, and ends up with his face buried in Marc’s chest, the Honda rider moving up the pillow to wrap him up instead and combing his fingers through his hair. He feels his fingers twisting into the fabric of Marc’s t shirt and into his back, letting himself go and listening to the sobs fill the room, punctuated by the low _shhh_ as Marc tries to comfort him and calm him down. _I know, I really know._

Marc: We aren’t going to make lunch. I have my arms around a little mess of overwhelmed Jorge and I’m sure we’ll switch places soon. We’ll come over later x

*

“Marc.”

_Turn around._ He’s crying now, real but silent tears, as the reality of the lack of reaction has started to sink in. But then. _“Marc.”_

“I-I’m here.” _Turn around._

“You mean it.”

_Turn around._ “I have your ring in my pocket.”

*

“Hi, yes. Is it possible to get a late check out?” The words sound strange in English. “6? That’s perfect. Thank you, sorry for the late notice.” He replaces the phone in the holder and smiles to himself slightly, Jorge almost unaware that had happened and still somewhere else, before pressing his lips against his ear. “ _Late check out._ Shall we stay here for a while?”

The Mallorcan nods, holding on a bit tighter again for a few seconds, before murmuring to himself as Marc pulls him in again and closes his eyes, quiet back in the room and both a bit calmer. _If we want, we can stay here all week. Until whenever we want._

“Sorry.”

_Yeah you should be._ Marc smiles slightly sadly to himself, waiting for this moment and it proving that things have changed, but not everything. “Why are you sorry, _amor_?”

“Because I’m a mess.” The words come out muffled into Marc’s chest, along with a little sniff, until they drop to a whisper, even harder to hear. “I just feel like if I let go-“

“You don’t have to let go. We have as long as we want.”

_As long as we want._ “Is that what happened before? Did I let go-“

“No, that’s not what happened before.” _Have you been living with that all this time-_ “I know it hurts like hell but we did the right thing.”

“We did. Did we? Or did I-“

“No, I wasn’t ready either-“

“Don’t just say that-“

“Jorge.” That word is louder, Marc moving down so they’re eye to eye and feeling himself shiver as the other man’s eyes open. “It either ended, or it ended our careers.”

“You really don’t blame me.“

That, finally, sends the younger rider back to the state he was in the night before, shaking his head and pulling him into a salty kiss. _I blame me. Me, my braking stability and the fact I couldn’t live with a little bit of you and wait for the whole thing._

*

“I’m terrified.”

_Turn around._ “M-me too.”

“I want to turn around.”

_I want you to turn around more than I’ve ever wanted anything else in my life._ “You can do it.”

“Tell me again.”

_You’re going to turn around._ The realisation, absolutely _sure_ , stops the tears for bad reasons and replaces them with tears for good reasons, voice suddenly calm and clear. He wonders why that is when honestly the man in front of him hasn’t moved, before biting his lip as he realises and feels butterflies start in his stomach. _I believe you want to and I believe you’ll try._ “Babe, you can turn around. You take a deep breath. You move one foot, and then the other. I’m waiting for you and you can do it.” _Therefore you will, because you’re you._

_I can do it._ He follows the first part of the instructions, the deep breath, and then closes his eyes for a second. _I’m not watching you walk away from me again._

_Turn ar-_ He takes a sharp breath as the figure in front of him suddenly does, face to face and honesty in their expressions for the first time in a long time, both shellshocked after an evening that seemed to promise nothing more than the direct opposite of this, standing there staring for a second before it starts to sink in and Marc starts to crumple, arms going out to catch him and the younger rider blindly hanging on, overwhelmed completely. _You turned around._

*

“Are you ready for this?”

They’re in the lift, going down to head to Dani and Alex’s, and already know that ‘this’ starts _now._

The answer is silent as the Mallorcan laces their fingers together and squeezes Marc’s hand, doors pinging open. _This is it._

They walk out into the lobby and over to reception like that, hand in hand, before waiting in the queue for someone to come free and moving up to the desk. The man behind it takes a breath, and they look at each other. _Recognised._ He’s not noticed anything else though, although one thing about him is immediately apparent to both of them. Marc looks at his _fiancé?_ in a silent question, answered with a little smile and nod. _Hot and gay and yes I certainly would._

“Room keys please, gentlemen.”

“Just this one.” The younger rider pushes the key card across the polished glass and watches the flash of something in the receptionist’s eyes. _Yes. And please, please react how I want you to. You’re the first._

“Ok. And who’s room-“

“Our room. Under my name.” Marc is impressed Jorge’s voice almost sounds normal. The receptionist shivers through another little moment of _no fucking way_.

“Ok, certainly. Did you have anything from the mini bar?”

“Yeah. Orange juice, water, and the red wine.”

“Ok. And did you enjoy your stay?”

“Yes, we did thank you.”

_We. Are they holding hands._ “And would you like to pay the balance on the same card?”

Jorge looks at Marc, and Marc raises his eyebrows, both aware they’re being observed. “I don’t know. Babe, am I paying?” The word _babe_ almost makes the receptionist – Mathieu according to his badge – fall over. Marc smiles back at him, incredibly proud he’d just dared, and shrugs.

“I don’t know, _amor_. I’ll pay for dinner later?”

“Ok. Although I was hoping Pedrosa would feed us.”

“Jeje, true. And then what are we doing?”

“I don’t know but I was thinking it would start with the airport.”

“Same. Ok, I’ll buy the first nights wherever we end up.”

“Perfect.” They look back at Mathieu, who is almost now unable to speak, before Jorge’s hand finds Marc’s again behind the counter.

“I’m sorry…I have to ask…”

“Yes?”

“Is this a joke.”

“No.” Marc smiles at him, perfectly aware the tone is one of wonder rather than anything else, and leans up to press a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek. “We’re going to announce it later. Hence the airport.”

“Didn’t think Marc Marquez was the running type.” The spark of personality is back in the receptionist after the short pause to lose his mind, and Marc grins at the tone and the subtle hint of flirt.

“Bet you didn’t think Marc Marquez was the gay type either. What about Jorge Lorenzo?”

“Him neither.” He looks at Marc before risking a glance at Jorge. “Although he seemed more scared.” The Mallorcan smiles, slightly in pain at admitting that in public, before shrugging slightly and nodding. _True enough._

“I think he is. I guess it’s a cross I’m going to have to bear...”

“Yeah.” The receipt now printed, he pushes it over the glass and manages to meet Marc’s gaze again, voice deadpan and slight smile. “It must be terrible…”

Marc nods, tilting his head to the side to show a flash of bite mark, and then winks before they walk away. “ _Terrible._ ”

*

With hardly any luggage, they’re quickly in the taxi queue and then in the taxi, Marc just about able to remember Dani’s address and smiling to himself as Jorge dares to put his arm round his shoulders. The journey is relatively short and cheap for a MotoGP rider, retired or not, and in what feels like seconds they’re watching the driver drive away, glancing back as if checking what he’s seen or who, and then walking up to the door. 

_Funny last night I would have barrelled through here on my own and raided your fridge._ He pushes the doorbell. _But then last night everything was a bit different._


	3. #IAM93

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a bit #hashtag obsessed recently. Blame Eric.
> 
> Thank you SO much, and I hope you like it! ♥

_I would say it’s like nothing has changed but really, everything has._ They’d all noticed; all spent a few late night conversations trying to figure out what had been going on during those last couple of months and especially last few weeks before Cheste, when unbeknownst to anyone but the two people sat opposite Dani at the table, everything was going to end. He couldn’t imagine that; he’d tried even a couple of weeks without Alex and it had been torture. And they were so different already, nothing like Jorge and Marc; liking much more space and sometimes, Alex especially, just leaving a note or sending him a text to let him know he was off for a bit. Sometimes an hour, sometimes a week, although that had only been once. And it was fine for them, but he could see it could never have been fine for _them_. He knew Jorge was ok within the operating range of time they’d had to see each other, but for Marc it really hadn’t been enough. That had been obvious even from day 1; but it had evidently seemed a much smaller hurdle from the outside than the inside. _Enough to break THIS._

“So you’re going to tell everyone. Seriously?”

“Seriously.”

“When?”

“Once I’ve called Emilio.”

 _Wow._ “Like…now?”

“Literally now.” Marc pulls out his phone, apprehensive smile, and then plants a kiss on his boyfriend as he walks out the kitchen, headed for the cold, wintery but private garden. _Wow, ok. Good luck?_

“So…” It was a bit weird, although it wasn’t awkward. Obviously, being Alex’s fiancé, once Marc and Jorge had split up, meant they hadn’t really seen each other out the paddock. A few beers in 2016, a couple in 2017, eventually turning into none. Although he knew it wasn’t anything other than the fact that there was just too much stuff in the way for Jorge to sit there and talk to him for more than a few minutes without something painful being mentioned; it was just the way it had turned out. And now it had turned out with Jorge Lorenzo on the verge of coming out, sat in his kitchen drinking coffee, staring back at him like he was thinking all the same things.

“So.” The Mallorcan raises his eyebrows briefly before shrugging slightly to himself and smiling. “I turned round…”

“You turned round. And you’re going to tell people.”

“Everyone.”

“And how do you feel about that?”

“Um…nervous? Bit better than before. You know, when it was so bad that I almost _couldn’t_ turn around…”

 _Wow._ “How far are you going?”

“Dani I hate to break it you but we’re in a long term relationship so we go all the way-“

That, finally, breaks that little cloud of nervousness hanging over the table and leaves the older rider laughing, nodding, and with a very knowing look on his face. “You definitely know what I mean. Are you saying this is how it is now? Or this is how it always was.”

“You mean will we lie when people ask why we went from enemies to best friends to absolutely nothing and then back…”

“Not going to try and hide it then-“

“No point. We don’t have to relive it all anyway, whatever else they know about the past it doesn’t change what actually happened. Looking on the positive side it may prove it’s not just a gimmick.”

 _Always thinking._ “You mean there’s an obvious history of something that’s not been publicly explained?”

“I do.” He nods, downing the rest of his coffee, before taking a deep breath and shrugging. “Honestly I’m just angry Valentino ended up the straight one.”

 _I missed Jorge Lorenzo._ That realisation, even despite the joke, is enough to make him laugh again, taking the mug over to the sink for him as Alex appears, and smiles as the youngest wraps him in a hug from behind. 

“Where’s my brother, have you killed him already-“

“No, he’s on the phone to Emilio.”

“Ah.” Kiss. “Right.” Alex turns back to Jorge, beaming at him and that proving infectious, before sitting down in the seat next to where Dani had been and looking at him for a few seconds. “I think that may take a while…”

“Oh?”

“Well the team don’t have a choice, but I think he’ll think he has.”

“Oh?”

“Well I’m not going to beat Maverick, am I? Not yet. So if they want to win, they have to keep him.”

 _Jesus you think it’s that big._ “You think they wouldn’t-“

“I’m talking worst case. They will, absolutely. They will want to accept him, privately and publicly, and they need him. They will be shocked but ok, I think.”

“But Emilio won’t.”

“I think Emilio will think another option will actually tempt you guys.”

“Ah.”

“I don’t think he realises…” _All that stuff that’s only obvious when you’re in love with another rider._ “I just don’t think he realises.”

That’s proven true, when the 10 minute phone call to inform him becomes an hour of deep, frustrated conversation, eventually ending with Marc walking back in shaking his head, last words definitive and punctuated by him putting down the phone.

“I’m not asking you, I’m telling you. This is what’s happening, very soon. Tonight. So either call Honda…right, ok. Good. You call Honda, we’ll figure out our message, and then we’re going away and I’m going to turn off my phone. Okay? Bye.”

“Ok babe-“

“Difficult to be honest? Although I expected that. At least he’s the one telling Honda.”

“Right…”

“So I guess…I guess we figure out what we’re going to say…?” _Please tell me you haven’t changed your mind-_

“Ok. Well…shall we figure out what we’re going to do straight after, and then write it and post it?”

“And run.” He takes his seat again, leaning on him from the side for a second, before taking a deep breath and nodding. “Where are you thinking-“

“Far away from Spain.”

“Same.”

“I was thinking that hotel in Bali but to get there is going to be crazy-“

“It will.”

“So…I have no idea. Cuba?”

“Good idea normally but not very friendly if it catches on.”

“Right. Well…I have no idea. Is there anything you want to do-“

“Yeah, actually.” The Mallorcan sits up, not having really considered the rest of Europe before until having gone through the reel of places in his head he wants to go to, before turning to look at him and raising his eyebrows. “Northern lights.”

“Ooh.” _Something that’s actually positive, too._ “Ok, I’m listening…”

“Not far away. Lots of darkness. A real reason to be there. A good reason to not get up early…”

“I like it…” The younger rider shares the conspiratorial smile before looking back at Alex and Dani to check neither is horrified by the idea, which they’re not, and flips his phone between his fingers as he thinks it over, mood forcibly light like they're on the verge of war and desperate to ignore it. “Accepting countries too. Wouldn’t bring too much attention on ourselves all the time just because we’re gay.”

“Exactly.”

“So which?”

“Which?”

“Well Nnorth, yeah? But…Finland? Norway? Sweden?”

“I was thinking Putin’s Russia-“

“Jeje, shhh. I was thinking Finland.”

“I was thinking Norway.”

“Then Norway it is.”

 _That’s literally it-_ He realises it must be as Marc texts someone, probably Hector, and nods into a brief kiss before turning back to their hosts. “Ok I don’t want to be rude Dani but I’m really fucking hungry-“

“RIGHT.” The smaller rider shares the laugh that goes round the table, getting to his feet and fetching a pizza delivery menu _real Italians, promise_ , before he walks off to order, and Marc and Jorge end up tangled on the sofa typing and deleting on the younger rider’s phone, wondering what on Earth they say.

*

Hector: Everything is sorted. Tromso. Tonight at 2310 flight to Oslo, then tomorrow transfer at 1310. Two people, room booked in your name and I’ll email everything over. Ok?

Marc: Perfect.

Hector: You’re sure

Marc: We’ve written it, we’re eating, then we’re pressing ‘post’ and doing it. Thank you so much.

Hector: You’re very welcome. Do me a favour and turn your phone on every day for a bit, ok?

Marc: Do you have Dani’s old number?

Hector: Yeah. Good idea, take that one.

Marc: You know what I forgot…

Hector: I’m not telling them! :P that won’t be bad though will it?

Marc: Jaja no course not, but would have been if I’d fucked off to Norway and come out without saying anything ;). I've told them now. Chicho later ;) :/

Hector: I’m really proud to work for you, you know.

Hector: Making history once again ;)

Hector: How’s Mario?

Marc: He’s good, scared but good. Like me but worse

Hector: It’s refreshing that it’s that way round :P

Marc: Pfffffffffffffffff

Marc: [thank you]

*

“Pizza was good.”

“Pizza was good.” Alex agrees, nodding over at his brother before they both lean back against their fiancé’s again, the brothers sat on the floor and Dani and Jorge on the sofa, everyone now aware that this is it. “So here or-“

“Here. Casual. Like it’s nothing. Then airport. Because it’s massive.” Marc takes a deep breath, pushing away the now empty pizza box, before getting to his feet and curling himself around Jorge on ‘their’ end of the sofa. “Now I have to ask you-“

“You don’t have to ask me.”

“Maybe not for you; for me I have to ask you.” He takes another few breaths before pulling out his phone, fingers shaky. “Once I press go-“

“We could lie-“

“No we couldn’t.”

 _I know._ “Once I press go-“

“You know what?”

“What.” Faces close together, Dani and Alex sharing a look between themselves behind them, Marc raises his eyebrows and puts his phone on Jorge’s chest.

“It’s going to be hell for a while, but-“

“Don’t-“

“Listen?” _Still missed you, even though you interrupt me and eat the last bit of peperoni._ He smiles at that, everything sinking in again, the good things, before leaning into a kiss and picking up the phone. “It’s the first step to freedom. Real freedom.”

And then he holds it up, and he does it.

*

marcmarquez93: It’s hard to find a place to start, but maybe the best place to start for me is to congratulate Jorge on his amazing career, and say it was amazing to be your rival, and your friend. Because maybe not in the beginning, but after we got to know each other we were very good friends, maybe best friends. And that’s what this message is about.

Nobody seemed to believe us that we were! And maybe we weren’t really friends, because we were much more than that. Somehow I found my soul mate just down the pit lane at Yamaha, and it definitely took us both by surprise. In 2014, we realised how we felt about each other, and we were in a relationship. 

Obviously 2015 was not a great year for either of us and @26_DaniPedrosa beat us fair and square. The reason it wasn’t a good year was because behind the scenes, it was very difficult to be in love with one of your biggest rivals, especially when neither of us were ready to go public. We made a decision after that time together that, although we loved each other very much, we couldn’t continue racing the way we had been, so we separated. There was no rift, there was a sensible but painful decision. 

This year, now Jorge has retired, we have another chance to start again, and that’s what we need to announce today. Thank you in advance for your support, it will help us a lot and it’s helped us so much already. 

#IAM93, and I'm gay. This is the first public selfie with the love of my life @jorgelorenzo99.

Thank you, 

Marc & Jorge 


	4. Photograph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much ♥
> 
> So sorry there's been a break! I hope you like it and again, just thanks ♥ please let me know!
> 
> This is a slight flash forward, but we will go back again to Norway and running etc...

**World Exclusive: Marc Marquez and Jorge Lorenzo: At Home In Lugano**

_A few weeks ago, Jorge Lorenzo crossed the line in the final MotoGP race of his career. How, he’s facing a new challenge: coming out as gay, and in a relationship with none other than great rival Marc Marquez. In this exclusive interview, I go behind the scenes to find out what it’s like to make history on and off track._

_It’s late afternoon in Lugano by the time the gate swings open to let me inside, the couple having chosen Lorenzo’s residence as their home and that becoming increasingly understandable as I get nearer and nearer to the Swiss town. When I’d boarded my plane in Barcelona, their faces had been the only ones on show in the newsagents. Now, in what felt like another world, there was almost no mention of the most famous couple in the Spanish press. The streets are dark, the gate is shut, and I’m wondering how much they’re really ever going to reveal to a journalist, exclusive our not. I’m wondering which questions are on and off-limits, despite being told I could ask anything. And before long, I’m getting out my hired Mercedes and staring at the door. I press the bell, speak to the voice on the intercom in Spanish that seems to be understood, and then wait for a few seconds until it swings open and I step inside._

_It’s Marc who greets me first, opening the door with a wide, nervous smile and holding out his hand to shake mine before beckoning me inside. Jorge shakes my hand, we make some small talk and I indulge in a coffee, before I’m sat opposite two of the most successful MotoGP riders of all time, in the home in which they now share a bed and a life._

**H: Good afternoon.**

MM [smiles]: It is!

JL: Is it?

MM: Yes!

**H: Good! So, where should we start?**

MM: Well you’re asking the questions…what do you want to know?

JL: Don’t ask that!

MM [to JL]: Jajaja, I’m sure he had plenty ideas already. 

JL: Hmm.. [smiles] still…

**H: Let’s start there, then. Why now? Because Jorge retired?**

MM: Yeah, I guess so. We were in a relationship – in fact we were engaged – in 2015 but it proved too much at once. Jorge didn’t want to go public when we were in the paddock and I ended up agreeing with him. It was too difficult, too much interest and spotlight. We couldn’t keep it secret but we couldn’t really live like that either, so we decided to put an end to it.

**H: A mutual decision?**

MM: Yeah, definitely. The hardest one I think either of us have ever made, to be honest.

_There’s nothing obvious about it, at first. And I realise that, although the point of this interview is to show the world exactly what they are: the same as before but honest, this is the first time they’ve ever been asked questions to which they’ve been able to give honest answers; Marc looking at Jorge and the tiniest nod in response. The Mallorcan’s hand squeezes his knee in a gesture that, I realise guiltily, I only notice because of the gender and circumstances of the two people in front of me. I realise then that I’ve also overlooked the hoody Marc is wearing: it’s Skullrider, Lorenzo’s brand. The more I look, the more I notice. The last time I interviewed Lorenzo here, there was a picture of him crossing the line in front of Marc hanging on the wall above the biggest sofa. It’s still there; but it's now opposite one of of the reverse situation. Everywhere I look, there is two of everything. Two empty cups next to the sink, two sets of car keys left on the side table in the hallway. One sofa has red and white cushions, the other orange and white. Two rings on two ring fingers; one damaged by the Phillip Island Grand Prix circuit. Two men who’ve gone from meeting once again on a bridge in Geneva by complete chance, to sharing the life they were almost denied. My interest in my surroundings doesn’t go unnoticed._

JL: Yes, we’re engaged.

**H: And you have more art work!**

JL: We do. [smiles] I thought it was only fair that sharing meant sharing…

**H: Jaja. I still see no Rossi pictures…**

JL: You don’t!

MM: But…[he grins at Jorge and then back at me] …there’s no Biaggi now either…

**H: So champions can compromise in some things then…**

MM: We can. Things like that, anyway. [smiles] We only really got this sorted last week so I’m glad it was worth it!

**H: I think it was. I like it a lot, and it seems a good reflection of both of you.**

JL & MM: Thank you.

**H: So…we need to talk about the fallout…**

MM: It’s been nice meeting you, anyway. Have a good trip back. [laughs]

JL: [nudges him] Yeah, we do. 

**H: Has it been crazier than you thought?**

MM: Not really, I don’t think. I mean, the whole thing to us seemed like something unimaginable, you know that’s why we ended our relationship before. So it’s crazy, but we expected crazy. And it’s good and bad, and we expected that, too. I’m just grateful it’s not all bad.

JL: Yeah I think that’s it. On the bridge in Geneva, when we both ended up there, _that_ was the biggest thing in my way. He’d told me to turn round if I wanted to try again, and obviously when the love of your life says that, there should be nothing in the way. But it did take me a while. To imagine how this would play out and figure out if I could do it. Being gay isn't changeable but being gay and famous and in love with the Champion of the World, and honest about it...that's more negotiable.

MM: Gave me a slight heart attack.

JL: Yeah I think I did. But it’s not that I care what people think – I don’t and I haven’t for a long time. It’s more than that; it’s about your legacy and your privacy and everything else that you build up over years of being talked about and photographed. The personal side of the decision – how it would feel to live in the spotlight and do it together – but also the professional side. MotoGP is not a homophobic paddock, but it’s not used to anything like this. And although I’m out of it, or I was, he wasn’t and won’t be for a long time. And hearing people’s opinions on you, when all they’re based on is bigotry and unacceptance, is a lot to consider. Also, certainly one of the main reasons why I was always advised to keep it quiet is that there’s no pension once you leave MotoGP. We are and have been incredibly lucky, but I didn’t want Marc to go through years of racing hearing himself booed and see his merchandise stop selling or even not have his contract renewed because of negativity like this. Mainly though, there’s a difference between not caring what people think and feeling like you’re constantly in the line of fire. One frees you and the other puts you back in the cage.

_I get the feeling, with the way the carefully considered words are said and the way Marc reacts, that these are things the younger of the two men hadn’t heard before; confirmed as Marquez turns to him with a curious frown._

MM: You considered all this in 29 seconds…

JL: I make it more 4 years.

MM: Oh.

_I can tell they’re nervous, but it’s very much real as the younger rider grabs his hand to squeeze it._

MM: Well yeah I guess I was always the one trying to keep looking straight ahead and ignore the knowledge that it was going to be years away when we would be able to sit here and do this. Or imagine it would be easier.

**H: Is that true?**

JL: Maybe. I don’t know. I know Marc found it hard to think about the long term and not see a way out, but I also think we both knew how crazy it was going to be, otherwise we never would have made the decision we did.

**H: The decision to end it.**

MM: Exactly.

**H: Did it feel like the end? Did either of you think about the day one or either of you retired?**

JL: You mean in terms of trying again? I did. I remember on the plane on the way back from the flyaways to what was going to be our final race in a relationship, that’s what I was thinking. We had a private plane. Trusted staff, only people who knew on board with us. Marc went to sleep wrapped round me in one of those big reclining seats, and I remember wondering then for hours if it would ever have been too long. Certainly then it felt like the ‘last’ of everything because the good stuff had a deadline and the bad things were so far away, but I guess if I had given up there and then I wouldn’t have kept the ring.

MM: I remember that. Or, well…I remember that time. I remember trying not to sleep because I didn’t want to miss it, and I remember thinking ‘this is the last flight we’re going to take. Ever? For months? For a decade?’ That was hard. Other than the night we split up, I think every one of those last journeys was the worst part of it all. Taking all my stuff back to Catalunya, flying back from Sepang. Watching KLIA disappear for what felt like at the time the last time I was going to be happy.

**H: Did you regret it?**

JL & MM: No.

JL: That’s not to say we didn’t wish it was different.

**H: Do you feel like you chose your careers above each other?**

JL & MM: No.

MM: It’s not that simple. It’s not a job, it’s who you are and who you’ve trained to be. Anything else, I would have given up in a heartbeat. But I don’t think you can be happy and make someone else happy when you’ve betrayed who you are.

_I smile at that, and the way it’s said, before looking back at Marc’s fiancé and raising my eyebrows._

**H: I would imagine you agree?**

JL: I think you can already tell he’s quoting me…

_I laugh, as they do, Marc nodding and shrugging happily, before I decide it’s time for one of 'those' questions._

**H: So I have to ask…you asked first?**

JL: [blushing] This time or the first time…

**H: Both!**

JL: First time, he did. In his kitchen in Andorra when we were having dinner with his parents. With a washer instead of a ring!

MM: Jeje, true. Although if you remember right-

JL: Yeah I brought it on myself…

MM: He said something about ‘one day when we’re married’ and let the cat out the bag a bit about how he felt…

**H: So you immediately proposed…**

MM: Jaja, um…yeah I think so? I mean, I knew I loved him and I knew he loved me. I wasn’t ever considering a future without him, it just made me suddenly realise that we were already at a stage where that was probably going to get a ‘yes’. And also realised I was free to do it.

JL: And I did say yes.

MM: He did. He bought a ring first though. Not this one. The first one was a bit tarnished after his ex-girlfriend found it, but we still have it.

**H: And the second time?**

JL: We hardly even talked about it really but he had my ring in his pocket in Geneva, and I put that back on the next day. Bought a new one for him together just recently.

MM: He’s missing out the part where he cooked, ON HIS OWN, a three course meal with candles and non-Red Hot Chili Peppers soundtrack…aww he’s blushing…and also the pretty special detail in the new ring I have.

_The younger rider leans forward to show me the almost plain ring on his hand._

MM: This, here. [points] This is what’s amazing. Any idea?

**H: None! It looks like metal though rather than a stone…I’m guessing it’s something racing related.**

MM: It is. It’s racing and also us. After the race at Donington in 2015 we actually got permission to go round the museum afterwards, and we watched the F1 race from ’93. It was a great celebration after the amazing race we had, and I think all round a really special weekend for us. I think that’s the only time or one of them during our whole time together where we snuck into his motorhome like teenagers. But yeah, we watched that race and we were allowed to sit in _the_ car…

**H: I remember the tweets. Senna’s car?**

MM: Yeah. It’s owned by Gerhard Berger and I called a few people and ended up managing to get in touch with him via Red Bull, so that worked out useful. We got permission to sit in it and everything. It was a special night like I said and obviously neither of us forgot it. Jorge I think went the opposite way round and talked to Bruno. [H: Senna}. So it’s amazing and totally unique, I have a little tiny part of brake cable in my ring.

**H: Totally unique!**

_I study it again, in my opinion the coolest engagement ring in the world now I know what I’m looking at, and ask the question._

**H: So you know what I’m going to ask now…**

JL: New Year’s Eve.

**H: Wow, soon! Exciting guest list?**

MM: Maybe… [laughs] Certainly the obvious people will be there. It’s only going to be small.

**H: So your brother, your families…any other riders?**

JL: I can’t believe I’m saying this…

_I share the laugh as I realise what’s coming._

JL: Dani Pedrosa! Jaja. And yeah obviously Ricky [Cardus], Aleix and Pol [Espargaro], Alex, Tito…and Rins. Other than that we’re not sure…

_I study the poker face and share a smile with Marc._

MM: He is sure, he’s just enjoying the idea of it too little.

**H: Max and Valentino.**

JL: Maybe-

_They must be more relaxed now, because Marc snakes his arm out to silence his fiancé._

MM: Definitely!

_I laugh with them for a few seconds before Jorge looks back at me._

JL: You know I’m joking. 

**H: I do. And they do?**

JL: Jaja, they do!

**H: I guess that’s all that matters, then.**

JL: See if that were true it would be nice.

**H: Ah, I see we’ve made it back full circle. Is it difficult, under all this increased scrutiny?**

MM: Yes. But not more than we were and are ready for.

JL: And as hard as it is, it finally feels like we’re free, somehow. Yes, the interest has been huge. But we close the door at night and there’s no one else here but us. And that’s why we did it.

_I ask if Marc agrees and he nods, looking sideways at the World Champion sat next to him and lacing their fingers together, most definitely more relaxed now._

MM: Exactly. That doesn’t mean, though, that we wouldn’t appreciate a bit more peace.

JL: Yeah very true. I’ll say it for him now I’m not sponsored: please fuck off.

_I laugh again as they do, before the intercom signifies the arrival of the photography team._

**H: Time’s up. Ready for a photoshoot?**

_Marc smiles, nods, and then pulls up his hood._

MM: Ready…

**H: I think we agreed something a bit more…open?**

MM: Ah, of course. [smiles, hood down] I guess I got too used to the hiding...

_That makes a good point. Smiles or no smiles, it's very obvious it has been a massive upheaval. I stay for the shoot, of course. I’m both happy to have been given the opportunity and as curious as anyone else. They go through hair and make up quite quickly, before they start to discuss shots. And then, if I’d forgotten it was Marc Marquez and Jorge Lorenzo I’d been talking to, I’m soon reminded as the bickering starts. Marquez likes the idea of taking a picture of their hands. Lorenzo doesn’t want a photo featuring his finger. That's resolved once the younger rider proves his hands are scarred enough too, there’s then an argument over what constitutes ‘honest’ above ‘provocation’, this one won by Lorenzo and the eventual shot one I’m now told hangs in the only blank space they’d had left on the wall; when I’d been there recently vacated by a picture of Stoner and Lorenzo. It's a beautiful and very honest picture. Face to face, height difference enough, Marc looking down with his hand on Jorge’s chest; Jorge’s eyes trained on the younger rider’s face._

_We are invited to stay for another coffee but the dark has arrived and prefaces the next knock at the door; familiar faces looking back as it swings open._

_Dani Pedrosa, Alex Marquez and Tito Rabat; a dinner of champions. We leave them to it with a promise to send over the interview once I'd typed it out, which I did. In the middle of the circus I must have found some sense, because I now have a wedding invitation, and it will be an honour to both be there and be allowed to share some of it with you._

*

Marc Marquez and Jorge Lorenzo were interviewed by Hector Aguado in Lugano, Switzerland. Photography by Enrico Ferraro. Hair and Make Up by Cristina Vicente. Clothing by Gas and Skullrider. 


	5. In Your Atmosphere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think?? This one was a bit of an uphill struggle for some reason. :/ Hope you enjoy it, thank you ♥
> 
> Title = John Mayer. [my most used phrase ;)]. A song that soundtrack[s] my chapters so often I thought It deserved one. :)

_This is it, now. Life, out, and together._ “Ready?”

“Bit late to be asking that.” The younger rider glances sideways at him, knowing smile shared at the obvious joke, before taking a deep breath and lacing their fingers together, stood on Dani’s doorstep staring out at the next pool of light created by the streetlights. “But yeah. Somehow actually, now, regardless of what happens…it’s the right decision and I’m sure of it.” _Because I’m sure I couldn’t spend another year living like that._ It’s weird now, standing here with everything he’s been wanting and aching for for so long, and knowing that it’s already happened and already happening and the wheels are in motion, and the decision about anything else being so out of his hands is, for once, proving a good thing.

“I know _exactly_ what you mean.” They make it to the gate before going through another little count down and opening it, taxi driver no idea who they are and that helping to settle them a bit, before they’re watching the lights of the city get closer again on the way to the airport. “Marc?”

“Hmm?” He looks back, lost in his own little world slightly out the window, and they stare at each other for a second in silence. _How do I understand what you mean when you’re not even saying anything._ “I know.”

“You think we’ll make it to tomorrow before anyone figures out where we are?”

“Maybe…? But probably not.” The younger rider feels his own nerves calmed again by the agreement on Jorge’s face, and realises he can actually do what he’s been wanting to do since they set off; leaning down against him and feeling his arm go round him. “Dunno about you but it’s not been that great being away from you.”

 _For me neither._ “I love you.” That, and the subsequent kiss as the Mallorcan reaches his hand out to cup Marc’s face and pull him in, gets the attention of the taxi driver slightly, who blushes and fidgets. _One of many. But he’s not exactly wretching._ The older rider leans his forehead against Marc’s for a second, everything suddenly intense and surreal and low breath the only audible noise over the low hum of the engine, before they seem to pull apart slightly at the same time, settling back into the seat, closer, hands lacing together between them as the weight of what they’ve just done sinks in. It takes Marc a few minutes to really get his head around how it feels to hear that again, and hear it knowing in the bottom of his soul how true it is, before he realises with a small smile that he hasn’t replied, and Jorge hasn’t even noticed. He turns back to him, eyes locking together again as the Mallorcan looks back, before nodding and squeezing his hand. “I love _you_.”

*

@14_HMartin: No, the message is not a joke. Congratulations @lorenzo99 and @marcmarquez93, I’m even more proud today than ever before to be able to say I’m your friend.

*

Emilio: I don’t think he’s going to do it…

Hector: I do, he can’t ignore it and can’t be negative.

Emilio: It’s been a while now and he has liked a Tarantino pic on Instagram so he is online or has been…

Hector: Bet you, about 3am. Also this is my job, not yours!

Emilio: I’ll take that bet, and I think there’ll be enough to go round, don’t worry.

Hector: How do you feel about it?

Emilio: Happy for them, but it did not have to be public.

*

2.49am:

@ValeYellow46: Congratulations @marcmarquez93 and @lorenzo99, brave! Bravo! 

*

Hector: Told you

Hector: Give it a few hours…

Emilio: ??

Hector: Jaja maybe he was waiting…you’ll see…

*

@maxbiaggi: Congratulations to my friends @lorenzo99 and @marcmarquez93, I am proud to know you both!

*

The airport is stranger than when they both arrived there only a few days ago, but in other ways in almost different lives. It’s quiet, for a start, and the noise of their shoes and cases across the floor seems like an invitation for everyone else in the check in area to turn and look at them. Some do, mostly staring blankly and unrecognising, and a couple seem to look back as if something in their brain recognises something they know should be making them interested in the two of them. But no one says anything, and they end up at the front of the VIP queue in a few short minutes, suitcases gone and boarding passes acquired, Marc taking Jorge’s hand again and silently pulling him back towards the entrance, shivering out into the cool air of the evening and lighting a cigarette before passing it to the retired rider. “You’d better hold it.” He looks sideways at him, knowing smirk looking back at him, before leaning in to pull some of the smoke out the air. “What are we doing? After this?”

“This…”

“After this break. When are we coming back? What are we doing? Are you moving in with me? Am I moving in with you? Are we engaged again? Are you coming to races? Do you want a job?” He pauses to take a breath, brain still firing questions at him but aware that’s probably enough for Jorge to start off with and the confirmed by the Yamaha rider's face, before shaking off a few more nerves at being in public and pulling himself under the older rider’s coat, hands warmer already and faces much closer, watching the answers start to appear in his expression. _You changed a bit._ He leans in before he starts overanalysing it too much, aware they’re both tired and wired, and tastes the cigarette on his tongue until the whisper hits his ear and makes him shiver.

“I don’t know. I don’t care.”

“B-“

“Marry me though. Marry me and live with me. Anything else, whatever you want.”

*

@lorenzo99: Some days off with @marcmarquez93 before deciding on the next project. #amor #TwitterOff

*

Marc: We’re here, in Oslo at least. One guy recognised us and took a picture with us, nice and not bothered, saying we were brave and he was still more interested in racing. Just got the room key so turning the phone off now. Thanks so much, I feel so lucky to have you + love you so much. <3

Roser: Ok. We’re very, very proud of you and lucky to have YOU. Say goodnight to Jorge from us and let us know if there’s anything we can help with x love mum and dad x 

Marc: Thank you. Love you. Night. x J&M 

*

@26_DaniPedrosa: Congratulations @lorenzo99 and @marcmarquez93. Very happy for you! It was a pleasure to be your rival and now I’m proud to call you my friends. 

*

Once they’re alone in the room, it’s Marc who shrugs out of his coat first and pulls Jorge’s off, Marc who gets the toiletry bags out the cases and puts them in the bathroom, and Marc who comes back out into the darker room and pauses, looking at the figure sat on the edge of the bed.

“Babe.”

“Hmm.” That seems to wake him up, eyes coming up to find Marc’s trained on his face and swallowing, hard. “Sorry.”

 _Maybe it just hit you._ “You ok?”

“Hmm.”

“Talk to me.”

“Just…” _How or where do I start._ “I can’t believe how much time-“

“It wasn’t wasted. We’re here.”

“I told her.”

“Told her?”

“I told her I loved her.” Tears in his eyes now, still locked with Marc’s, his voice wobbles a bit through the words. “I told her I loved her, Marc. More than once. She slept in _our_ bed-“

“Hey.” He shakes his head, quickly back in front of him and tilting his chin up to keep the eye contact, and shakes his head. “I did that too. And-“

“Don’t you feel guilty?”

“Baby I feel guilty for _everything._ I feel guilty for running off down the street, I feel guilty for every single time when I was too full on and desperate and basically fucked everything up-“

“No, it wasn’t going to work even-“

“Listen.” He sniffs slightly, feeling the emotion start to creep in and pushing him back so he can climb onto his lap, arms going round Jorge’s neck and the Mallorcan’s hands going round him in return. “All I mean is that I know. I _know_.” He nods at the expression, forehead to forehead for a few minutes after, just letting it sink in and holding onto each other, before he presses his lips gently against Jorge’s, chaste at first until he feels it change and lets the Yamaha rider in, wondering if it’s going to be one of _those_ nights that he’s honestly never had with anyone else, either because he’s never truly given himself up to anyone else or because no one else will ever feel like the Mallorcan does he’s never sure, and then finds the question answered as Jorge’s fingertips dig in and pull him down as he leans back onto the bed, hands sliding down the muscles of Marc’s back and into his back pockets to tease, both groaning and feeling the shiver shared. _No one else in the history or future of the world-_ His mind goes blank as Jorge nips his lip and turns them over, pinning him down and flash of something wicked in his expression starting to fight away the talk of regret or rewind or guilt, and finally, finally feels himself relax into the mattress; content he’s in safe hands and that fact not lost on the man staring down at him. _It’s amazing how you just do that._

“What?” He smiles up, slightly puzzled and running his fingers through Jorge’s hair, before smiling over the older rider’s shoulder as he leans down to press his lips against Marc’s ear; words almost a low hiss.

“ _I’ve still got you_.”

“Always.”

Lips attack his neck, then his chest as his t shirt is pulled off, before the hot breath is back there, and his hand is tangled in the older rider’s hair, feeling Jorge nip his ear lobe and make him yelp slightly, in the best way, finally managing a smile and nodding against him before feeling his crotch almost explode at the low, final hiss. “Turn over.”

_Yes, Sir._

*

@box_repsol: New post on @alexmarquez23’s blog: ‘My brother, and my brother-in-law to be. New chapters and new challenges!’

*

Looking across the pillow, he can see the same little ghosts that he’s feeling, everything so similar to that final night after Cheste when they’d drunk coffee after coffee trying to stay awake and watched each other fade out in the horrible knowledge that it was over, and it must show on his face because Marc smiles sadly, running his fingers down his chest and tracing the few new little scars accrued in the few years since they really allowed each other the time to just look at and explore each other, before the younger rider moves back to lying on his back, letting his head fall to the side after a few seconds and letting the smile reach his eyes this time. _Catch up with reality, brain. He’s here, and he’s yours, and that doesn’t end when you go to sleep. It never will._

“Sore?”

Marc grins down at his chest, pulling the sheet back to reveal the extent of the ‘damage’, before frowning as the Mallorcan gets up out the bed, watching his ass across the room and then grinning when he pulls a bottle of champagne out the mini bar and turns back to him. _Well, that might help._

“I think earlier on, at the airport…” Jorge pops the cork, back at the bed now and grinning as the champagne overflows and drips down onto Marc’s chest, the younger rider swearing and giggling, before he wiggles his eyebrows, just about reaching the same conclusion. _He’s here, he’s yours and it doesn’t end when we go to sleep._ “We decided we were getting married, so we should probably celebrate.” 

"I missed you so much."

"Marc don't-"

"I missed you." He takes the bottle, and a sip, before yanking the other rider into the bed with him and getting him equally sticky, ending in a tangle of limbs and a small Norwegian fortune rolling and then glugging out onto the carpet. "I missed you I missed you I missed you-" _And the things you do._

"Not anymore." The older rider slows the pace, fingers gently moving over his chest, before following their path with his tongue and relaxing onto his side, pulling Marc in and words exchanged between breaths and kisses, somehow managing to laugh, kiss, smile, and nod all in one. _And never again._ "Maybe one day those years will be the reason why we managed the decades."

That steals his breath for a second, before the giggle starts again, blissfully prodded for his cheek and retaliating more than enough. "Maybe one day you'll let me read your little book of quotes-HEY!"

*

@marcmarquez93: >>> RT @lorenzo99: Some days off with @marcmarquez93 before deciding on the next project. #amor #TwitterOff

*

_“Good morning Mr Lorenzo. This is Karla in reception. I know you didn’t order a wake-up call but I thought it best to warn you.”_

He blinks, world not really making sense yet and English so early [or relatively] in the morning making him a bit slower catching on, before Marc murmuring into his chest and starting to stir finally makes his brain fire up. _Oh God._ “Warn us.”

_“There are a lot of photographers waiting for you outside the front door. You’re advised to use the back and give plenty of time to get to the airport.”_

_Oh God._ “Ok…”

_“Have a good day, Sir. Anything else you need, please don’t hesitate to ask.”_

He nods, manages to reply audibly, and then replaces the phone in the holder, turning over and spending a few seconds looking at the peaceful face lying on him, biting his lip to suppress a giggle as Marc's nose twitches, before settling back down and taking a few deep breaths to try and calm the hysteria. _Here we go. Here we are._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Wherever I go, whatever I do  
> I wonder where I am in my relationship to you  
> Wherever you go, wherever you are  
> I watch your life play out in pictures from afar."


	6. Spotlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you ♥
> 
> Enjoy? 
> 
> Title - Shakira. #yawn ;)

Hector, as always, had really earnt his money. Maybe having realised they might be being chased by this point, the seats for the short flight up to Tromsø were business class, at the front, and the two opposite them over the aisle were empty. No one in that class cared at all about MotoGP riders, gay or not, and by the time they touched down, life almost seemed normal. Or what should have been normal, had they not done this before but undercover. 

Oslo had been cold. Tromsø was freezing, and they both had on every layer of clothing they’d had in hand luggage, not having enough time in Oslo to go out and buy anything, nor wanting to go out and give away where they were. They’d got to the airport easily enough from the back door, and through the airport, and although they were nervous, there were no massive amounts of press waiting in the Arctic circle for them. They got their bags, Jorge looking a bit lost without his phone to mess around with while they were waiting and Marc affectionately rolling his eyes, before heading on the short journey to the hotel, checking into a suite, apparently, and then feeling their shoulders relax as they walked into it and the door swung shut.

“Wow.”

The view was stunning, the bridge across from the hotel lit up in the afternoon sun.

“Marc?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m really glad it’s you.”

The younger rider laughs slightly under his breath, pulling off a few layers of clothing now they’re inside and his boyfriend doing the same, before smiling into a hug as the older man’s arms go round him. “I mean…I’m glad you’re kind of used to it. Because I would be so scared, if you weren’t a rider or famous, that the last few hours would make you walk away over the tundra and leave.”

 _God, I know._ “Not going anywhere.” He shakes his head, gently swaying them on their feet and pressing a kiss into the crook of the Mallorcan’s neck, before squeezing him and pulling away slightly to get eye contact. “Unless you’re there, I’m ok following then. Mostly.”

“Well right now I’m not sure I could leave the house without you, so…”

 _Aww._ “You’re ok though.”

“I’m ok. Sometimes it seems a lot, but then…you’re here. So it’s ok.”

 _Know the feeling._ “Know the feeling.”

“Plus at least up here we can wear hats and scarves and hopefully get a bit more help from that.”

“Pff like you need an excuse to wear a scarf-“

“Hey.” He pulls a face at him, pinching his fingertips in and Marc unable to run away, before attacking him with a kiss and both grinning. “Don’t have to be so rude.”

“Says y-“

“Fuck off, Marc. Just fuck off.” He grins again, eyes locked together and both feeling it sink in in little moments like that, the ones that had been kind of clouded over and crowded out for a good few hours now, and then suddenly grabs him off his feet and sends him sprawling on the bed. _We grew up a bit and we changed a bit, maybe even got worn down a bit. But not too much._

“Ride through penalty for number 99, causing a collision-“

Jorge’s mouth captures the words before they’re finished, body covering Marc’s and hands pinning the younger rider to the bed, until they’re both painfully hard and panting at each other, plans for the early afternoon at least seemingly decided. _Life always has pros and cons. Cons: Feeling trapped in the room and the country and this reality. Pros: Staying in bed is actually acceptable._

*

“Babe.” _Great._ He blows lightly on his cheek, still nothing, before gently poking him and trying again. “Amor…” 

Nothing.

“JORGE LORENZO, WAKE UP.”

That makes him jump and wide eyes try to focus on Marc’s face, now grinning and laughing softly to himself, if such a thing is possible, before the older rider’s hand snakes out and smacks over his mouth, groaning into the pillow and words a bit muffled. “I was asleep.”

“Oh don’t worry I fucking realised. I’ve been talking to myself for about half an hour.”

“Half an hour?!” He raises his head, obviously a little bit outraged and still sleepy, before sticking his tongue out. “Did you think I was replying or-“

“You made some little noises and stuff. I thought you were just grumpy.” _Pause._ “You know. Normal?”

“Right, that is absolutely _it._ ” He pushes himself up, both still naked and half wrapped in the sheets, before managing to manhandle himself and Marc off the bed, gritting his teeth slightly as he hoists the younger rider off his feet and carries him towards the bathroom, Marc neither making it easier or going quietly.

“Don’t drop me!”

“Stop wriggling!”

“You know I always wriggle-“

“Shut up.” He deposits him next to the sink, squeezing his ass cheek for good measure, before turning on the taps in the bath and raising his eyebrows, answer given quietly with a smile, before Marc catches sight of his hair in the mirror above the sink and turns to try and pat it down. The Mallorcan watches for a second, something so small so overwhelmingly familiar and incredible after so much time, before draping himself round Marc’s shoulders and pressing a kiss into the crook of his neck, looking back up to lock eyes with him in the mirror. “Sorry I could be a bit more positive at the moment.”

“You’re keeping _me_ sane. I’m really proud of you.”

That makes him bite his lip slightly, both, he can tell, flashing through the paranoia manifested so many times before; from lunch in Ponts to proposals in Andorra in front of Marc’s parents to the battle-almighty making his feet move on the bride in Geneva, and then to now, and the realisation that so far, yes, he’s been shakier. He’s reached for Marc’s hand more times than the other way round, so far. He’s taken a moment longer to relax in the back of the taxi or in their seats on the plane. He’s also very aware that that’s not the whole story; Marc equally more affected but somehow able to just blast through it until the door is closed on the world again and it’s just them, hours of reassuring gestures bottled up and then all reached for at the same time, like today, and the night before. Where Jorge had found peace to sit and think and, briefly, get overwhelmed, Marc had busied himself again and again until he seemed sure it was ok to wrap up in his boyfriend and forget it all. He hopes the expression on his face says enough about quite how much that simple phrase means, which it seems to, before smiling slightly and raising his eyebrows. “Funny now, that.”

“Sometimes it can be.” The younger rider nods, fairly sure they're both thinking about 2013 and a few other subsequent moments, and smiles back at him before grabbing onto his forearms and reaching down to kiss one, briefly breaking the eye contact before looking back. “I really mean it, though. You know on the bridge-“

“I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s ok. I really, _really_ understand. That’s why I’m so fucking proud you turned round.”

“Don’t make me cry.”

Marc lowers his voice, more of a whisper now, before squeezing his arms slightly and smiling, a little sadly. “You can cry in front of me.”

“I-I know.”

“You can do anything in front of me. And you have. And we will.”

“Marc-“

“Hear me out, because I’m not sure I ever said this and it haunted me for a long time. I’m proud of you. Because, first of all, you didn’t change. You didn’t suddenly decide you had to learn to slide the rear wheel. You stuck to your philosophy and you improved it. Secondly, because you _did_ change. You let me change you. You were already braver than you give yourself credit for when you didn’t run off at Vale’s Christmas party. You tried a bit, maybe, but you didn’t. And you invited me to Lugano. You never let your dad get in the middle of anything even when you wanted to kill him. I think that’s what I’m trying to say.” He smiles at him in the mirror before turning and locking his arms round Jorge’s neck, eye to eye in reality now and feeling the emotion from the older rider, and takes a little breath. “Too many people in your life were proud of you winning, I think. I’m just proud of _you_ and really, really proud I get to keep you forever. Because it must mean I did a few things right.”

The Mallorcan listens, biting his lip and eyes welling up, before nodding and nuzzling into him, fingertips digging into his back. “Smmm.”

 _Aww._ “Hmm?” Marc runs his fingers through his hair, smiling to himself that, he feels, he’s finally managed to be as much of a rock in return as the man draped round him has been for him, before taking a calming breath as he feels his shoulder get a bit wet. 

“S-same. I made so many mistakes-“

“I made more.”

“No, seriously-“

“I made more. I think maybe I will always make more. But then you’ll be there to roll your eyes and clear up. Or, as the case could be, put out the fire-“

“This is going to sound really cheesy-“

“I’m not too surprised-“

“Never, ever, _ever_ let me put out your fire.”

“Impossible.” He leans in to press his lips against Jorge’s ear, voice low and just audible above the sound of the bath filling. “Completely impossible. Now, I think the bath will put us both out if we don’t-“

“Shit!” They pull apart, just catching it in time and giggling through the ‘eek’ faces at how full it was, before letting out enough water to slide in, Jorge first and Marc relaxing into him as he’s surrounded again, exposing his neck to the Mallorcan’s lips and murmuring to himself as they start to relax, sliding further under the water and not really needing to say anything for a while. Or at least, as long as it takes for the water to cool.

*

_“Is that Mr Lorenzo?”_

“Yes...”

_“Good evening, Sir. You requested that you be informed when your jackets were here. Your jackets are waiting in reception.”_

_Oh yeah. Because we aren’t going to spend the whole time in here._ “Ok, great. Thank you, we’ll be down in a few minutes.”

_“We can send someone to the room-“_

“Thank you, but that’s ok. We’re going out tonight anyway and we’ll pick them up on the way through.”

_“Ok, Sir. The, er…coast is clear…”_

“So you know why we didn’t want to go out in daylight…”

_“I do, and me and my colleagues are more than willing to assist in any way we can. We’ll see you in a few minutes.”_

Jorge replies and smiles, replacing the phone in the holder on the bedside table, before smiling up at Marc, who is half tangled in thermal layers, and nodding. “Jackets are here.”

“Woo!” He grins, slightly overexcited by the idea of dinner and exploring and covering the nerves a little with the enthusiasm, too, and they pulls at the fabric he’s twisted in. “Although I’m already boiling.”

“I’m not surprised. You’re making a good workout of it.”

“Pff. You could _help._ ”

“I could, yeah.” The older rider grins, lying back on the bed with his hands behind his head, and wiggles his eyebrows. “But that would be way less entertaining.”

Marc glares, good naturedly, mostly, before yanking off the offending garment and picking up his wallet from the bed. “Show’s over. Hungry.”

_Typical._

“Don’t even say it-”

*

The first few steps feel like they’re walking through the middle of the Berlin Wall in the 1980s, before they turn the street corner and Marc takes Jorge’s arm, snuggled against the cold and realising he can, and by the time they’ve followed their own swirling breath in front of them to a recommended restaurant, it actually feels normal. Heavenly, even. Relaxed. No one cares about two guys, and no one recognises that they should or could recognise them. They take a table in the corner, conscious of the window and far away from it, before sitting a few seconds and looking at each other over their glasses of eye-wateringly expensive red wine, letting it sink in and eyes shining in the low light. It takes until after the starters for their hands to lace across the table, and until after the main course for them to really have relaxed enough to not notice where they are or why they should have to notice. And it’s clear, by the time they’re walking back a different route and stopping along the waterfront to look at the city a bit, that it’s not just bravado. _This is why one day it will seem even more worth it than it seems already._

The jewellery shop is closed by this point; dark coming early but this not a strangely, for Southern Europeans, dark afternoon, genuinely getting late, and they stop more because of the eye catching sculpture in the middle of the window. And then look, both sets of eyes ending up gravitating to the same ring, glance at each other enough to realise that, before Jorge nods and leans in for a kiss. “Says they’re open tomorrow.”

 _Oh wow._ Marc feels a flutter of butterflies at that, engaged yes but not reminded as he was before by a ring on his finger, before smiling into a hug and nodding. “I love it.”

“Then you can have it.”

“Does that count for you, too?”

“Cheesy.”

“I know.”

“But yes.”

“GOOD.” He grins again, pulling his jacket to yank him into another kiss, before they finally lace their fingers together, just about able to through the gloves, and feel another flutter as they realise they can do that, now. 

The journey back up in the lift is quiet except for the sound of zips undoing and gloves being pulled off, before they’re back in the room and stripping down, a good 2 minutes filled by taking off layers on over what they’d both ‘normally’ wear, and Marc pulls out the ring he’s been carrying around for what seems like forever, and gets on his knee.

“You beat me this time but you need to put this back on.”

“I do…”

That makes Marc grin, nodding and raising his eyebrows as he motions at him with the ring, before he watches a shaky hand extend towards him and concentrates on gently sliding it back on, both of them holding their breath slightly. _I’m going to remember today forever. But then with you, I seem to say that most days._ He smiles up at him again, both high on it again, before jumping up onto him and hoping he’ll be caught; proved right as Jorge lets out a little _umph!_ and his hands lace under Marc’s ass, the younger rider’s legs wrapping round him and successfully still in the air as he steals a kiss. 

“Now who’s causing a collision!”

“Jeje.” He nods into another kiss, each one getting longer and messier, and finds nothing much else to say except grin wickedly let the chuckle get shared around. “Love you, babe.”

“New Year’s Eve?”

“Perfect.”

“And I love you too.”

*

@lorenzo99: Amazing night in Norway with @marcmarquez93! Love this country already :) pic.twitter.com/hgcgvb

@marcmarquez93: Was tempted to push him in but thought he might freeze ;) :D not the normal kind of #icebath!! Pic.twitter.com/jcajvb

@lorenzo99: Don’t need ice baths anymore :P #retired RT @marcmarquez93: Was tempted to push him in but thought he might freeze ;) :D not the normal kind of #icebath!! Pic.twitter.com/jcajvb

@marcmarquez93: .@lorenzo99 maybe you should come back? You spent all your $$$$ on wine :/

@lorenzo99: @marcmarquez93 that’s ok, don’t worry...I’ll have half of yours soon ;) :P

@marcmarquez93: @lorenzo99 pfffff :P 

@marcmarquez93: Exciting news; we’re engaged! Thanks for your support, means a lot. J&M pic.twitter.com/gavjbk

“Oops forgot we hadn’t announced that…”

“Jeje I guessed.”

@lorenzo99: >> RT@marcmarquez93: Exciting news; we’re engaged! Thanks for your support, means a lot. J&M pic.twitter.com/gavjbk

@lorenzo99: I’m guessing people tweeting hateful things have never been in love! Sorry… ;)

@lorenzo99: Spend your time making yourself happy, not trying to make other people unhappy.

@lorenzo99: Thanks everyone who’s shown support so far, it means a lot. @alo_oficial @LewisHamilton @CasillasWorld @3GerardPique @Cristiano @danielricciardo @andreaiannone29 @SergioRamos @Torres @RafaelNadal @Official_CS27 @JensonButton

@lorenzo99: .@LaiaSanz @Nico_Rosberg @NicoHulkenberg @RogerFederer @albertocontador @box_repsol @calcrutchlow @TitoRabat @ValeYellow46 @maxbiaggi @YamahaMotoGP @AleixEspargaro @PolEspargaro @ReddingPower @EG_00 @nickyromero

@lorenzo99: .@PauGasol @MarcGasol @gasclothing @redbull @alpinestars @AndreaDovizioso @ryan_villopoto2 @Rins42 @laralvarezg @Shakira @cesc4official @skullriderinc ;) @micksdoohan @maverickmack25 @BSenna @Matt77Roberts 

@lorenzo99: And thank you to every fan taking their time to send their congratulations. Really, it means a lot. 

*

Hector: Turned your phones on, then…

Jorge: I put my ring back on last night, we bought Marc a new one today, and honestly…do we have anything to be ashamed of?

Hector: No!

Jorge: Exactly. So we thought we’d start there, at least.

Hector: Good plan, although don’t read it all.

Marc: We expected it, and we’d still do it again. 

Hector: I know, but there’s no need :)

Jorge: There’s a difference between protecting yourself from the truth and lying to yourself

Marc: I took his phone, blah blah quote quote.. ;) thanks. See you soonish, wedding on NYE so be free please ;)

Hector: I’m sometimes surprised he hasn’t killed you yet

Marc: Same :D


	7. I Know Places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Using phone as internet so no replies until tomorrow, sorry! ♥
> 
> But thank you so so much and I hope you like it!
> 
> Title - Taylor Swift. This song is what basically made this sequel happen... ;) :)

“Deep breath.” The words, whispered low into his ear, make him do just that and find enough clarity to nod and find Jorge’s hand in the craziness, pulling him along behind him through the mob of photographers and into the back of the waiting car, door shutting bring the silence back into sharp focus. _Welcome home._ “Fuck.”

“I know.”

“How many do you think there are-“

“Probably more than a hundred.”

They share a look, a lot more communicated in it than just the shock of the scale of it, before they’re putting seatbelts on and nodding as the driver double checks the destination. _Yeah, let’s go to a small town to an address everyone knows-_ “Actually…” He looks back at Jorge, the Mallorcan obviously sharing the thought process, before leaning forward and changing the plan; the driver nodding and logging the new instructions.

Marc: We just made it out the airport and there’s no way coming home is a good idea. :( we’ve redirected to Hector’s house. Can you meet us there?

Julia: Ok, I can imagine. Yes no problem. Most of them go to sleep in their cars/leave in the middle of the night for a bit so we can probably get out then without being followed. Are you being followed?

Marc: God I’m so sorry this is so crazy

Julia: This is your mother. Stop apologising AGAIN, we wouldn’t want you any other way. We will see you at about 4am and I very much hope it won’t be either of you answering the door, please get some sleep x x

Marc: Ok to one, thank you. The other one, there’s no way. It will be both of us and I hope you’re ready with hugs because we both need them x x

Julia: Me again. She’s says no, I’ll let you fight it out at 4am. ;) see you soon, be careful. And are you being followed?

Marc: Jaja ok. ;) and no we’re not, they closed a lane for us {!!!} 

Julia: Ok, good. Be careful and tell your driver to be careful.

Marc: He’s from Monlau ;) he’s prepared. 

Julia: Ok. What about Jorge’s mother?

Marc: We thought about a private plane but for one person it’s all a bit crazy. We were talking about it and we think we’re going to spend Christmas in Mallorca. Me and Jorge, his mum and sister, you, Dani and Alex, Tito plus 1 ;), and Hector. Ruben. Rent a big villa. Sound like a plan?

Julia: Your mother only asked ‘what about Chicho’

Marc: So did I. ;) no Chicho. He’s been ok-ish but after his reaction before, and obviously being divorced…we thought it best not and he somehow wasn’t so heartbroken

Julia: Ok, in that case sounds good. See you tomorrow morning x x

*

*

“The scale of this is ridiculous. They’re in love, they’re not inventing the wheel.”

“They are. And they were already both superstars. It will die down-“

“Julia, they closed a lane at the second biggest airport in Spain-“

“ _I know._ ”

*

Jorge doesn’t say anything, reading the exchange from next to him and his own heart rate calmed as he feels Marc’s start to slow, before taking out his own phone, silently letting Marc see the screen in the same way and knowing he’ll interrupt if he doesn’t agree, rearranging almost done.

Jorge: Change of plan, too crazy. Does the offer still stand?

Hector: Yeah I watched it LIVE on the news! Always, mate. I’ll get stuff sorted for you. Julia and Roser?

“Fuck.”

Jorge: They’re going to come in the middle of the night, less chance they’ll be followed. Thank you.

Hector: No problem, see you in a bit. Got the address?

Jorge: Yeah for some reason Marc saved it ;) :P

He puts his phone back in his pocket, small smile fading quickly as they settle down into the back seat, slouched down low and the older rider suddenly realising Marc still has his hood up. He looks at him a second, suddenly looking the same as that first, accidental moment in 2010 when the Mallorcan had noticed how _beautiful_ he was and done his best to ignore it, this tiny perfect package of crackling energy but so, so unsure, before gently pulling it down and feeling his breath catch as he sees his whole face. _Oh baby please-_ “Marc, please don’t cry-“

“S-sorry.”

“You know it will get better-“

“I know.” He sniffs, the role reversal seeming somehow to have got more and more common, Jorge maybe having realised the scale of what was going to happen already when he was on the bridge trying to turn round, and consequently not left surprised by any of it. _Slow your breathing, and look at me._ “I _know_ , I just-“

“Marc.”

“Yeah.”

“The person they raised, and the person I’m madly in love with, that person-“

“Doesn’t cry about things like-“

“No, that’s not what I was going to say.” He smiles at him faintly and runs his thumbs under the younger rider’s eyes as he presses a kiss to his forehead. _Not psychic all the time._ “I was going to say, that person is worth all of this and more, for the rest of all of our lives. And that’s not how long it’s going to be.”

“It’s just-“

“Completely fucking unfair.” He smiles sadly as the telepathy between them reappears, nodding and pulling him in. _Please, please calm down._ “ _I know._ ”

*

The peace of the driveway, private and not having been followed almost enough even without including the large, very sturdy and locked gate, is like a genuine oasis once they’re finally out the car and stood watching ‘their’ PR man open the door. He smiles, tired and ruffled and no noise from his bare feet as he crosses the space to pull each of them into a hug, before helping them in with the luggage and nodding at the driver that he can leave.

“Coffee?”

Marc shakes his head, that enough to send a little warning signal through Hector and look for confirmation from Jorge that’s given in a little nod, before the younger rider heads for the bathroom once directed and the older two men stand in the hallway in comfortable but unsure silence.

“Did it hit him-“

“I don’t think he realised it would still be this crazy by the time we got back.”

“You did?”

“Yeah.” He turns to look at him, expression saying a lot, and runs his hand over the stubble that’s starting to appear after a long day to get ‘home’. “Yes, I did.”

“But no regrets.”

He doesn’t get chance to answer, Marc reappearing immediately after the question and heading straight for the Mallorcan, privacy of the bathroom not having done much good, and burying his face in the crook of the older rider’s neck. Jorge looks at Hector over his shoulder, his own eyes welling up and expression on his friend’s face not helping, before pressing his lips against Marc’s ear and holding onto him. “I don’t think Hector will mind if we just go to bed.” The older man shakes his head and smiles at his old, and now once again current, client. “I think Hector was already in bed…”

Marc nods as Hector does behind him, the Repsol Honda rider not saying anything and only breaking away enough to squeeze the PR guru’s arm on his way towards the stairs, before taking them two at a time and mutely listening to the directions to find himself in a double guest room, Jorge’s footsteps getting closer up the stairs. He listens to his breathing for a few seconds, trying to make it slow and surprising himself with the strength of the reaction, before the hem of his t shirt gets tugged on and he raises his arms, still feeling somehow detached from everything but somehow, everything so sharply focused and almost zoomed in, and lets himself lose each item of clothing and get pulled under the covers, curling around his fiancé and listening to both of them breathe for a little while. _I did so well. I think I was the one coping-_

“It’s only one night. And I know the feeling.”

“I w-was doing o-ok-“

“And you will be again tomorrow. We’ll switch back. Don’t panic.”

 _Maybe that’s exactly what I did._ The realisation somehow makes him calmer, that coupled with the words leaving him able to take a few more normal breaths, before he nods and presses a kiss against Jorge’s chest. “I think I had a panic attack.”

“ _I know._ ”

“MotoGP riders don’t-“

“They do. They’re human.”

“But-“

“Montmeló 2008. Sachsenring 2013. Assen 2014.”

 _Oh._ “Oh.”

“See…” He senses the calming mood, nuzzling into his hair and Marc clinging on in response, before pressing a little line of kisses across his forehead. “We still have some things we can spend the rest of our lives finding out.”

That makes him smile slightly, for the first time since they got through passport control and saw the mob, and he nods into his chest and takes a deep breath. “I look forward to it. Have you set-”

 _Forgive me for lying._ “Yeah the alarm’s set for 3.45am.”

“Thank you.”

“Go to sleep.”

*

Jorge: I’m going to tell him I’ve set the alarm, but I haven’t. He needs the sleep. I think he had a panic attack or something like it. I think I’ll be awake anyway and hope you approve.

Roser: I was almost tempted to ask you to do that. You get some sleep too, there’s really no need to stay up. Thank you x

Jorge: Could you tell?

Roser: What?

Jorge: Apparently we were live on the news, didn’t know if you saw it.

Roser: I didn’t and I don’t think we will watch that. I don’t agree with it. I don’t think it will be too obvious for anyone else though. 

Jorge: Ok, I agree. And I hope not. Last thing we need is more vultures

Jorge: And I am going to try and sleep, but…but

Roser: I used to think he was crazy, you know

Jorge: For choosing me?

Roser: No, not that at all. I mean the sleepless nights. You’re as bad as each other!

Jorge: Maybe we are, maybe that’s the secret…

Roser: I think it’s a little more than that, but one day you’ll have to admit it.

Jorge: Never. Some things I like to worry about in peace! ;)

Roser: I definitely know that feeling. But you know, he always knows…

Jorge: I know. I’ll see you at 4 x

The Mallorcan is true to his word, or more, the Mallorcan’s brain is true to its insomniac teasing. He lies there, watching the alarm clock tick towards the right hour and the light on the ceiling change subtly as the moon moves across the sky outside, and lets his brain start to catch up on everything, and try to second guess everything, and go through every permutation of every scenario he can think of, before he’s gently pulling himself out the bed and pulling on a pair of jogging bottoms as the low crunch of tyres on gravel announces their arrival, checking Marc is still asleep and grateful he seems to be, before padding down the stairs and opening the door.

“Hey.” He smiles at Julia as the older man reaches him first, nod of greeting and tired smile in return, before regretting the shirtlessness slightly as he realises the air outside is cold, and Roser is going to hug him. She does, bustling them back inside and closing the door after them, before putting both hands on his shoulders and looking at him.

“What did I tell you…”

“I tried…”

“Somehow I don’t think you tried hard enough.” She raises her eyebrows at him, tired smile shining out from under the demeanour, before letting him go and sighing. “When you and Marc try, you usually succeed-“

“I needed to think-“

“Now that I understand. Being around my son doesn’t leave much time for that, sometimes…”

“You know, it doesn’t.” The Mallorcan smiles back at her, feeling a lot of weight lift off his shoulders with the arrival of the best ally he could really have designed, before relaxing against her as she half hugs him again and gives him a squeeze. _We’re going to be family soon._

“Are you ok?”

The unexpected question, although he’s not sure quite why it was unexpected, leaves the pause a bit too long. _I’m great._ “Yeah…”

“Well I’m glad you went public if that’s your version of a successful lie.” She pulls him into a hug, swaying them slightly on their feet and running her fingers through his hair as soothingly as she can manage, before feeling his shoulders start to finally relax. “Have you seen your family or friends-“

“No one.”

 _Poor baby._ “Well I know it’s not quite the same, but we’re almost family already. So now you have.”

_“It’s crazy.”_

_“I know.”_

“But thank you-“

“Don’t even try it.” She shakes her head as she pulls away, cupping his face slightly and looking straight at him. “You don’t have to worry so much. He’s stronger than he looks and always has been.” _And I think I know what you’re going to say-_

“I hope I am, too.”

“I trust Marc’s opinion on people.”

 _What does that mean-_ “Wh-“

“He’s asleep right now. And if he’s asleep, that means he knows you’re more than capable of anything at all he asks of you. Ok?”

 _I never thought about it like that._ “I never thought about it like that.”

 _I know._ “Go back to bed and show him the same faith. We’ll have a drink and see you in the morn-well, later in the morning. Ok?”

 _Ok._ He does, making it back to the same spot without disturbing him, and allows himself to press a kiss against his lips and feels his heart swell as Marc murmurs to himself and pulls him in. _Show him the same faith. I can definitely do that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Something happens when everybody finds out  
> See the vultures circling dark clouds  
> Love's a fragile little flame, it could burn out  
> It could burn out...
> 
> Cause they got the cages, they got the boxes  
> And guns  
> They are the hunters, we are the foxes  
> And we run...
> 
> Baby, I know places we won't be found  
> And they'll be chasing their tails tryin' to track us down  
> Cause I, I know places we can hide  
> I know places, I know places
> 
> Lights flash and we'll run for the fences  
> Let them say what they want, we won't hear it  
> Loose lips sink ships all the damn time  
> Not this time..."


	8. Free To Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! Sorry for the delay! ♥

_Now how mad are you going to be._ He raised his eyebrows slightly, nervously, and let the journey from _oh shit we’ve got to welcome my parents!_ through _wait wait wait it’s light outside_ to _oh you fucking liar_ cross Marc’s face, smiling hopefully as the younger man’s expression darkened; slight amusement on Jorge’s face not helping. _Not too bad maybe?_

“You didn’t wake me up.”

“Nope.”

Marc huffed slightly and shut his eyes again, poking the Mallorcan’s chest and pouting. “Bet my mum loved you.”

“She did.”

“Pff.”

“But you got sleep and now everything seems better, yeah?”

“Hmmm…dnn mk mee adit.”

“What?”

“I said.” He opened his eyes again, spark of mischief back and smile starting to become infectious, and pulled Jorge into a kiss. “Don’t make me admit it.”

*

“Morning.”

“Morning.”

“Morning…”

“Stop.” Hector winced to himself, feeling the tiredness from staying up and stressing out slightly, and pointed at Marc as the younger man’s mouth opened. “No. Everybody says good morning. It’s fine.”

“Well seems like a few people don’t mean it…” The younger rider smiled to himself as the older man flicked his middle finger up at him out of view of his dad.

“Where’s sleeping beauty?”

“Insomniac ugly is in the shower.”

“Jeje.” The PR man pointed at the coffee machine and then got to work, not trusting Marc with that kind of appliance in the slightest, and smiled as his rider seemed happier, calmer, and genuinely rested as he accepted a kiss on the top of his head from his mother as she walked in.

“Sorry-“

“I told Jorge well done and I hope you did the same. How are you?”

“Ok. Better now. Not so good last night. Was a bit crazy.”

“I can imagine.” She frowned as he ducked out the way of her hand trying to pat his hair down. “Is Jorge still asleep?”

“Shower. He needed it.” _Blush._ “I mean when he’s stressed it al-“

“Stop.” Hector laughed to himself, Roser not blushing in the slightest and rolling her eyes.

“Good advice.” She pointed at the PR guru and smiled. “This man gives good advice.”

“Always! Morning, Roser. Would you like a coffee?”

“I would. I would like a double espresso and I’ll take it outside with a cigarette.” She smiled as Hector nodded and passed her the coffee that had been destined for Marc before putting another ‘thing’ in the machine, and then turned back to her son and smiled, eyebrows raised. “See this man has impeccable manners-“

“Mama you _just_ walked in-“

“I know.” She repeated the kiss in his hair and clapped him into a half hug before finally taking the coffee and going to greet Julia, Marc half smiling and half huffing into his cereal as they headed off outside.

“Morning.”

“Mor-“

“No.”

“What’s up with him?” Jorge frowned at Hector, question directed at Marc but the older man answering for him as he had been known to do more than often, usually when the bad mood was reversed.

“We already did the dawn chorus. Coffee?”

The Mallorcan shared a look with the Honda rider, his half more _ooh!_ and Marc’s more weary acceptance, before pressing a kiss into his hair and leaning on his shoulder to look down at the magazine and cereal in front of him, which made Marc’s elbow slide off the edge of the breakfast bar and fling the spoon in the air, which left both riders splattered in minor cornflake damage; Jorge swearing and Marc kind of laugh-crying and slowly leaning his head down onto the table top. _God this day-_

“Jorge.”

“What?”

“Coffee?”

“Oh. Yeah please.”

“Bring it with you.” Marc nodded towards the door, on his feet and trying to calm the slight hysteria, before getting yanked back into a proper kiss and accidentally sounding a bit too enthusiastic about it. _Sorry-_

“I’m going to take this coffee to Lucia, Jorge get your own-“

“I don’t know-“

“It’s easy.” He headed out the kitchen calling back over his shoulder. “ _But Marquez is not to touch it!_ ”

Marc rolled his eyes at that, shrugging and opening his mouth to talk before only needing to nod instead as it was easily guessed.

“Ah, have you got form-“

“I bought that one to replace it.”

“Ah. Bad?”

“Everything was brown.” The younger rider grinned, sharing the amusement with his fiancé, before moving his hands back round Jorge’s waist and leaning in for another kiss now they were alone. Which was the moment Roser and Julia walked back in.

“Morning-“

“Morning! Don’t blush.” She prodded the Mallorcan on the way past, same wicked mischief on her face that was usually on her son’s, before starting to open cupboards and find breakfast. 

“Mama do you want me to-“

“Too late for manners, cariño. Go and get changed.”

“B-Oh.” They both looked down, cornflakes still very much there, and then shrugged and acquiesced, Jorge leaning down to whisper in Marc’s ear on the way out.

“We don’t have to live with her ever-“

“NO.” He grinned and whacked a kiss on his cheek. “No we fucking don’t!”

*

@marcmarquez93: Enjoying some family time with @lorenzo99 after a crazy few days!! #weddingplanning ;)

@46hayley25: @marcmarquez93 @lorenzo99 urgh please can you just stop it’s disgusting

@lorenzo99: Sorry @46hayley25 unfortunately for you it’s a free country! #legallove ;) @marcmarquez93

*

“Oh my fucking God he replied! What do I put?!”

*

@46hayley25: @lorenzo99 @marcmarquez93 I didn’t even mean the wedding I mean everything I used to be your fan. Disgusting!

*

@lorenzo99: RT @46hayley25: @lorenzo99 @marcmarquez93 I didn’t even mean the wedding I mean everything I used to be your fan. Disgusting!

@lorenzo99: That’s a relief, I thought you were being homophobic! ;) @46hayley25

@lorenzo99: You find out who your real friends and fans are at a time like this! Luckily we have some amazing ones! Thank you! Goodbye @46hayley25…

@marcmarquez93: RT @lorenzo99: You find out who your real friends and fans are at a time like this! Luckily we have some amazing ones! Thank you! Goodbye @46hayley25…

*

Jorge: Do me a favour and RT that?

Vale: Already done, too fast for you ;)

Jorge: Pffff

Jorge: Thanks! ;)

*

@ValeYellow46: Ciao! RT @lorenzo99: You find out who your real friends and fans are at a time like this! Luckily we have some amazing ones! Thank you! Goodbye @46hayley25…

@maverickmack25: RT @lorenzo99: You find out who your real friends and fans are at a time like this! Luckily we have some amazing ones! Thank you! Goodbye @46hayley25…

*

“Oh my GOD, NOOO-“

*

672…: Thanks!

Maverick: ??

Jorge: It’s Jorge. 

Maverick: Oh! No problem, sorry about the dicks

_Do I dare-_

Jorge: Dicks really aren’t a problem…

Maverick: Jajajajajaja! Can’t believe the reaction, it’s like you killed Messi

Jorge: I know! Jajaja

“Don’t be all friendly with him!” Marc swatted the phone slightly, mock horror on his face, and then grinned as it got the correct reaction and he found himself pinned to the bed. “Yes exactly, be friendly with me-”

“Do you think everyone will be gone a while-“

“I fucking hope so!” He grinned into a kiss as his hands slid down the older man’s back and squeezed his ass, intent clear and moaning into it as Jorge pressed them together and kissed a line down his jaw to his neck, both then heading into a flurry of movement to remove clothes before Marc was gasping up at him and guiding him inside, taking a few seconds for both to adjust and then reconnecting in a kiss as he started to thrust, ending up a few feet further up the bed and panting through the afterglow; the younger rider’s fingers combing through Jorge’s hair as he nuzzled into his neck.

“That was gooooood even by our standards-“

“Pressure.”

“Don’t crack-“

“Shut up.” The Mallorcan laughed into the crook of his neck and then blew a raspberry, that making Marc squeal and push him off, ending up side by side staring at the ceiling until the sound of the front door opening downstairs sent a flash of panic through both and Marc almost leapt off the bed towards his jeans, heading straight for the bathroom to check he was family friendly.

_“We’re back!”_

“We’re upstairs. Had some good tweets. Down in a few minutes!”

_“Ok! Drink?”_

_Need to wash the sheets! Your son’s ass is red raw!_ “Coffee please! Marc-“

 _“Coffee please!”_ The younger rider walked back in, now half-dressed at least, and then stopped and grinned, rubbing his hands over his face and hissing the words quietly. “I’m in there getting dressed and you’re stark fucking naked on the bed-“

“They’re downstairs!”

“Oh yes they are.” Marc grinned, the older rider already regretting it, and pounced on him into another kiss. “Pity we would have had to be quiet…”

“You say that like you could-“

 _Jejeje._ “Want to test?”

*

@jorgelorenzo99: Still trying to beat him. [and teach him a few things ;)] Great day ‘training’, was good to be back on the dirt for while!

@marcmarquez93: I kicked your ass @jorgelorenzo99 :P

@jorgelorenzo99: @marcmarquez93 tarmac tomorrow :P

*

@marcmarquez93: Some training today before Christmas! New coach ;) @jorgelorenzo99

@jorgelorenzo99: @marcmarquez93 ‘I kicked your ass’ :P

@marcmarquez93: He didn’t. It was controversial at best :P @jorgelorenzo99

@jorgelorenzo99: @marcmarquez93 am I fired? :/

@marcmarquez93: @jorgelorenzo99 never ;) ♥

*

Marc: OK everything is sorted here. Did they reply yet?

Jorge: Good! Yeah they did and everything’s looking good. Mallorca’s booked for christmas and I paid already, and wedding venue confirmed about 10 minutes ago :)

Marc: Fuuuuck that was meant to be half each!

Marc: But :D

Jorge: You paid everything today though?

Marc: I did. I’m a bit sad we couldn’t go together :/

Jorge: I know but we get to do the important part together.

Marc: Fuck!

Jorge: Hopefully :P

Marc: NO :P I meant ‘fuck’ because I forgot to sort the flowers. Will be back in about an hour I think. Still no photographers?

Jorge: No one. And oh well that’s disappointing :P

Marc: I’d rather make love to you anyway :P

Jorge: Compromise on both?

Marc: :D we’re learning ;)

Jorge: Be careful on the way back. 

Marc: Always. Be careful with my parents!!

*

Jorge: Marc?

Jorge: Marc?? Please reply.

Jorge: Seriously babe where are you, we’re all worried

Marc: Hi it’s Tito, sorry I couldn’t figure out the password for a second. [your birthday, very secure] He’s ok he’ll be out in a minute

Jorge: Out?!!!

Marc: Did no one call you??!!

Jorge: NO? What the fuck is going on? Is he ok?? What happened?

Marc: He came to the jewellery shop which is a secret that’s not so secret anymore anyway :P and some ‘fans’ tried to follow him in

Marc: We went out the back way and he jumped over a wall and smacked his head

Marc: It wasn’t like COTA, it was more Mr Bean

Marc: He’s just being checked for concussion, looks alright to me

Jorge: Fuck?!! Right well I’m on the way! Where are you?

Marc: The one he went to when he crashed last year. There’s no need though he’s fine, don’t make a scene

Marc: Jorge

Marc: Jorge..

Marc: Right I guess I’ll see you in a minute

*

“You have Marc Mar-“

“Jorge. Down here.” The Almería resident held up his hand and then felt his eyes widen at the state of him. _God._ “Calm down, he’s fine.”

“Where is he?”

“In there-“

“Thank you.”

Tito watched him go, sighing to himself and looking up at the ceiling as the imaginary dust cloud in his wake started to settle, before nodding at Hector as he walked in, a lot calmer and more collected. “Hi.”

“Hi.”

“Were you followed-“

“Yup. That’s why it’s me and not Roser and Julia.”

“Shit. I told him-“

“Marc would have done the same.”

 _So true._ “I guess. Right well he’s fine, he’s just kind of embarrassed and has a plaster on his forehead.”

“Ok, that’s good.” _Of all the things to cause a major international gay incident._ The older man opened his mouth to carry on before they both turned back towards the door, commotion outside suddenly audible inside and making both their faces drain. _Fuck._ “Ok I think you should go now before-“

“I’ll say goodbye-“

“No. Just go.”

*

Hector: He’s fine. Jorge wouldn’t listen. Press storm outside

Emilio: I’m watching it on the news.

Hector: Any ideas?

Emilio: Move into the hospital I’m sure the food is great

Emilio: Or call the police, get them a safe way out and just bring Mallorca forward. It’s a private villa isn’t it?

Hector: about a mile perimeter and serious security

Emilio: Yeah do that then

Emilio: Obviously if they agree ;)

Hector: They’re not getting a choice! 

*

 _Awwww._ “Jorge…”

“Hmm.”

“I’m ok. I promise.” He tilted the older man’s chin up slightly to get eye contact and press a kiss on his forehead, him in bed waiting for the double-check double-sure results to come back and the Mallorcan now wrapped around him. “I’m just fucking clumsy when it’s not on two wheels.”

“Hmm.”

“Babe?”

“Hmm?”

“Don’t let it bring the day down. Smile? We booked a wedding!” He grinned, a bit over the top but having some effect, and snuggled back down with Jorge’s head on his chest. “Bit better.”

“You know I’ve no idea how I’m going to watch you race.”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it. I’m sure Emilio will be able to find you a good prescription.” 

“Ha. I’ll need it.”

“Babe, _I’m fine_.”

“I know. Now.” The Mallorcan nodded, fingers digging in slightly as if to check, before moving to sit up and rearranging them the opposite way around, arms going round Marc. _I'm pretty sure you understand but-_ “Sorry.”

“Sorry?”

“Well I’m not the one in hospital-“

“I’m not in hospital! Well, I am, but not _properly!_ Come on Mr Assen, lighten up. We’ll be out of here in 2 minutes.”

“It’s different when it’s you.”

 _Aww._ “I know babe. I _know._ But it really doesn’t count as hospital unless you get chopped up at least a little bit-“

“Urgh-“

“You know I’m right.”

“Hmm…”

They smiled to themselves, both now more relaxed and letting in sink in for a few seconds, before Marc wriggled back up to sit next to him and bumped his shoulder. “I wish there was video. For your eyes only. Honestly…”

“Was it bad…”

“Well…I faceplanted into a brick…”

“Jeje.” The image in his head, probably highly inaccurate, made him giggle to himself before Marc was joining in and the bed was shaking, ribs slightly bruised and making him wince, and consequently laugh more, before the door opened and they both stopped. _Now please-_

“Free to go, no problem.”

 _Not quite in all senses._ “See? I told you-“

“Would you like a lollipop?” The doctor smiled, holding out the kid’s basket, and then grinned fully as Marc and Jorge both kind of nodded and reached in. _Think you’ll need the energy._ “Now there’s a lot of photographers outside and I’m told you’re not to go out there.”

“Ok…”

“So we’ll try the back exit and this time hope for a little more success. Yes?”

Jorge nodded, lip bitten to stop the smile as he could see Marc blush out the corner of his eye, and then sat up properly and swung his legs out the bed. “Yes.” _Early Christmas at home. Could be worse._

*

@lorenzo99: He's fine, thanks for asking! And we've booked a wedding :) pic.twitter.com/ftyis

*

Alex: Thanks for updating me :P

Jorge: Oh sorry!! :/ know the feeling

Alex: You're the Emilio now so don't do it again :P

Jorge: ??

Alex: You have the information :P

Jorge: Oh!! I'm not his babysitter :P

Alex: Basically :P

Alex: But no it's same in reverse too. So New Year's!!

Jorge: Yes!!!

"They booked it."

Dani smiled at him and raised his eyebrows, happiness on Alex's face giving him another one of those little moments that stole his breath. _About that-_ "So New Year's at home."

"Yup. Ok?"

"Yup." _You're really not going to say anything-_ "Alex?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you waiting for me to say something?"

"What?"

 _You know how we've been secretly gay and engaged for far too long._ He laced their fingers together between them in the bed before raising the younger man's hand slightly to look at the ring. "Well..."

 _Oh._ He started to grin, Dani mirroring it and relief flooding through him, before taking a deep breath. "Seriously-"

 _Always seriously._ "You should know by now I'm very serious when it comes to you-"

"But you said you wanted to wait-"

"And you said you didn't-"

"I don't."

"You've seen the shit they're getting though-"

"Dani?" The younger rider smiled at him again, squeezing his hand, before pulling him into a kiss and smiling at the little noise he made. "I already told you when I signed that contract-"

"Ok then." He shrugged at the amazed little face in front of him before leaning in to nip his bottom lip between his teeth. "No second thoughts surely-"

" _NO._ "

_Ok then._


	9. Keep Running

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! Soo much! Sorry I've been so AWOL but hope you like it!! Can't reply now because I'm on mobile data again <3
> 
> Enjoy? ;)

"Jorge."

"Hmm?"

"Do you actually want to do this?"

That woke him up. "What?"

 _Don't panic, not THAT._ "I just mean Mallorca. Now. Already. Keep running."

"Oh."

"You really think I'd leave you now?" Marc gives him an incredulous smile before leaning in for a quick kiss, on the way to the airport in another car with tinted windows. "But is it really going to be any better until we answer questions or just get on with it and be seen?"

"I don't know. But are you really ready-"

"Yes. I'm ok again now." He nods at the incredulous little look in return, wondering how they switched places so quickly, and then snuggles into him slightly. "I promise. And what you said before is still true. It's real freedom, one day. And the sooner we start-"

"Ok. What were you thinking?"

_Wow, ok._

*

Hector: They're going to Lugano.

Emilio: Right. Why?

Hector: They've said yes to an interview exclusive.

Emilio: What?!

Hector: The idea is the sooner they start the sooner it's over

Emilio: Still..

Hector: I know. But Marc's fairly adamant...

Emilio: Right well...I don't know what to say. Anything else planned?

Hector: They're considering Hormiguero

Emilio: One or together?

Hector: Together...

*

Marc: Interview in Lugano, yes. Hormiguero on monday, then Mallorca. We're sure

Hector: Sure? ;)

Jorge: Yes :P book it, should be a good crowd anyway

Hector: Yes if you're going to do TV this one should at least be positive inside the room

Jorge: Exactly.

Jorge: Max is coming round later and Jonathan's coming to visit his parents before christmas. Ruben's waiting at the house 

Hector: Ok?

Jorge: Just letting you know we'll be tweeting and not lying about where we are

Jorge: Also need to sort the apartment for two :)

Hector: you're going to live there then?

Jorge: Lots of good memories and good tax and privacy. And I love it even more than before :)

Jorge: Shame about the gay marriage laws but it'll all be his in my will anyway and I'm hopeful it'll get recognised soon

Hector: I did wonder about that

Jorge: I'll just transfer him half the house and he can buy me a Ferrari or something ;)

Hector: Jajajjaa do you still get that feeling?

Jorge: The 'I'm just a kid from Mallorca, how can my husband to be just buy me a ferrari' one?

Hector : Yup ;)

Jorge: Every single day 

*

"There are people."

"We knew there would be."

"I know. Just saying. Now are we going to-" The Mallorcan stops as Marc's fingers lace through his and his hand gets a quick squeeze.

"Yeah we are. We're going to be normal. Ok?"

"Ok. But ignore anything bad-"

"Ignore anything bad."

*

It takes a lot longer than 'normal' to make it back to the apartment, crowd in the airport and another following them back, until the private garage door is down and they're in the lift heading up, both suddenly realising their grip on each other's hands is a bit tight and trying to relax. Once Ruben opens the door to grin at them and pull them into a hug, it really starts to sink in that they did it, and they're here, and that no one else can get in without being let in. Marc spends a while sat staring at the lake as Jorge and Ruben go through some stuff and catch up, everything seeming a bit strange and out of focus, such a long time having passed since he was last sat here in such different circumstances. It's past midnight by the time the door opens and Jorge steps out, wordlessly sitting down next to him and letting Marc's head rest on his shoulder.

"Weird isn't it."

"Hmm?"

"Being back here. After everything. I can't explain how it just felt to look out and see ou sat here."

"I can imagine." The younger man smiles to himself and rubs Jorge's knee slightly before taking a deep breath. "It's so beautiful. I missed it a lot. And it's amazing to think I'm going to live here now."

"It is, and it is."

"Did you think about selling it?"

"Yeah. Couldn't quite let go though. There are more good memories here than bad."

"Same for me with Andorra."

"Not quite the same with the house in Barcelona."

There's a natural pause as they both think back on that night before Cheste, wrapped up in the pool crying at each other. _I can't believe I managed to drive away._

"Who owns it now?"

"Some investment banker I think. He's not there much either."

"Do you think we could go back there sometime? For a night?"

"I don't know. You'd want to?"

"I want to overwrite that memory with another one."

 _Same._ "I'll see what I can do."

"Is Ruben in bed-"

"Yes." The older rider captures him into a kiss before he can finish the sentence, hands pulling him onto his lap, and then takes a couple of seconds to take in the look on Marc's face, hair slightly ruffled and lips slightly whetted, eyes dark and staring straight back at him. _And I get this forever._ "Do you want to go to bed?"

"Not quite." The younger rider smiles at him, evil and intent in it making Jorge's breath catch already, before his hand pops open the button on the older rider's jeans and a soft moan hits the air around them as he shoves his hand under the fabric. "Not yet." He slides down off him, yanking his jeans and boxers down enough to swallow him, and feels the hand in his hair grip a bit tighter, cheeks hollowed and groan making him distantly worry about the neighbours. "Shhhhh."

*

"We're alone."

"We are..."

"So..."

"So?"

"So do you still have rope and-"

"Ohhhh." Jorge looks up at him, amused how he's literally just walked into the room requesting rough sex like it was a cookie, and raises his eyebrows. "Yes."

"So...come on then?!"

Jorge giggles at the sigh of him, huffing slightly and hand held out, again more like he's asking for a lift to the shops or something, before getting to his feet and staring him down. "So romantic."

"Shut up."

"That's my line."

"Don't tease..."

"That..." He leans in and smiles to himself at the way Marc shivers as the words hit his ear. "Is _definitely_ my job..."

It doesn't take long before Marc is face down on the bed, hands and feet tied and legs spread, and it takes the older man almost a full ten seconds to be able to breathe enough to even touch him. They've had sex, and fucked, and done most things in the time they've been back together, but they've not done this or anything close, and truth be told he's not done this or anything close with anyone other than Marc, before or after. He lets his eyes run over him for a bit longer, impatience in the younger rider becoming clear, before getting on the bed and hearing Marc's breath hitch in anticipation as the mattress dips. He runs his fingers over his back, taking in the similarities and differences to the first time they'd done this, newer scars and some more faded but still all completely _Marc_ , before tracing his finger down his crack, featherlight touch enough to cause a little whimper of desperation, and then pushing one finger inside to a groan. "Ok?"

"Nothing...has...changed..."

 _Some things have._ "Just-"

"Just fuck me and if anything is too far, I'll tell you."

Jorge nods to himself, adding another finger and eyes almost rolling back in his head at the way Marc moans into the pillow and strains against the rope.

" _Please._ "

He adds some lube, working him open slowly and teasing as promised, staying away from his prostate and making the younger rider wriggle under him, until finally he crooks his fingers and there's a loud hiss of pleasure from the other man, his hips straining back towards him and swear words lost to the sheets. Jorge pulls his fingers out suddenly, that leaving Marc gasping again, before suddenly burying himself in one thrust, pausing as Marc swears again and trying to focus on lasting longer than a few seconds. He stays still and gives him a couple of seconds to adjust before pulling back and thrusting again, hard and grabbing into the sheets to steady himself, and then sinks his teeth into Marc's shoulder as the younger rider muffles a scream into the pillow and pulls against the restraints. _God I missed this._ He thrusts again, Marc making that same strangled noise and pushing back against him, before grabbing his hair to pull up his head and unmuffle the sound as he starts to gain a rhythm, hips rocking them together and the groan from Marc uninterrupted, just a higher pitch every time he hits the spot. He's covered in sweat and the younger man is the same, effort making them both grunt and growl at each other, until he can feel he's getting too close and suddenly pulls out, letting Marc's head drop back onto the pillow to muffle the wail and then reaching for the plug. The younger man's breathing is ragged, waiting and unsure, before he yelps slightly as the Mallorcan pushes the plug in without warning, hand smacking his ass just after and sending a tremor of pleasure through the younger man. He takes a second to breathe, painfully turned on and trying to hold himself back, before slowly starting to move the plug, gentle and teasing and not far enough to give Marc any release, and bites his lip at the writhing mess on the ned in front of him as he whacks him again and watches the skin slowly start to turn pink. _I can't believe you're mine and I can't believe I thought I could live without this._ He waits until he knows Marc is back from the edge and begging again before pulling the plug out and pulling him up slightly onto all fours, fingernails digging into his hips, and then buries himself again, this time not giving him any time, and thrusts into him as hard as he can, fingerprint bruises he knows are going to appear later but they've both done worse, and zones out into the noise of skin on skin as he finds the rhythm that makes Marc really come apart, the younger man's cock leaking onto the pillow under him and head hanging as he can't hold it up. It doesn't take long for both of them to get close again, Marc choking out the word in between grunts, and the older rider concentrates on hitting his prostate through the last few thrusts, hand grasping round his cock and tugging him over the edge until Marc's arms collapse and he wails into the pillow, body going slack and muscles clenching and tightening around the Mallorcan making him let go as he thrusts once more and collapses on top of him, both panting into the sheets and staying still for a few seconds of bliss until Marc groans again and Jorge gently pulls out, ending up next to him on the bed and reaching one arm out to untie one of Marc's wrists, that allowing the younger rider to free himself fully and collapse back next to him.

"Fuck. Fuuuuck I missed you-"

"Too much-"

"Never ever ever ever-" He loses the words into a kiss, eyes closing and lying back next to him, before opening his eyes to find Jorge still staring. "What?!"

 _If you could see yourself, with your hair everywhere and forehead glistening and eyes black-_ He shakes his head with a little smile, pulling him into another longer and tongue filled kiss that lasts long enough to make both their jaws ache, before going through a little checklist of things before sleep and realising they don't have to move for anything. "Night."

"Night." Marc lets the word get muffled in Jorge's chest, voice softer and already on the way to sleep, before a contented sigh signals he's already there.

 _Tomorrow, interview. Then family. And friends. And TV. But you'll still be here._ He wonders how long it's going to take him to get to sleep before he obviously does, the next thing he's seeing being Marc's ruffled face grinning at him across the pillow, framed by sunlight.

"Morning."

"Morning..."

Marc is about to lean in for a kiss before his phone goes on the bedside table and they share a look, not knowing the time but knowing it's early enough to be a bit strange, and then feels his eyes widen as he reads the message and turns the phone round for Jorge to read.

Alex: Morning! We made a big decision last night. We're getting married on Valentine's day and we're going public after your wedding/at your wedding. Dani is going to be my date and we're going to stop hiding from then on. Hope you're ok and see you later if we're still invited!


	10. Drunk in Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will reply soon <3 THANK YOU and I hope you enjoy it. Title = Beyonce.
> 
> Fluff warning... ;)
> 
> More Dani and Alex soon I think?
> 
> And the crash mentioned from the first fic wasn't ever described, just how long Jorge waited. [in case you haven't read Hooking Up.] ♥

“This is how life should be.” The younger rider leans in again, much more drunk than his fiancé, as Dani is more drunk than Alex, for some reason, and manages to catch him round the waist, out on the terrace looking at the lights below giving way to the inky black of the lake. “You know…”

“I think I do…” _You’re so drunk._ He’s realised for a while but realises again when the world pitches slightly, Marc unsteady and too ravelled up in him to leave him standing still. “You ok there sailor?”

“Yeah I’m fine.”

The sudden answer from Dani, over the other side of the terrace and assuming, from what Jorge isn’t exactly sure, that he’s the one being asked makes both Marc and Jorge giggle to themselves, and then sway again.

“Dani.”

“Hmm?”

“Did you pass now then?”

“Pass?”

“The yachtmaster-“

“Oh. No. Not yet. But…” He shakes his head, that making him sway slightly, before turning to look back inside, attention suddenly caught and forgetting he was half way through an answer before wandering off again and leaving the other two giggling.

“He’s so cute.”

“CUTE.” Marc’s eyes widen, and then narrow, face scrunched up in half horror and half amusement, before he pokes the older rider in the stomach and shakes his head. “You’re not allowed to call people you’ve wanked over cute-“

“Pff not anymore-“

“I WOULD HOPE NOT.” The Honda rider grins, glassy eyed and act dropped again, before snuggling into a hug as he fails to manage to lean far enough for a kiss. Jorge stands there for a few seconds listening to the soft laugh spreading warmth through him and waiting for his brain to calm down again from being overwhelmed, before moving them slightly further away from the apartment and ending up in the middle of the terrace looking down. 

“You’re sure you want to live here?”

“We already did all the pictures and stuff-“

“I think that’s a smaller commitment than everything else we’ve organised…”

“Hmm maybe. But it’s home isn’t it.”

_So drunk._ “It’s my home now yes, but is it-“

“But it’s your home.”

“Yes but-“

“No but. That makes it my home.” Marc pulls away enough to smile, managing to catch the smile in return and understand it despite the alcoholic fog, before nodding into his chest again. “Where Jorge lives, Marc lives.”

_Awww._ “True the other way around though…”

“Marc lived in a big empty house in Andorra on his own.”

“Wouldn’t be empty for long though-“

“Hmm. Maybe for the babies we keep it. They need to learn Catalan.”

_For the babies. Wow._ Jorge lets that sink in for a couple of seconds, not really anything they’d talked about but certainly not a negative thing, before leaving Marc leaning on the railing, secure he hopes, and pulls a sun lounger over that he manages to get them both into, now staring at the sky instead of the lake. “You thought about that then.”

“Babies with my baby. Because I’m not a baby. Promise.”

“You’re not a baby.”

“I’m spoilt though. I’m really bad.”

_Sometimes. Me too._ “Not really bad…”

“I rang you from the bed for coffee.”

“Jejeje. You did.”

“And I’m good at riding. Not so good at other stuff.”

“Other stuff…”

“Like…life. You know. That stuff. Everything else. The things you did that I had to learn how to do.”

_Know the feeling._ “I felt the same.”

“But-“

“No. No but. Maybe sometimes, somehow, I’m ahead in some things. But it’s taken a long time and I do have a headstart…”

“Hmm. Because you’re old.”

_Charming as always._ “Thanks.”

“I meant in a good way-“

“Jeje, I know. I know.” He nods at him, closing his eyes and biting his lip for a second as Marc moves his head onto his chest and curls round him, too many memories from the flight back from Sepang that final time for his senses to ignore, and adjusts himself until he hears that tell-tale little ‘hmm’ of satisfaction from Marc. “You know I love you exactly how you are.”

“Hmm.” Smile. “Same.”

“Good. But-“

“No I know, I will stop letting Gas dress me and I’ll stop crashing-“

“Marc.”

“Hmm.”

“You’re perfect to me. Absolutely perfect. In nothing, or in Gas, or in a pink frilly dress. You’re perfect.”

“D-don’t.”

“Don’t what.” He drops his voice to the same whisper Marc is now speaking in, running his fingers through his hair before realising it’s a bit worse than he thought and moving down slightly so they’re face to face. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Can’t believe it.”

_Awww._ “I know.”

“Why did you go to Geneva, that night. Why did you-“

“Because of you.”

“Did you know I was there or-“

“No I just remember you round every corner.”

“Same.”

“Why did you?”

“Because…because it’s just…that place. Our place. The place I ran away once and the place that changed my life.”

“Why did you go for a walk?”

“Because I was trying to drown my sorrows in some random hot guy and he was in your room. I mean…the room where everything changed. So I walked out and then you tweeted and I never really believed in God before but how can you not? How can you say it wasn’t meant to happen. All the coincidences and all they did was give me everything-“

_The next stage of ‘so drunk’._ “They weren’t all coincidences though. It’s because you’re you and I’m me.”

“Hmm. I’m glad we are.”

“Me too.”

“I’m glad Alex told me.”

“Told you?”

“About the hospital.”

_Oh. OH._ “He really didn’t tell you before-“

“He told me that night. And I didn’t really know if you’d moved on or anything and then he told me you s-sat there for eleven hours and I j-just…h-how did nobody k-know-“

“Dani came. Dani saved it from looking weird.”

“What?”

“You crashed. Obviously it looked bad. I tried to just follow you but it was your dad actually who made me realise how obvious that would be. They went with you first. Your mum and dad and Alex. Alex told Dani, and Dani managed…” The memory again makes him bite his lip and take a little breath, all still a little too real after recent re-visits to hospital. “Dani realised that there’d been things like that before when other drivers or riders went to the hospital to check on whoever it was. So Dani, Tito and Valentino basically made me look sane enough to get in the car. We all went in. They stayed a while. Vale went out first. Lied that I’d already gone the back way. L-lied that you were ok-“

“Don’t.”

“Why are we talking about this now-“

“Because you said I was beautiful.”

“Yeah…”

“Maybe not quite like the first time in Geneva though, eh?” The younger rider pulls up one side of his t shirt to show the scar, the second worst damage from the crash other than being knocked out, and listens to the silence in response for a few seconds before he realises Jorge’s breath is a bit ragged. “Sorry I know-“

“No, you don’t know. You don’t know if you’re saying things like that-“

“I know it must have been hard.”

“I was sick. I don’t know why no one in the hospital sold me out because I was sick and I could hardly even stand up. I threw up in the room next to you and your mum had to stop me crying. Thank God they already knew about us. And thank god she’s stronger than me. I didn’t even notice-“

“How can you not.”

“Because I’m covered in scars too. More, really.”

“Not quite like this.”

“I don’t think anyone is quite like you.”

“You k-know what I mean-“

_God I never realised._ He sits up slightly, taking a breath and calming down, before pulling Marc up to his feet with him and back into the apartment, the younger rider following and still clouded over slightly. “We’re going to bed. Marc’s drunk.”

“I’m drunk.”

_We all know._ Everyone nods at Dani, making him nod to himself, before Jorge locks eyes with Tito and nods at the door, motioning round the room. _Even after everything and even not knowing you very well at all, you’re still definitely the one in charge._ “You’re sober enough? Make sure the door’s locked and everything.”

“Yeah I’m sober. No worries. You alright?”

“I’m alright. He’s alright. But sleep and some water is a good idea.”

“Ok…”

_No, I’m not explaining more._ “Thanks. Night.”

“Night…”

“NIGHT!”

_“Night,_ Dani.”

*

“Right. Arms up…” He smiles slightly as Marc does, now kind of zombie-esque and a bit zoned out, before pulling off the t shirt and pushing him back into the bed, straddling him and smiling slightly to himself as the younger rider literally just relaxes and closes his eyes. _You really trust me._ “Now what bothers you more? This one?” He traces his finger across a scar on his collarbone before leaning down to let his breath warm the skin of the scar from ‘the’ crash. “Or this one.”

“That one. That one and please don’t-“

“Shut up.”

“Jorge don’t-“

“Shut. Up.” He leans down to let him know where he is, hot breath on the skin making Marc’s breath catch slightly, before gently running his tongue over the scar and pressing a kiss there. “You’re going to put a ring on half a finger-“

“That’s tiny.”

“I’m sorry I never realised.”

“Realised what?”

“That it bothers you so much.” He presses another kiss there, watching Marc kind of wince as he does, before moving back up to stare down at him, waiting for his eyes to open and feeling his breath catch as their eyes lock again. “I mean it. I 99% love you exactly as you are.”

“Only 99…”

_We’re getting somewhere._ “Well I have to hate you 1%. Otherwise where would the passion go?”

“Jeje. Well I would hope it’s more than hate…”

“Maybe. Sometimes though I just hate you and I know you _definitely_ know the feeling…” He smirks at that, eyebrows raised and spark going back on in Marc’s eyes a bit, before the younger man nods and puls him in for a kiss, arms round his neck.

“Maybe sometimes.”

“We argued in front of the photographer at the photo shoot today…”

“We did. And I’m still right-“

“Pfff. But did you see their faces?” He hopes the words are intelligible, mostly spoken into Marc’s mouth, and smiles as they obviously were and the answer comes back.

“I know. They finally believed us…”

“Exactly.”

“Jorge?”

“Hmm?”

“It really doesn’t bother you.”

“Honestly, I never even noticed.”

“You know those kids I mentioned you didn’t notice…”

_So drunk._ “Yeah…” _So you know I must have noticed…_

“I think I’m going to retire when you’re 38. You think that would work?”

“You want to wait.”

“One person throwing up in a hospital is enough.”

“Don’t.”

“I’m sorry I never thought about that this week-“

“I did, and I’m glad you didn’t.”

“Hmm. But 38.”

“I hope you mean age and not how many-“

“Jejeje GOD. Imagine that. No maybe just two. Two or three?”

“Sounds good to me.”

“Maybe girls. Girls and we call them Daniela and Alexa.”

“Jeje well…Alexa maybe but Daniela could be awkward…”

“What?”

“I think maybe choose someone we like that we never found hot…”

“Ah. Arggh. Ew.”

“Exactly…” The older rider laughs down at him, breaking the long and lazy stream of kisses for a second, before pressing one on his forehead. “That sounds like a scarily sensible plan for someone drunk out their mind.”

“I KNOW.” Another laugh. “We survive the crazy. We live in Lugano. We have Biaggi on Christmas. Then back to Andorra. Kids. Done.”

“Done. Easy.”

“Easy. But never too easy.”

“ _Never_ too easy.”

“We’ll need my mum though.”

“We will.”

“Jeje why do you think so?”

“Well why do you think so?”

“So we don’t accidentally kill them.”

“Jaja. I was thinking more so we don’t spoil them. I think we’d manage to keep them alive on our own.”

“Ah, yeah. Could be a problem. Discipline not so much.”

“Discipline not so much.”

“Sleep now. Need to prepare for the babies.”

“We have a few years…”

“I’m _very_ tired…”

“Ok, then maybe.” He sits up, moving back down the bed and starting to pull off Marc’s jeans, before they both stop and stare at each other for a second before Marc smiles again and relaxes back into the bed, eyes closed and half dead to the world as his clothes get pulled off. _That’s the biggest decision we ever made._ “You know when we’re married?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you think they’ll believe us then?”

“Maybe not.”

“What about when I’m in your box.”

“Oh baby you’re always in my box-“

“Marc…”

“Jeje. Well maybe? Depends if you’re going to be in my box.”

“Well I thought I would be…”

“I hoped but I know you’re basically in love with Rins.”

“Open your eyes.”

“Can’t…”

“Worth it…” He waits a couple of seconds before Marc’s head pops up and his eyes widen, grin spreading quickly and mouth dropping open at the sight. 

“DID YOU BUY THAT!”

“Jaja, no?! You’re not much smaller than me.”

“God you look good. Can I take a picture. Or 93.”

“Jeje, no. Tomorrow maybe. Or maybe I’ll wear it next time we go out.”

Marc stares for a second, Jorge never for some reason having worn a 93 t shirt before, and then beckons him back over and pats the bed next to himself, eyes closed again. “Ok maybe you can sleep in the bed-“

“Pff I forgot you threatened that!“

“Well it’s like dog training, you have to make them learn-“

“Dog training?!”

“Yeah and I know what your favourite is…” He grinned as the bed dipped before turning over slightly and managing to open his eyes again. “Me!”

_And we’re back to slightly stupid drunk._ “Yes. You’re my favourite.”

“Good good. You’re my favourite too.”

_I know._ “When I wear it I’m wearing joggers though-“

“JORGE there was never a time for joggers but it’s been FIVE YEARS-“

“Shut up shut up shut up-“ He cuts himself off as he dives in for a kiss, ending up kind of comfy and tangled in the middle of the bed, before Marc starts to properly laugh and the Mallorcan swears under his breath as a loud, Pedrosa-filled _OH FUCK!_ follows the sound of a loud bang.

“I don’t even want to know-“

“Least he can pay.”

“Depends what he broke.”

“Jaja, no it realllly doesn’t.”

“Know something I don’t?”

“Lots of things. In this case it’s ‘shared bank account’ and knowing what Alex signed for.”

“Jaja, ah. Ok.”

“Not ok. Un-fucking-believable!”

_Wow, ok._ “And they’re coming out…”

“They’re coming out.”

“And that’s ok?”

“Well it’s really stupid.” He shrugs to himself before snuggling down a bit further and sighing. “Love is stupid sometimes.”

“But…?”

“No, no but. Love is stupid.”

“But…worth it.”

_Jeje._ “So your ego still works then-“

The Mallorcan smiles to himself in the dark, feeling the grin on Marc’s face on his chest and trying to time it right, before suddenly turning over again and pushing him over the bed, to the edge, and then off, Marc screaming and yelping as he hits the floor. “WHAT THE FUCK!!“

“What?!”

“What did you do that for?!”

_Cute and drunk and the father of my kids._ “DOG TRAINING.”


	11. "Do I Tell You Enough"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was wondering how much more about this I was going to write, but as it's post-dated my superstitions are ok with it. And I put it in for a reason originally so here we go...
> 
> Very different to the last chapter. Maybe emotional rollercoaster warning. ♥ next is the wedding and more Alex and Dani!
> 
> It switches between different moments in the past, mainly Marc's other relationship and the hospital, and then comes back to 'now'. I hope it makes sense!
> 
> Thank you SO much, hope you like it... ♥

“Where is he?”

 _Jesus._ “He’s in there. He’s still out. Calm down.”

“Can I see him?”

“You can look through the window and go in if you want but we shouldn’t touch him-“

“Ok. This door-“

“Yes. Jorge?”

“What?” The Mallorcan stopped, tears streaking down his face, and finally took another full breath as he locked eyes with her, forcing some irrational calm back into his voice. “Sorry. Yeah?”

“They’re going to know. So you calm down and pull yourself together, or you get ready to come out. Right now.”

He let that tick through his brain, words hard but for a good reason, before nodding and taking another breath. “Ok.”

“Which.”

“I’ll try option one.” Tiny smile before another wobble. “But right now I don’t give a fuck.”

“I know. I thought you’d come, but I didn’t think-“

“Roser? I’d do anything to switch places. I’ll love him until I hopefully die first.”

 _I know the feeling._ “Go in and tell him then.”

*

_I’m probably never going to send this. But we just had a scary moment. Well, I did. She thought she was pregnant._

_I probably sound like a horrible person but honestly I think you’re the only person who’ll understand. I don’t know if I’ll ever be with you again, but I certainly can’t stay with her. I can’t have a kid with her. I can’t lie to my kid every day for 20 years. That’s not fair and it’s not what I had._

_I love you. Still. So much. And I don’t know how we’ve even managed to do this how we are now because it’s weird. Isn’t it? Like we see each other so often because we have to but it’s like I walk into a room and there’s everything in sharp focus except you. Like if I look at you properly everything will be ruined. To be honest I think everything might be ruined anyway, because I love you and I can’t have you and I hate it and I want them to have you as their dad and scowl like you do and sometimes wear horrible stuff._

_That’s all I wanted to say really. If you’re still retiring when you thought, I still love you to death. Let me know. I miss you. Good luck on Sunday. I don’t want to lose but I want you to win ♥_

_Love M_

He sighed again and sniffed a bit before scrunching it up and throwing it across the room and leaning back on his hands. _And I don’t even feel guilty. I’m just glad you think I’m crying about you and you don’t have anything on me to sell._

*

_God._

He’d been in enough hospitals for himself and for other people to have expected to have been a bit more prepared. But he stopped as he reached the middle of the room, Marc suddenly in focus and like he’d only just seen him for the first time in years, which was half true, and then turned round again quickly as it proved too much, breath keeping ragged time with the beep of the machine. He tried to take a few deep breaths, everything suddenly starting to rush up to meet him and no idea what the hell they’d been thinking choosing this stupid version of sensible over just going home together and taking the flack, wanting suddenly to rip the room apart, before the door creaked open and he looked up to a set of dark brown eyes saying almost all the same things as he could imagine his were. _God still you’re so similar-_

Alex stopped, having watched most of it from outside and for some reason felt his feet start to move at that moment, before walking the last couple of paces to him and wrapping his arms round his waist to pull him in, ending up forehead to forehead and listening as the panicked breath hitting his cheek started to match his own amplified, calmer rhythm used as a kind of metronome, leaving it a few seconds before pulling him into a proper hug and running his fingers through the Mallorcan’s hair. “I can imagine.”

 _Maybe you’re the only one who can._ “What did they say-“

“Absolutely nothing.”

“Alex it can’t end like this, it just can’t. Not for him. Maybe for me. Maybe for me but not for him and not here and not today. Not _today._ You understand it just can’t-“

“Come on, listen to my breath and _calm down._ ” 

“Trying.”

“Shhh. Just listen.” He leant his forehead against the older man’s again, fingers lacing through his and not letting go, and made sure to breathe in for two beeps and then out for two beeps, listening to Jorge start to match him and feeling the grip on his hands get more sure again. “Better.” He left the silence filled by that same rhythm for another few seconds before the Yamaha rider spoke again.

“I can’t live without him.”

That, for some reason, said so simply and calmly and matter-of-factly, finally flipped something in Marc’s brother until he was clinging on in return and trying to choke the words out. “I k-know th-the f-feeling.”

*

“Well what do you want me to say?! What else can I say?!”

“You’re just going to let me leave.”

“Emilia, I _asked_ you to leave. I’m sorry. I don’t want to hurt you but-“

“But? But you tried your best anyway?”

“Don’t. I’m sorry, I’m really sorry-“

“Yeah you look fucking sorry-“

“I DON’T LOVE YOU.” He let them sit between them for a couple of seconds before repeating it again, quieter, and listening to the silence get even louder. “I’m sorry, but I don’t love you. You’re a good person, and you’re beautiful, but this isn’t right.”

“And if I’d been pregnant-“

“I would have lied for longer and ruined everything even more, I know.” He shrugged again, biting his lip to try and control it, before trying to put his arms around her as her shoulders really started to shake. “Please don’t-“

“Don’t touch me.”

“Emilia please-“

“Marc, _please_.” She picked up the bag again, tellingly not very full, and made it over to the door before a few more tears made it out, punctuating the last word with the bang as it shut. “PLEASE.”

*

Marc: I know this is against the rules but tell me to stop drinking

Jorge: Stop drinking and call your brother

Marc: Thank you x

*

Jorge: Call Marc

Alex: He already called me. Thank you. X

*

“Can I get you anything.”

Roser smiled sadly at her husband, now just about fitfully asleep in the chair, and then looked back at Dani, composure still intact. “Thank you, but I’m ok. And I think more coffee might kill him.”

The older rider feels the choice of words just before it registers on her face, and puts his own cup down quickly before sitting down next to her and pulling her in, lips pressed against her ear and willing her to let it out, at least a little bit. “It’s ok. I can take it.”

“What?”

“He’s asleep. Marc can’t hear you. Alex and Jorge are in there. Just let it go.” And then felt his own eyes well up as she realised how true that was and obviously did, his shoulder suddenly wet and fingers running through her hair as she hung onto him and nodded, fingers digging into his back. “You know we t-try and p-put on a b-brave face-“

“I don’t need a brave face.”

*

 _Not awake, but still here._ The older man walks into the room quietly, thinking the other two have left for a few minutes, before stopping as there’s a rustle and his eyes come to focus on the chair, Alex’s finger just about able to move to press against his lips despite the sleeping Yamaha rider wrapped around him. Julia nods, taking a ragged deep breath at everything the eye contact says, before his son bites his lip and nods slightly, voice almost inaudible.

“How’s mum.”

 _That’s really the first thing you’re going to ask._ He feels the swell of pride make another little lump in his throat before he manages to nod and half shrug. “Dani’s with her.”

“Ok. Ok?”

“You’re still allowed to marry him.”

“Good.” Alex smiles through that as his eyes well up slightly. “Good.”

“How long has he been asleep?”

“About 25 minutes.”

Julia nods again, noticing Alex’s hand laced through Jorge’s and the way his son’s head is still half resting on the older man’s and wondering how this all turned out like this after how it had all looked what feels like centuries ago, before walking over and pressing a kiss onto the top of Alex’s head. “And what about you.”

“I’m just glad he’s here.”

“He’s not going to give up that easily-“

“No.” He shakes his head ever so slightly before flicking his eyes down to look at Jorge. “I mean _him._ ”

“Oh.” _I know the feeling._ “You’re ok.”

“We’ll be ok. I look after him, he looks after me. You look after mum, and mum looks after you. And Dani looks after everyone. Right?”

“R-right.” _Do I tell you enough. Have I ever told you enough-_

“And Marc’s going to wake up and he’s going to be fine.” Teary smile, defiant eyes. “I decided.”

 _Well that usually means a lot._ “Ok.”

“Ok?”

“Ok.”

“Coffee please. Two. We’re doing half an hour each and time’s up.”

“Ok.”

*

_No idea where to start. You’ll know why I wrote this when you wake up. And it’s looking like you will now._

_First of all I think I was slightly sick on your mother. Sorry about that. She’s forgiven me I think but we’re all pretty fucked so I’ve no idea if that will be true when you wake up and grin at us and everything goes back to normal. If she scowls at me more than normal now, you know why._

_And I don’t really know what normal is. I think our version of it now is wrong. I love you and I miss you and sometimes I make her have sex with me face down so I don’t have to see her face. I don’t know whether it’s worse anymore. A few hours ago I would have gone outside and told everyone the truth about us if you’d woken up. But then it’s been so long. And I don’t know if it’s the same for you. I don’t know what’s going on with you anymore and it’s horrible. How is it possible that I don’t know you inside out anymore? I don’t know where she went either? She’s not here so I guess you broke up. And I want to say I’m sorry but I’d rather be honest. You don’t look at her like you should. Don’t settle for second best, Marc. Ever. And I know the irony of who I’m saying that to but baby please, find the right someone else or come back. And now, wake up. We’ll figure it out somehow. I don’t care. I’ll retire if you want. Whatever you want. Whenever you want. And that will always be true. So I’m going to give this to your brother now, and he’s going to decide when or if he gives it to you when everyone’s calmed down and you’re awake. So if this was months or years or even decades ago or the idiot forgot it and put it in storage and it’s 2067 and you just found it, it’s still true. I love you. It’s kind of a relief to ‘say’ that again. How good did we get at lying though? It’s kind of scary._

_If he doesn’t give it to you then I guess you’ll never know what it was like sat here all night waiting for you to come back. But I think you can imagine. And I imagine he had a good reason._

_And one other thing if you read this – don’t let anything get between you. I know you won’t, because I just KNOW you won’t, but I feel like I have to say it because there’s only one reason why I can still half think straight and write: your brother is one of the most incredible people I’ve ever met and you don’t let him go or stop telling him that until it sinks in. And Alex if it’s only you that reads this, I don’t know how to say it other than just thank you._

_Love you. J. x_

*

“Hey.” _Not again._ “Marc?” The Mallorcan walks into the room further, eyes still trained on the figure sat on the edge of their bed, before frowning and then feeling his breath catch. _Oh._

“Why didn’t he give it me.”

“I don’t know.”

“Jorge, _why_ didn’t he give it me.”

“I don’t know baby. But I’m sure he had-“

“But months. Months and-“

“Months and what happened is everything came together perfectly.”

“He couldn’t have known that.”

“What would you have done?”

“Run and find you as soon as possible and beg you to try again.”

“And what would I have said?”

“W…” _What would you have said._ “I-I don’t know.”

“I would have said think about it and meet me in Geneva after the season-”

“And I would have-“

“Been mad and felt betrayed and not understood why.”

“I still don’t-“

“Can you _imagine_ living through this in the paddock?”

“Yes.”

“Marc.”

“YES. I can. I can and I have.”

“People make rash decisions in situations like that. Believe me, I _know._ ”

“This is different.”

“Read the last bit again.”

“What?”

“Read the last bit again, take a deep breath, and let’s go and get married.”

“Which bit.”

“The bit about your best man.”

“It’s not that simple-“

“I gave it to him because I trust his judgement more than mine. And when it really mattered, he told you. I made him promise that if he didn’t give you the letter, he wouldn’t. But he did. Because he judged it right.”

“What a waste though.”

“Of time?”

“Yeah.”

“No.” The Mallorcan kneels in front of him for a second before lacing their fingers together and finally finding some eye contact. “You know you were babbling about God and coincidence when you were drunk, before Christmas.”

“Hmm. Yeah.”

“And what did I say?”

“You said it isn’t coincidence. It’s because I’m me and you’re you.”

“That’s true.”

“Sounds like a good line to make you sleep better at night.”

“It does help me when I get annoyed, yeah. Not because it’s a lie though. Because there are two people on planet Earth who would have joined that site and said what we said. Planned what we planned. Ran away like we did. Fucked like we did. There’s nothing pre-destined about finding the person you love. It’s all a question of who you are.”

“But why-“

“Because Alex is Alex and Alex made a fantastic decision that means we’re about to get married and we’re never going to fuck it up.”

“But-“

“No.” He smiles slightly at the insolent look on Marc’s face before hauling him up and taking a slight breath as he sees him for the first time in the suit, properly. _Oh wow._ “You walk down that aisle, you give that back to him, and you say sorry you found it by accident and thank you.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Then we’re going to sit here until you do.”

“Don’t-“

“I’m not. I’m dead serious.”

“You don’t think we’d have made it here-“

“I don’t know about you, but I’d rather have you forever than a few months early.”

“That’s not what I’m asking-“

“Ok.” _Ok, here we go._ “I’ll tell you a secret.”

“Please. Or the truth.”

 _You really see straight through me that easily._ “You weren’t the same.” He winces slightly as the words come out, Marc’s face immediately frowning at him. _I’m sorry._

 _What?!_ “What?”

“After the crash. You didn’t seem to notice. But you weren’t the same. You were moody and rash and everything was either amazing or terrible-“

“So you mean you didn’t want me-“

“God, no. No.” _How do I put this-_ “I mean…a decision that affects the whole of your life has to be made with the whole of your brain.” _Like that._

“O-ok.” The younger rider feels his eyes well up, the idea of not having had any idea he’d been any different feeling strange enough on its own and those words suddenly putting all the puzzle pieces in place, before the occasion of the day and the irony of the wasted time catches up with him and he drops the letter back on the bed and nods. “Ok.”

“Ok what-“

“Ok let’s go and get married.” _And tell him thank you._ “And tell him thank you.”

“I’m sorry-“

“It’s ok. I’m the same now though.”

“The same?”

“I’m me.” _God imagine if you say-_

“Yes, you’re you.”

“Ok.” He takes another deep breath at that, giving it a few seconds to let himself calm down and the panic dissipate again, before putting his arms around Jorge’s neck and staring up at him for a couple of seconds. “I’m me.”

“And I’m me.”

“And now we’re going to get married.”

“Now, we’re going to get married."


	12. Generations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you ♥ so much!! I'll reply in a bit after dinner but thought I'd post now...
> 
> Switches between 'now'/the wedding day and the day Marc told his grandad in the past.. ♥ hope it makes sense..!
> 
> Enjoy ♥

_And now, this is it._ Jorge straightened his tie one last time, him the one stood waiting at the altar, and took a long, deep breath, underlined as a hand squeezed his arm. He smiled to himself, Alex doing the same as he saw the little nod of acknowledgement, and then smiled even wider as the music started. _He’s actually here._ Somehow, it chose that moment to suddenly sink in and almost make him sway on his feet. _He’s actually going to marry me._

*

“Grandpa…” Marc swallowed, hard, big nerves about this moment, and let out a little breath before gesturing at the nervous Mallorcan stood just to his right. “This is my friend Jorge.”

“Jorge.” His eyes narrowed, obviously knowing exactly who it was stood in the room with them and puzzled as to why his grandson had decided to introduce them like it was somehow important, before he looked up at the Yamaha rider. “I know. Jorge Lorenzo. Friends?”

“Friends.” The older rider smiled and nodded, some of his attention on Marc still who looked like a quivering mess, and held out his hand to shake the other man’s. “More than just friends.”

“Best friends.” Marc found his voice again. _Please let me say that bit._ “Although you never believe me…” He light the mischievous spark come back for a second and nudged his _abuelo_ gently. 

“I didn’t believe you!” The oldest in the room laughed and smiled again as Marc and Jorge did the same. “So his prize for not being an idiot anymore is he gets to meet me?”

 _Ok now I see the family connection._ “Thanks.” Jorge grinned and raised his eyebrows. “You could say the same in reverse!”

“Jaja, never! But I’m pleased to meet you. If you’re a friend of Marc you’re a friend of mine.”

“Good. Same.”

“Good. So…”

“So…to what do I owe the formal introduction? You know you only used to be this polite when you were asking for money…”

“Jeje, nope. No money. It’s just important to me that you meet him. And that I introduce you. Because he’s a big part of my life.”

“He’s the one who’s been stealing you away from us, eh?”

“Something like that. Although you know I visited once more this season than last...and I called you every-“

“Jeje, I know. I know! Don’t worry.”

 _I’m worried._ “But actually there’s something more to it. Why we’re here to see you…”

“Oh. Well…I hope it’s something good…”

“For me…well, for us…it’s something amazing.”

“Us.”

“Us…”

“Ok? You know Marc, you can tell me anything-“

“I know.”

“Come on then, son. Just say whatever’s making you so nervous. It’s like having Alex to visit…”

“Jeje. Ok.” Deep breath. “Jorge is important to me because me and Jorge are in a relationship. Together. He’s the man I’m in love with. And we’re engaged to be married. One day, when the world has learnt to be a bit more accepting.” _Stop talking._ He watched the older man’s eyes concentrate on the words, focus turning into shock turning into some sort of amazement, and then realised his own face must look terrified because the expression looking back at him suddenly softened and his grandad’s eyes welled up. Marc held his breath for a second, Jorge’s hand discreetly finding his and squeezing, before his grandad’s hand reached out to take his other one.

“You’re really so worried about what I’m going to say, Marc?”

_What do I say now._

“You know, I imagine it’s not very easy living with a secret like this.”

“N-no, it’s n-not.”

“Well it’s not people like me you ever need to worry about. Does he make you happy?”

“H-he’s changed my life-“

“Then what can I say other than tell him I’ll kill him if he hurts you!” He glared at Jorge for effect over a grin before pulling Marc into a hug and talking into his shoulder and letting some of the emotion show. “I’ve never been more proud of you than walking in here and telling me that.”

“So you d-don’t think it’s wrong-“

“I was raised to believe its wrong, son. But life adds a lot more experience than what you’re taught from a book.”

*

“So…when do we start. Being gay.”

“I hate to break this to you…” Dani grinned and raised his eyebrows as he pushed his sunglasses down far enough to look over them. “But we’ve been quite gay for a while. Hardcore, committed gay.”

“You definitely know what I mean.” Alex glared back for a second before sticking up his middle finger and leaning forward to turn the music down slightly. “When can I squeeze that ass in public?”

“Jeje. Well…we said at the wedding, right? So…I don’t know. Next year? After midnight?”

“Want to dance with you.”

“Good point. Did they say anything about it?”

“What about us coming out? I got a bit of a warning speech from Marc the other day before the stag party but not really. I think they want some pressure off them to be honest. Upstaging isn’t a problem…”

“Well then today is wedding day, so today is the day.”

“You mean now..?”

“Now. Whenever. When we arrive…?”

“When we arrive. Or now.”

“Now?”

“Pull over.”

“Alex-“

“Pull over.”

 _The ‘don’t’ argue voice._ He tried to huff and make a good show of it, before grinning into a kiss as the elegant figure of the newest Repsol Honda rider somehow managed to straddle him in the driving seat and pull him into a kiss. _This would be a spectacular first picture. Half-hard in a Maserati in rural Catalunya with a lap full of the most beautiful man in the world._ “Alex-“

“Shhhhhh.” He kissed him again to shut him up, hand already on the top button on Dani’s jeans, before his hand pushed under the fabric and a low groan hummed around his tongue. _This is so bad._

“God, Alexxx…..”

*

“I didn’t really know what to write for my vows, because I think and I hope I tell you everything I want to say every day. So I’m not going to go too over the top, I hope. I love you. And I think we know what that word means to us when we say it. I promise I’ll be the best I can for you, every day when I wake up. I promise I’ll try and be as considerate to you as you are to me, because you’re _amazing_.” He paused a second before turning to the others in the church. “Honestly guys you all remember the disasters-“

“I had plenty of those.”

“Shh. These are my vows.” 

“Sorry.” Jorge smirked as he was smirked at and took another little breath. “Please continue…”

“Be as considerate as you.” He coughed the word irony under his breath before grinning again. “Try and keep up with you here.” He tapped Jorge’s chest lightly. “And here…” And then his temple. “The first is a race I don’t think either of us will ever beat the other in, and the second is one where I feel like sometimes I’m down on power…but I’ll try. Always. I’ll never cheat. I’ll never be spiteful. I’ll never stop talking to you and asking you why or why not. I’ll never give up on you. Ever. And that’s it. I promise I’ll love you until I can’t breathe because of it. Until I’m not breathing anymore. So please accept this ring as my promise of…that.”

A little round of ‘aww’ went round before Jorge bit his lip slightly to try and keep the emotion in check. _Alex definitely helped with that._ He got that confirmed by a tiny smile from the youngest rider. _And now here we are._

“Marc.” The silence came back. “I hope the same. That I tell you all the time. And that you know. But in case you don’t listen sometimes, I’ll repeat it again.” He grinned at the disgruntled amusement and nod of admission from the younger rider before taking another breath to carry on. “I worried about you. I thought because I worried about everyone. But I worried more about you, always. Sometimes you gave me good reason to, and sometimes maybe I had to explain to myself why I spent so much time thinking about you. And then, I really talked to you, properly. And I thought it was a miracle, because this guy I’m talking to is somehow like me, but not quite. And maybe that’s why I love you so much, and why we’re stood here. Because everything that overwhelms me just makes you stronger, and everything that makes me worry or frown or think, you accept. You balance me out. We balance each other out. And it took a few false starts to get where we are, but I promise from my side that I’ll never leave. I’ll never let you down. I’ll never let anything beat us. I’ll never cheat on you or hurt you or do anything that hurt _us_. We’ve beaten a lot already but then, there’s always more. And I can’t wait for more, because I don’t think we can lose. Please accept this ring as proof that we’re going to win.”

They both looked back at the priest briefly before the nod signalled it was time, and Marc felt his hand held still against the shaking as the ring got pushed on, then did the same in reverse and watched Jorge’s eyes light up.

_We did it._

“I now pronounce you…”

*

“We’re going to be late. We’re actually going to be late.”

“I didn’t hear any complaints-“

“That’s not fair. I did. Once…”

“Once! Pff. Maybe you’re retired but come on Pedrosa, seriously…pedal to the metal-“

“I’m not paying the fine if we get-“

“Ok fine, I will pay! Just-“ He cut himself off as Dani did as he was told, pulling out into the fast lane and feeling a satisfying little boom of power catapult them forward and they both grinned. “DO THAT!”

*

“I told you.”

“I know. It’s just…generations and everything…and it’s so important-”

“I know. But I _know._ ”

“I know, mama. You _always_ know!”

“True enough.” She grinned at him before handing him a block of cheese and pointing at the grater. “Right, 8 people. Lots of cheese, please…”

“Urgh I thought when I won the title again-“

“Marc Marquez I Alenta, you should know better.”

 _So true._ “JORGE!”

_“Hmm?”_

“COME AND GRATE WITH ME!” Hr grinned to himself at the chuntering before catching his mum’s eye again and sharing a little laugh with her. “We’re a package deal now, ok?”

*

“Sorry sorry sorry-“

The Mallorcan glanced down at his watch before shrugging and smiling. “4 minutes. For a Marquez, that’s basically early.”

“Yeah. For a Marquez.” Dani walked in, behind Alex after parking, aggravation all play-acting, before whacking the younger Marquez on the ass and pocketing the car keys. “Where’s the other one?”

“Getting changed next door.”

“Right. So who am I?”

“Dani. Pedrosa. Best rider who finally won a title-“

“Jorge, I’ll be frank with you, ok? He just sucked me off in public, in a layby. That’s why we’re late. So no bad sense of humour now-“

“OK, ok!” The Mallorcan laughed to himself and tried to hide the crimson cheeks. _Urggghh._ “You’re on Marc’s side. I have Ricky and Ruben.”

“Thank you.” Dani left first, leaving Alex stood amused but red faced in front of the ex-Yamaha rider, wondering how much laughter was classy before laughing at how that question was much too late.

“Um…”

“Just go.”

“Ok.” _Jeje. But argghhh._

“And Alex?”

“Hmm?”

“Mouthwash is in the bathroom…”

_Breathe. Arggggghhh. Breathe._

Alex: Bastard

Dani: Jeje ;) good job though

Alex: 25 points?

Dani: 20. Bit messy :P

Alex: So we’re publically gay now…

Dani: We are, come and look at your brother in his suit!

Alex: On my way. Mothwash

Alex: Lol mouthwash :D

Dani: Jajajaja ♥

*

“No last minute advice…”

“I gave up on that a long time ago.” Chicho frowned at him slightly before letting the smile out a bit more and taking a deep breath. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry.” Jorge felt his head move to the side slightly as though he hadn’t heard him, gesture accidental and saying too much, before his dad seemed to notice and bit his lip slightly.

“Sorry. I’m sorry if I wasn’t what you needed sometimes. Before. And I’m sorry for everything I did when I thought this was a mistake and I tried to stop you. I-I’m proud of y-you.”

_Don’t cry._

_Deep breath._ “I’m so, so proud of you and I’m so, so sorry it takes me too long to say it. Every time. And you did good with him.”

“You don’t have to-“

“I know I don’t. But you did.” He smiled to himself over his son’s shoulder as Jorge pulled him into a hug, feeling the relief spread through him and taking another deep breath to control the emotion. “I’m very proud to stand here and watch you marry him today. _Very_ proud.”

*

“So…” Jorge pressed his lips against his ear, wrapped up in the middle of the dance floor half way through their first dance, and smiled at the tiny hum of interest in return, both of them still with closed eyes. “Dani and Alex stopped hiding.”

“They did.”

“You know I love you.” He pulled away enough to get them forehead to forehead, flashbulbs going off as they moved, before pecking a kiss on his lips. “But I think our first dance will always be Tavullia.”

“I’m proud you remember that kiss, because that was the point.”

“You know I think I thought about nothing else for about 5 weeks..”

“Jeje. But same. Shall I-“

“Yeah.” Jorge stopped, hands lacing through Marc’s, before they both turned to the side slightly and looked over at the still-quite-distant-from-each-other Alex and Dani, a few people puzzled, but not having to say anything else. Marc watched as his brother smiled back and got to his feet, hand running across Dani’s shoulders in a little gesture that set a couple of murmurs going round some people, before the older rider got up and took his hand as they walked over. They stopped in the middle on the other side from Marc and Jorge, Alex staring down and both obviously nervous as hell, before the younger put his arms round Dani’s waist and started to move. Jorge and Marc went back how they had been, staring at each other and sharing the eye contact as the gasps and ‘ooh’ went round the people who hadn’t known, before someone started to clap and they glanced over to see the other couple kiss, briefly enough, and finally relax. 

“I don’t know who’s luckier-“

“Dani.” The Mallorcan smiled and nodded into a kiss. “The kid grew up ok.”

 _Aww._ “He really helped when I was-“

“You’re the reason you’re still stood here.” Jorge nodded and pecked him on the lips again, emotions high again in both. “He’s the reason I’m still stood here.”

“No, that’s-“

“Trust me, baby.” Another smile. “Just this once…”


	13. Cuéntame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Thank you! Switches between the honeymoon and the past again, hope it makes sense ♥

Alex: He's awake properly today, responding to everyone. Knows who I am, knows where he is. Doesn't remember the crash but remembers the start line. Everyone is positive.

Jorge: Thank you. Has he said anything?

Alex: You mean does he remember you?

Jorge: Yeah

Alex: Yes, he remembers you. He asked me if you'd checked on him

Jorge: What did you say?

Alex: I said I'd told you he was awake and out of most danger

Jorge: Ok.

Alex: I didn't tell him you came

Jorge: Ok, thanks.

Alex: Are you still here?

Jorge: I'm in Barcelona, yeah

Alex: Ok, if you want to meet me for a coffee or anything and talk about it, you always can, you know?

Jorge: I know. Thank you. Same to you, I'm always here.

*

 _I get you forever. Surely it's a joke? I get you forever._ The older rider smiles to himself again, Marc murmuring in his sleep and wind blowing through the curtains like the Hollywood directed version of this same moment, before he feels his husband is obviously awake as a wet and sloppy mouth half bites his nipple. _Morning._

"Morning..."

"Hey. Sleep ok?"

"So good. SO GOOD." The younger rider grins and repeats the sloppy kiss on Jorge's lips. "You?"

"Amazing."

"Yes you are."

"Jaja well ok...you said it first-"

"I'm always first."

"Oh I see, you're in THAT mood-"

The younger rider nods and grins, now much more awake and feeling the same spark come back at him, before pinning him down and nibbling his lip, eyes darker and eyebrows wiggling just enough. "You should probably punish me..."

 _And this is why we honeymoon on a private beach._ "Definitely." The Mallorcan uses his superior strength to pin Marc down, the younger rider more flexible and lithe but Jorge always with that bit of extra strength, and sucks a bruise onto his neck before starting down his torso, a few marks left behind but nothing too bad, conscious of beachwear and paparazzi when they go outside, and then trails his fingers down to wrap around Marc's cock and smiles to himself at the low groan as the younger closes his eyes and pushes his head back into the pillow. He teases, for a while, until he roughly pushes two fingers inside to a gasp and steals that in a kiss, giving him just enough time until he's pushing inside and pinning Marc's hands above his head with one of his own, rhythm starting slow and deep and gaining momentum until they're both swearing at each other and covered in sweat, the Mallorcan ramming them further up the bed and losing some skin on his back as Marc digs his nails in and grunts through it. It doesn't take long until they're both hearing their breath catch and whining through it, Jorge finishing himself off with a couple more thrusts until they collapse together and pant at each other, desperation gone again for a while and affection back as Marc's eyes find his and he runs his hands through the Mallorcan's hair and pecks him on the lips. "I know you know, but...no one else has ever-"

"I know."

*

Alex: He's walked around a bit today for the first time. No dizziness or anything, just muscles a bit surprised by being used again.

Jorge: Ok. Thank you. Is he going to be alright?

Alex: Physically prognosis is 100% recovery. Mentally time will tell. He is sharp and focused and remembers most things though which is good

Jorge: Is anything different?

Alex: Some things

Jorge: Like what

Alex: He's moody. And he goes up and down very quickly. Not quite sure where I am with him sometimes.

Jorge: Ok...will that go away?

Alex: They don't know. My mum says this is how he was when he was little. It's like they pressed the reset button

Jorge: Right. Racing?

Alex: Yes. Racing yes!

Jorge: Good, although I don't want him to tbh

Alex: I know what you mean. Once he was told that though, progress has been amazing

Jorge: I can imagine. And he remembers me

Alex: He remembers you, I promise

_He just didn't remember why you weren't here and I think it broke me in half._

Jorge: In a good way

Alex: He remembers he loves you

Jorge: Present tense

Alex: Present tense

Alex: He got changed for physio today

Jorge: Alex don't

Alex: You don't know what I'm going to say

Jorge: Yes I do. He wore my shirt

Alex: Yeah, he did.

Alex: Did he do that before?

Jorge: Sometimes. To prove a point

Alex: I do that when I'm sick

Jorge: Hopefully with a 26 ;)

Alex: Jaja yes. 

Jorge: Am I right in not coming back?

Alex: That's not for me to say

Jorge: But you haven't given him the letter

Alex: No. He's not ready

Jorge: But would he be more ready with me there

Alex: The goal is to race you again before you retire. And see you again for the first time as the same person

Jorge: Same person?

Alex: Recovered. So you never see him like this

Jorge: Ok. Are you ok? And Dani and Roser and Julia?

Alex: I'm ok. It's hard without my brother because he's not quite my brother yet. But Dani is amazing and my parents are amazing

Alex: My mum and Dani started cooking together

Alex: It's a bit weird but tasty results so whatever ;) 

Jorge: Jaja in Cervera?

Alex: Yeah, my mum and dad are coming here from home every day. Dani sometimes stays here with me and sometimes goes with them

Jorge: You're staying there?

Alex: I've not left since we arrived and I won't until I walk out with him.

Jorge: Thank you. That should be me.

Alex: He can't make that decision at the moment, and neither can you. Once we've had a race again, I think you'll remember why

Jorge: Maybe

Jorge: Do me a favour though

Jorge: Don't let him forget me

*

"So here we are." _Oh wow._ "Wow."

The Mallorcan smiles, doing a little twirl in his suit, and lets his eyes say the rest as he takes in the sight of Marc. "Wow yourself."

"Dinner?"

"I would love to." Jorge holds out his arm, leading his new husband down the beach to the table set near the sea, and pulls out his chair for him. They stare at each other for a while, eyes sparkling over newly full wine glasses, before Marc's hand finds his over the table, fingers playing with the ring. _We did it._

Dinner passes both quickly and slowly, nothing rushed but time not really noticed, before they're walking back up the beach to the door to their villa and letting the door close softly behind them, staring for another few seconds until Marc's fingers trace the front of Jorge's shirt and they both shrug each other out of their jackets, then take some time over the buttons of their shirts, and then both meet in the middle for a kiss as they start to move towards the bedroom. They pause at the door, Marc dimming the lights and Jorge putting on some low music, before eventually the Repsol Honda rider is lying in the middle of the bed, Jorge propped on his elbow half over him, boxers only and the older rider's mouth trying to cover every inch of skin. It's a good ten minutes, Marc thinks, before their crotches come into contact for the first time, and they both moan into each other as the intensity starts to increase, although both still patient. Jorge reaches for the lube, letting it drip from his tongue onto Marc's tip, eyes locked together, and then swallows him slowly as the younger rider relaxes back, fingers in Jorge's hair gently, content to let him set the pace, and soon feeling his hips straining towards the heat of the Mallorcan's mouth and his fingers clench in the older rider's hair as he moans at the ceiling and comes down his throat. The ex Yamaha rider swallows and then shares the taste, tongues swirling together for another few minutes, until Marc pins him down and repeats the favour. They know each other well enough to read exactly where this is going and how quickly, and it takes gentle fingers 10 minutes to tease Marc open and get the younger rider towards begging, before he slowly pushes past the resistance and bottoms out, forehead to forehead and both pausing again before the Mallorcan's hips start to move, slow and languid and fluid in the motion, kisses passed between them and more an exercise in resistance than anything else, until the intensity increases and Marc nips his lip, Jorge pulls his hair, and the thrusts get slower and deeper, the moans louder and longer, both lost in it completely. The older rider can tell Marc is getting close and starts to let himself go, kisses now coppery and more desperate, until he's finally giving in and wrapping his fingers around Marc's cock between them, a few strokes enough to pull him over the edge as the younger rider comes on his stomach and groans into the kiss, muscles contracting around the Mallorcan enough to pull him over with him, intensity of it leaving them both in a panting limbo as they topple over and lie there for a few seconds. It's Jorge who moves first this time, pulling out to a distant whimper and wrapping himself around Marc, until a few minutes of blissful silence has passed and he's picking him up and heading for the shower, gentle fingers massaging over scars new and old, Marc's eyes closed and hair flattened under the water.

"I love you."

That makes him open his eyes again, locking on Jorge's and letting the private smile that he's sure very few other people have seen take over. "Love you too."

*

Alex: We're back to racing next time out. Will be announced shortly. Kicked my ass at Rufea today. I had to go to the toilet and cry. Relief.

Jorge: I can imagine. And it's safe

Alex: He's safe. Not quite the same yet off the bike but he's safe

Alex: Well as safe as he ever was ;)

Jorge: Thank you

Alex: You're welcome

Alex: He's focused on you, be warned

Jorge: Jaja I'd expect nothing less

Alex: "Rins and Maverick and you, fine. But I'm going to kick HIS ass."

Jorge: I'm waiting ;)

Alex: I think he knows

Jorge: Are you in Geneva?

Alex: Milan. Event.

Jorge: no Marc?

Alex: No I left him with my parents. I'm alone. Want to meet?

Jorge: Is that ok?

Alex: I'd like that tbh. I'm free now, how long from Lugano?

Jorge: no I'm in Milan too. Text me your hotel and give me an hour

"Hey."

"Hey." The older rider takes in the sight of him before getting barrelled back into his room by a hug and hanging onto him for a while, both suddenly feeling the release, too much worrying and stress and distance. _I know._ "Alex you don't have to-"

"S-sorry." He sniffs slightly and pulls away, eyes a bit watery when they finally lock with Jorge's again as he clears his throat. "Sorry."

"No, you don't have to pretend it's ok with me, I-I k-know-" That's cut off with another hug as the younger man grabs on again and finally lets go of that last bit of control as he hears Jorge do the same, ending up in a crying heap on the bed, like Alex can remember with his brother as a kid and the rider next to him can with his brother as a man. "Does Dani know-"

"Dani isn't doing that well with the idea of retirement. He'll get there but I can't make it worse. My dad is ok because I seem ok. My mum I think is taking some kind of medication because of everything and I just...I'm not the one who does this. Marc is the one who-"

"Hey, you're doing amazing. You're keeping everyone afloat and you've kept me pretty much alive."

"I'm a mess."

"Same." The Mallorcan locks eyes with him across the pillow and widens his eyes, voice dropping to a whisper and running his hand through his hair before Alex buries his face in the older man's chest again. "But that's ok, because _nobody knows_."

"You know."

"I don't count."

*

Alex: Being publicly gay can be really offensive :O?!

Jorge: Jaja I know!

Alex: also God the girls 

Jorge: crying?!

Alex: screaming 

Alex: it's crazy!

Jorge: you alright?

Alex: Yes thank you! It's mostly kind of funny tbh

Alex: like really am I likely to marry a 14 year old screaming Japanese girl

Alex: she's adorable and I feel bad for her but...you know

Jorge: I do! All alright then?

Alex: Dani is ok I think, and I'm fine. After this year I have some perspective

Alex: how's the honeymoon?

Jorge: the bastard played a very unfunny trick last night

Alex: jajajajaja oh dear...

Jorge: I don't like insects 

Alex: Jajaja not even going to ask ;)

Jorge: yeah don't!!!

Alex: He's still alright? Completely? You know what I mean...

Jorge: He's still alright. <3 I do know what you mean.

Alex: Then I'm going to call it. January the 4th, the day we knew he was ok.

Jorge: I'll sign as a witness.

Alex: enjoy yourselves, I love you both xx

Jorge: love you too. Xx Should have said that before really.

Alex: it's a bit gay though isn't it ;) ...

Jorge: urgh, I know! ;)

*

alexmarquez23: It was a hard year last year for my family and we survived because of @lorenzo99 and @26_DaniPedrosa. Thank you guys. Tag someone who's helped you and thank them :) 

@Deanna2543: @alexmarquez23 urgh so gay!

alexmarquez23: @Deanna2543 turn on the TV Jaja


	14. Dark Horse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait and thank you!!! Hope you like. More bigger things happening soon ;) :D ♥

"And another one..." The younger rider put the magazine down on the table in front of his fiance and massaged his shoulders slightly as Dani sighed. "I know."

"I thought it would be worse though."

 _We were the second wave. The first ones already got shot._ "I think we got a bit of help there..."

"Yeah true. At least we were never rivals. And I was never exactly Marc or Jorge."

"I hope you mean that in a good way.."

"Just a general way." He smiled to himself with eyes closed as Alex bent down and buried a kiss in his neck. "Are we doing supermoto then?"

"Yes."

"And then..."

"We're going out for dinner in Geneva, as a proper date, and we're staying in that hotel. Ok?"

 _You can definitely tell how nervous I am about being in public then._ "Ok."

*

Dani: How's the honeymoon?

Jorge: Amazing :) how are you guys?

Dani: Had a really great session of supermoto, great day

Dani: Now we're thanking Dr Mir and cursing the flight bill because the idiot came off and got his hand tangled in the bike

Dani: You're sure we've not accidentally switched brothers...

Jorge: Ohhh ouch :( is he alright though?

Dani: He's fine. Fucking awkward though

Jorge: Oh no...not homophobic?

Dani: No he was fine. Just also had to check his ribs...

Jorge: Jajajajaja sex injuries?

Dani: Lil bit

Jorge: Marc is pretending to wretch

Dani: Pfff, I don't think he has ANY reason to talk!

Jorge: True enough ;)

Dani: I read something interesting in solomoto while I was waiting for him to stop screaming (you'd think after this many years and injuries he'd be less of a wimp)

Jorge: Jaja and ooh?

Dani: You're rumoured to be Marc's new training manager and general support guy...in the paddock..

Jorge: Wow no idea where that came from ;) 

Dani: It's true then?

Jorge: Well basically he doesn't want me to not be there and I don't want to pay for 19 return flights so my wage is travel to the tracks

Jorge: And I think my job is mainly telling him to be careful

Dani: Jaja ah ok. That might get crazy?

Dani: And you don't share?

Jorge: I'm sure it will. But then I think it will die down sooner too, and I can't imagine him in the paddock alone dealing with it. Are you coming?

Jorge: And not yet! We're sorting it all out at the moment. He's tight and he won't let me buy watches :(

Dani: Jajajajaja. And I don't know, we've not really talked about it. The coming out thing was a bit last minute

Jorge: Just do it, it'd be worse watching on TV I think

Jorge: And we can sit in the garage and scream together

Dani: Jaja God I know

Dani: Ooh I think he's out. Talk soon and enjoy the honeymoon!

*

Marc: You idiot

Alex: I'm ok thanks :P

Marc: you know I say it with love :P

Marc: What happened?

Alex: Almost ripped my little finger off. Basically like you

Marc: :P but you're alright

Alex: I am, I have a great nurse :)

Marc: Make sure he looks after you!!

Alex: He will :) also mum is on the way... :/ ;)

Marc: Jajaja enjoy :P

*

"I know."

"It's just...Marc, yes. Marc always does this. Leg or finger or something. Ribs, once. When he was little. He's like a map of fuck ups. Alex doesn't just-"

"I know. I think it's just the frustration."

"Frustration." Roser leveled her eyes at him and blew some smoke to their left. "With the gossip?"

"Yeah. He's much more relaxed with it than me but I think it just distracted him enough today."

"But he's ok."

"Honestly, I'm amazed. Some of the things that make me so angry just make him laugh. And it's not fake, it's 100% true. He just doesn't care."

"Good. And you're ok."

"I'm ok."

"Sure."

"Yes, sure." He smiled as he got wrapped in a sudden Roser hug and nodded. "I'm finding it harder but he's very, very worth it."

"He is. You know we always thought _Marc_ might end up with you."

"What?!"

"He worshipped you. And by the time he was 16 or 17 it was obvious he wasn't just interested in girls. And all that time sharing the garage and then he joins a stupid website and falls for Jorge!"

 _God, imagine that._ "I know. It's crazy."

"Crazy. But in a great way. What I would expect from that little nightmare."

"Jaja. You like Jorge then?"

"I love that man to death. But don't tell him I told you. Well, either of them." She winked at him and took another drag. "I was always worried about Marc finding someone, to be honest. Alex is calmer and he knows how to switch off and relax. And he's naturally an easy person to spend time with. Marc is..." She smiled to herself and shrugged. "Marc is Marc. You know?"

"I think I do. And Jorge is...well, definitely Jorge..."

"Jaja. Exactly. And the things he's done for him..."

"I know."

"And the things I know he would do for him..."

"I know. And I would never have dared to drive up to Cervera on New Year's if it wasn't for them."

"Well I don't think Alex would either..."

"Hmm...You say that..." Dani smiled sideways at her and raised his eyebrows. "I was victim of a long and incessant campaign to make me love him."

She laughed at that, the deep and real and warm classic laugh he'd missed a lot during the past year, and then raised her eyebrows. "Alex?! My little baby?!"

"Alex. Your little baby. He'd decided what he wanted and he wasn't going to be put off. By anything. Girlfriends, me being straight..."

"Oh dear."

"Jaja. He was right though."

"That's usually Alex."

"Not both of them?"

"Hmm...Alex seems to just know when he's right. Marc likes to think he knows when he's right."

That made Dani giggle again. "Well I don't know about Marc but Alex certainly knows."

"He's right with you, isn't he?"

"Yes." _Absolutely._ "I thought everyone had to be like Marc and Jorge. The fairytale passion and fire, if it was real. But we're...I don't know. We're different but I guess we're built on the same things. I trust him with my life and there's nothing I'd ever want to keep from him. And he's the only person who's ever been able to make me feel a foot taller."

"I guess that comes in handy." She grinned again, but emotion showing in her eyes and backed up by half a hug, before finally putting the cigarette out and turning back to the door. "Right well I'd better go and yell at him..."

"Be my guest. If nothing else I'm never paying that much money for a last minute flight over here ever again."

"Jaja. You know you could move back?"

"Hmm. The money though, and the interest and paparazzi ...We've talked about it, to be honest. It's just difficult because I was never paid as much as they are, and I'm going to have to make good decisions with money to live like we do forever. Alex...well we have a shared bank account, and he doesn't throw it around, but things like this just make you think again. I don't want to live off him. Record contracts or not, careers end in a day and there's only another 10 years of his left probably anyway-"

"I know. Or you could move to Andorra..."

"We talked about that as well. My parents are getting a bit older now and they don't want to keep coming to Geneva...I don't know. And Alex's grandparents...and the training and facilities in Catalunya...I don't know. Have you asked Marc about it?"

"Yes. I think they're in a slightly different position..."

"I imagine so especially after that house sold-"

"Pff! More than that! You know Lorenzo made some bad decisions when he was younger."

"I do.." _Jaja._

"Jeje. I don't mean _that._ But well...I went through it all over Christmas to make sure no one had ripped them off. And let me tell you, Jorge could pay for all of you to live like kings for the next 300 years."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. Marc has been careful with what he's done with his money but it's not really got bigger. Jorge has taken all the right risks and got all the right profit, after the few wrong turns."

"Fucking liar!"

"What?!"

"Pfff. He said he's following Marc around this year as his training manager or something, but Marc's paying for the flights because he won't!"

"Oh, noooo. I think you've been had there. Jorge gave him half the house in Lugano, paid Marc for half the house in Andorra without him being able to stop him, paid for the wedding and the honeymoon. He donated 500,000 euros to the hospital that treated Marc. Ricky bought his new house with Jorge's money. Emilio has been the best manager in the world for Marc and Alex's careers, but that offer from Repsol Honda was the first one they put on the table. And Alex being Alex and happy with it just signed and said yes. Valera maybe had an easier job renewing with Yamaha for Jorge, but he's certainly looked after his wallet."

"Pff I want to change Puig."

"Jaja. I think you'll be ok..."

"Yeah I think so." He smiled at her again and held the door as they went back inside. "So on the Rossi scale of MotoGP money..."

"I don't know what Top Racers makes, but Jorge has more personal sponsors and never had to have a pay cut."

"What?"

"It's all very well going to Ducati for a record contract, but your stock goes down for the few years after."

"Ah, ok. And Jorge's stock didn't go down..."

"Jorge's last contract with Yamaha was almost double Marc's first contract with Honda. He's had ups and downs but never quite like Marc or Valentino. You put Lorenzo on your bike, you know you have a top three finish in the title, regardless of anything. Even when he's injured himself he's ended up P2."

 _How do you know all this._ "How do you-"

"The first time they were together, and Marc got attacked over moving, he freaked out. Jorge flew over as a surprise. Once Marc was asleep, Lorenzo appears in the kitchen in the middle of the night and stares at me and says 'I need to see your son's bank accounts'. I thought he was insane. Then he logged into his internet banking, sat down, and explained everything Marc had said and everything we were going to say to him to make sure he knew he'd made the right decisions. Marc, that is. So I said ok, we huddled round the laptop, and we worked everything out from that day until about 2050 with every eventuality. Since then he's kept talking to me. Even when they weren't together."

"He must really trust you."

"I would hope so. And you know, Jorge's mother and sister are lovely but they don't know what to do with their eyes once you get past 4 zeros. They don't understand it has to last forever, right to old age and care homes and kids and anything else. And Chicho...well he's never going to get another look at his son's accounts I don't imagine. And the difference that made to Marc, seeing everything in black and white, was amazing."

"Do you ever relax?"

"With money? Now yes. Before, never. We never had any and that's a difficult thing to stop thinking about. Especially given how Marc's career almost ended so many times."

"I can imagine. Do you want to be my accountant too?"

"Jaja, anytime. Out of interest, how much did Alex get paid?"

"You don't know?!"

"No, I don't know."

"Sounds like I shouldn't tell you then." The retired rider smiled at her as they stopped outside the door to Alex's room. "But I will."

"Good. Because I raised what I thought were two identical twins and in the end one of them calls me at 645am from Melbourne because he's dropped his toothbrush in the toilet and is upset, and the other one disappears for 2 weeks and pops up in Bali with you!"

"Jajajaja." _He bloody does as well._ "I'll respect what he's told you to some degree, but will you relax if I say that this year he's the highest paid athlete in MotoGP?"

"I think I knew that already."

"Ok. Well taking into account sponsorship, how does 'probably the highest paid athlete in Motorsport' sound."

"Wow. But Hamilton-"

"Would cry at Alex's bank balance now Mercedes have been caught and after last year. And the only thing Alex buys is coffee and flights."

"He's a dark horse."

"Spare a thought for those who have to live with him!"

"Jaja. I do! How did this happen, Dani."

"What?"

"Marc used to be on every billboard in Catalunya and Alex had to be persuaded to even go outside."

"Ah, well...he still is, mostly."

"As the guy slightly further in the background."

"Well maybe about 2 years ago, when Alex started winning, everyone really looked at him again. And Marc was a great poster boy, but...well. You can see. Can't you?"

"He finally grew into his grin."

"He grew into everything." The rider went a bit pink and grinned at the conspiratorial laugh. _No not even that-_ "He speaks perfect English, Italian and now French. He wins. He can pose like no one else in the world. Marc loves motorbikes more than anything but sometimes it means he misses things. Alex doesn't miss _anything_. He sent Hector a link from a gossip magazine in Poland last night he'd found and he couldn't believe it!"

"Jaja well, I know. It's nice. We worried for a while, because he was so shy. Didn't know how he'd deal with it. In the end I guess all his confidence has grown over time and it's real."

"Marc puts on a good show sometimes, you mean?"

"He does. It's just the way he deals with it I guess. He's got better though. Started with Andorra."

"Yeah, you can see the difference I think. From the inside at least."

"I think you can. And Alex doesn't miss anything, you said?" She smiled sideways at him and raised her eyebrows.

"Ah, well. Except apexes on a slippery supermoto training day in Geneva."

"Well no one's perfect."

"Hmm...maybe this one is..." He walked in, Alex pouting in the bed and wincing at his hand, and then looked back at Roser again. "Got to deal with the wimpishness though."

"Hey! It hurts-"

"Poor baby." The retired Honda rider walked over and pressed a kiss on his forehead, feeling himself relax again just being in proximity, and smiled as Alex gave him one of those looks that said more than a few books in one glance. _Love you too._ "You'll be ok."

*

alexmarquez23: Great day ending up in a bad night! Broken finger and back to Barcelona!! Thanks for all the wishes :) pic.twitter.com/kidvbn

alexmarquez23: Sorry @26_DaniPedrosa I ruined date night!!

26_DaniPedrosa: He did ruin date night so we had to rearrange a bit... #WHotel #Happiness #perfectnight #take2 pic.twitter.com/jdgcyv

alexmarquez23: I love you and I'm glad everyone knows. RT @26_DaniPedrosa: He did ruin date night so we had to rearrange a bit... #WHotel #Happiness #perfectnight #take2 pic.twitter.com/jdgcyv

*

"Awww."

"What." The younger man looked across the pillow and raised his eyebrows. "Too far for you?"

"No. Never."

"And you survived the press outside the hospital..."

"I did."

"And you're going to come to the track sometimes this year, right?" _Please say yes._ "Because I've been thinking and-"

"So have I. And I talked to Jorge..."

"Right..."

"And he's coming. As Marc's training manager or something. And I don't like the idea of watching you get awkward questions from the sofa..."

"It would be easier to stay-"

"You know I've never been very good at doing things the easy way..."

The taller man smiled at that and snuggled into him slightly. "Ah, well..."

"You ready for that?"

"I'm ready for anything."

"Really though, at the track-"

"Really. And...any thoughts on a wedding date..."

 _Definitely ok then._ "Maybe."

"Ooh..." He moved his head up again to get eye contact and smiled, one eyebrow raised. "2084, right?"

"Jaja, no. I thought maybe it would send a nice message to turn up in Qatar married."

"Seriously." He grinned up at him again, both eyebrows raised now, and then grinned into a kiss at the nod. "That would make me so happy."

"Good. Because you make me so happy."

"Awww, what's brought this on-"

"Just you. You and not being careful and reminding me how lucky I am."

"Dani."

"Hmm?"

"Promise me if it ever gets too much, you'll say something."

"I promise. And you too, ok?"

"And me too. Now tonight, please be gentle-" He lost the words into another kiss, his fiance's hand already ghosting over the skin of his back, and then felt that final little knot of stress dissipate as the older man cupped his face. 

"Always."

*

"I'm not arriving 3 hours early."

"It's a long haul flight."

"Yeah and we're Jorge Lorenzo and Marc Marquez."

"Pff. You've changed."

"Fuck you." The Mallorcan grinned over at him and then finally shrugged. "You know what? Ok. I don't have to be on a bike testing in two days, so up to you."

"Yeah exactly. You work for me now, know your place." The smaller rider grinned and then ducked out the way as he tried to whack him. "Also-" They staggered back slightly in the kiss towards the fridge before Marc found some air again. "They'll probably have to hold the flight for my brother-"

"Rivalry starting early is it-"

"It's been going since he was born." Marc finally boosted himself up onto the kitchen counter and wrapped his legs around the older rider's waist, grinning into another kiss. "Plus..."

"Hmm..."

"We get another 40 minutes to enjoy our new status-"

"Ok, sold. Take off your jeans."

"The romance lasted so long." The younger rider grinned again, now being carried back towards the bedroom, and nipped his husband's lip as he pulled him down on top of him once they'd reached the bed. "Last time until next week now, I need to ride well-"

"I'll be gentle-"

"No. Ruin me." Another evil grin. " _Please._ "


	15. #WelcomeBack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the break on this and hope you like it!! This covers pre-season although not all tests are described ;) Thank you so much for reading and please let me know what you think! ♥
> 
> Enjoy...

_This is it now. Public and paddock._ Marc squeezed his hand again as they reached the lobby of the Sama Sama, a few more steps of safety left, before they headed back out into the heat and then back into the cool of the car, destination Sepang International Circuit. 

"Nervous?"

"Yes."

"Regrets?"

"No."

Marc: We're on the way. Let me know :)

Dani: He says ok thanks and is doing his hair

Marc: Lol 

Dani: Don't

Marc: Are you guys like us?

Dani: In what way?

Marc: The retired one is stressed about time and the rider is fine ;)

Dani: Then yes.

Marc: Jajajaja

Dani: Your mum is always on time I don't understand what happened

Marc: Neither does she :D

*

MotoGP: MARC is the first Marquez to appear in the Repsol Honda box. Husband Jorge Lorenzo is with him! #welcomeback

MotoGP: Now the younger brother's turn! And we have another familiar face with him, Dani Pedrosa! #welcomeback

MotoGP: Who will come out on top? Alex isn't a rookie anymore and Marc has recovered fully from his crash last year... #MarquezvsMarquez this is war!

*

 _God this is weird._ He looked across at Dani on the other side of the box, the older man obviously sharing the feeling, before they kind of silently made a mutual decision and moved the chairs together, safety in numbers.

"This is so strange."

"I know. It's weird the first time, right?"

"Weird the first time and weird to see them both in here together."

"I know! But would be weirder to-"

"Yeah." Jorge nodded and smiled as Marc crossed the line to start his first flyer of the test. "Would be weirder to be at home, I think."

"I tried it last year sometimes, and it's fucking terrible." The Sabadell native winced slightly as Dylan went pink, having been talking loud enough for the mic to have picked it up and not having known it was there, before the next noise the public heard was Jorge's extreme giggle as he realised what had happened. _And we're not contracted. Just got to apologise and take your chances._

*

skullriderinc: @jorgelorenzo99 wearing our Marc special edition T in Kuala Lumpur today!

*

Marc: That pic is so hot where the hell are you

Jorge: Poolside... _Media content in this message_

Marc: Oh babbbbbbe. I'll be back in two minutes, tool

Marc: ROOM jajajajaja

Jorge: Staying here now :P

Marc: We can share a shower and I'll lick that body oil off you inch by inch first...

Jorge: Ok fine ;)

The Mallorcan pocketed his phone, trying to be polite to the people he saw on the way, before slamming back into the room and letting the air con work it's magic, biting his lip and tapping his fingers on the edge of the desk as he waited. Then took his clothes off, lay on the bed, and finally managed to make a relaxed face as the door opened and Marc barrelled in, cap thrown across the room and t shirt already off by the time he reached the bed. "Why does this heat make me so fucking desperate-"

"No idea..." The older rider nipped his lip in the kiss before helping him off with the rest of his clothes and groaning at the crotch contact. "But not complaining-"

"Makes a change-OW!"

"Shut up." Another spank. "Fuuuuuuck..."

*

alexmarquez23: Dinner with friends in KL!! #wintertest @lorenzo99 @marcmarquez93 @26_DaniPedrosa pic.twitter.com/jdjhvds

*

"So how was it." The younger rider smiled at Jorge in the mirror, naked and towel dried from the shower and perfectly aware of the effect that was having on his husband, before letting a tiny dribble of toothpaste escape the corner of his mouth and darting out his tongue to catch it.

"You're fucking cruel."

"Jeje." That filthy laugh. "But really?"

"Weird. But kind of good. I chose the right time to retire, I think. Not saying I'm not a bit jealous, but...I don't know. There's other cool stuff to do, too."

"Very true. And I'm glad. I was a bit worried."

"Same, to be honest." 

Marc locked their eyes together again before raising his eyebrows and smiling, toothbrush still in his mouth making words difficult. "You fink I dnn know."

"I don't know but...you know..."

"I know, you always think you're the only one who's switched on." He smirked at him and spat the toothpaste out before yelping as Jorge suddenly grabbed him round the waist and wrestled him out the bathroom, throwing the toothbrush back at the sink with great force with a great splatter and then wriggling again as he landed on the bed. "Hey, be careful-"

He lost the words into the older rider's mouth as Jorge leant down over him, murmurs of appreciation from both, before groaning and letting his eyes roll back in his head as his mouth descended and swallowed him. _Oh ok, that could work-_

*

"So how was the first real feel of this year's b-"

"Good."

"Ok..."

"How much do you think it will hurt tomorrow if you fuck me."

 _Jesus._ "Alex..."

"Hmm...?" He turned to him, both sat against the headboard in bed and naked, answering texts and emails from home, and raised his eyebrows as innocently as possible, well aware how decidedly un-innocent it was in reality.

"Don't..."

"I was faster than him today. So I figure you fuck me tonight, he's faster tomorrow, and then I take it back the day after. Plan?"

 _You just say it so normally._ "But what about being fastest-"

"No points in a test. And honestly..." He leant over, phone forgotten and eyes capturing Dani's, and slowly took the phone from the older man as he watched his resolve crumble. "Seeing you all hot and sticky-"

"Ok."

"Wow that was quick-"

"Shut up or you'll have to say that again-" He grinned as Alex pounced on him, sat on him and hands on his chest, staring down, before they both felt the humour leave slightly as the kiss was slower and deeper than expected, pent up stress starting to dissipate and re-connection found again. _I love you._

"Dani."

"Yeah."

"The wedding place replied and it's available..."

The older man paused them again at that, taking a second to let it sink in, before smiling and watching the grin spread over Alex's face, hands ghosting over his back. "Then let's do it."

*

Dani: Wedding invite, saturday before Qatar

Marc: So formal

Dani: Jaja are you going to be at home soon enough to open a paper one?

Marc: Ok no fair enough

Marc: We're in :)

Dani: Cool. Also you're best man for Alex. Eric is mine. Jorge and Raul are like extra people

Marc: Jajaja ok :)

Dani: Night :)

Marc: Did he say anything?

Dani: I'm not your spy :P

Dani: But he's pretty happy...

Marc: I fucking bet. How the hell does he take that speed through 1 and 2?!

Dani: I'm not saying anything! Ask Jorge

Marc: I did and he says it would be unfair to comment

Dani: Jajajajajaja

Marc: Do you give him tips?

Dani: Yes

Marc: Bastard

Dani: He doesn't use them jaja

Marc: Hmm I don't believe you

Marc: Why won't my husband help me

Dani: Honestly Jorge rides nothing like you, it would be pointless!

Marc: I know he doesn't ride like me

Marc: But he rides a bit like Alex and the bastard won't help

Dani: :P goodnight

Marc: Pfff

Dani: Ask Casey

Marc: Eh?

Dani: No need to know why Alex is faster

Dani: Just why you're slower...

Dani: Ask Casey!

Marc: That would be weird wouldn't it? Also I don't have his number

Dani: Well he's invited to the wedding so you might not have to look him up in the phone book :P

Marc: I like how you already know that Jorge wouldn't give it to me

Dani: jajaja GOODNIGHT!

Marc: Jaja sorry, goodnight!

Dani: Tell no one ;) _Contact details attached_

Marc: Thanks babe ;)

Dani: Doesn't work on me

Marc: Sure :P

*

Marc: Hi this is Marc. Turn 1 and 2, Sepang. Our style. Why am I slower than my brother...? Any idea? Cheers.

*

"So something interesting happened today...when you were out on the bike..."

"Hmm..." _I know what you're going to say._ "What..." He kept his eyes closed and pretended to be half asleep until he got prodded and had to open his eyes, Jorge holding his phone in front of him.

"Casey wondered why I didn't know about Turns 1 and 2..."

 _Busted._ "Oh. Jaja."

"Jaja?"

"Um...yeah?" He grinned at the look on his face and shrugged. "Just because you're an arsehole doesn't mean he is." He watched his husband's eyes get even wider before sticking his tongue out and then giggling. 

"Excuse me-" 

"Excused." The younger rider grinned to himself and closed his eyes again, this time pulling the plane-provided sleep mask down as well, until it was ripped off and he laughed at the even better expression and splutter. "Hey!"

"I thought you said you would figure it out-"

"Yeah. Texted Casey."

"But-"

"But?"

"But that's not figuring it out, that's asking for the answer."

"Look...I don't get it, Santi doesn't get it. No one gets it. So-"

"Why don't you just compare the telemetry-"

"What?"

"Compare the data."

 _Did I not tell you that._ "I can't." He chewed his lip slightly and nodded at the face of realisation, amused himself he'd forgotten to share that. _You even know what I did in those 41 minutes yesterday when I wasn't with you and I forgot this bit. Oops._ "Yeah, um...we don't share..."

"WHAT?!"

"Calm down! Mutual decision-"

"And Livio-"

"As long as we top Pol and Rins, we don't have to share."

"And whose idea-"

"Both of us."

"That makes no sense!"

"Hmm. It's annoying right now. It will be great when I'm on pole and he's P2 and they don't know why-"

"You're actually serious."

The younger rider nodded and smiled again, pulling him in by the collar for a kiss, before reclining his seat and putting the mask back on, middle finger flicking up when Jorge tried to talk again, unaware the gesture was repeated by the older man straight back at him. "Shush now, sleep time."

Jorge: Do you help Alex?

Dani: Yeah. I heard about you 

Jorge: What do you think?

Dani: Don't involve me :P

*

Dani: Wedding invite, Saturday before Qatar! Me and Alex, north of Barcelona!

Casey: We'll be there! Congratulations! :) 

Dani: great! Thanks :) how are you?

Casey: Good thanks! And I guess you are :) 

Dani: I am, and good :) 

Casey: Good :) how's retirement? Wanted to catch up with you at Jorge and Marc's wedding but we couldn't leave Ally

Dani: I know, I'm glad she's ok! :) and it's getting a lot better. Hard at first tbh, harder than I thought.

Casey: Good :) and yeah it takes some getting used to although I think it would be stranger when your partner is a rider and it's still a big part of your life

Dani: Exactly :) also did he contact you?

Casey: Haha if I say I know exactly who you mean does that answer the question?

Dani: Yes jaja ;)

Casey: I didn't realise Jorge didn't know though, oops

Dani: jajajaja bet their flight home was fun. Did you help?

Casey: Haha. I bet they bitch argue like no one else

Dani: YOU HAVE NO IDEA

Casey: hahahahaha can't wait to see it in real life :D

Casey: And yeah I did, best I could anyway

Dani: Kerbs, right?

Casey: Exactly!!! Why couldn't he see that!

Dani: I think they were looking for something insane or complicated. Wood for the trees and everything

Casey: haha I guess it goes that way sometimes

Dani: True enough! Right we're boarding, talk to you soon and there's a room reserved for you guys already if you want it

Casey: That would be great, cheers. Have a good flight!

Dani: Will try :) I'll break the news...

Casey: What?

Dani: That his brother cracked it ;)

Casey: Oh haha. Looking like a fun year...

Dani: Or the worst fucking year of my life

Dani: I'm not sure yet ;)

Casey: haha talk to you soon mate

Dani: Bye :)

*

Alex: Cheat

Marc: Fuck off

Alex: Pizza is here you know?

Marc: Ah shit yeah, thanks :D

Alex: Yours is poisoned

Marc: Your fiance was helpful

Alex: He already told me :P

Marc: Casey told ME so :P

Alex: What about the rest of the track, Marc? What about every other sector?

Marc: Wait for COTA and cry

Alex: What about the rest of the season, Marc?

Marc: Bring it

Alex: I am doing. When will you bring it?

Marc: I mean it now, no double meanings

Marc: Just bring the pizza

Alex: Jajajaja

Alex: Come and get it :P

Alex: It tastes like P1, it's not for you :P

Marc: You won't ever know that taste again

Alex: Also though genuinely come and get it because Dani's half asleep on me and he didn't sleep on the plane

Marc: Jaja ok. Is there any Diet Coke?

Alex: There was but I threw yours away

Marc: You're a fucking asshole

Alex: Learned from the best :P

Marc: I WAS SO HELPFUL LAST YEAR!

Alex: I know! What an idiot! ;)

The older brother walked in glaring, phone still in his hand, before ruffling Alex's hair on the way past and flicking his ear. "Bastard."

"Love you."

He stopped at that, feeling the same kind of sudden need to underline it was a joke, and bent down to whack a kiss on his brother's cheek and ruffle him again. "You too. Cycling tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yeah." _Read my mind. Some brother time._ "Diet coke is in the fridge and I left you half the brownie."

"I take it all back."

*

Roser: Could you confirm whether my son is alive please, Daniel. Thank you.

Dani: Jaja hello. He is, he's in the shower and as far as I'm aware he is alive

Roser: Could you possibly ask him to reply to any one of my 14 messages about friday...

Dani: Ah, yeah. His phone died when they were out. He said he was going to tell you about 7 if that's ok?

Roser: Perfect. Marc and Jorge, who replied promptly, are arriving about 715

Dani: See you at 8 o clock on friday night then...

Roser: Don't, I've planned dinner for 830 

Dani: jaja :) night!

Roser: Night :) thank you!

*

Marc: House is empty

Jorge: It's two nights :P

Marc: Hmm not actually joking too much, I fucking miss you today

Jorge: Aww sorry. I'll be back tomorrow babe, and I know. Ok?

Marc: This house is full of ghosts when you're not here

Marc: I'm just curled up on the sofa watching supercross from last week and all I can remember is doing that when it was the only thing stopping me crying over you and doing that when it felt like the only peace I got from her

Marc: Just love you a lot, sorry if I was a bit over the top in Malaysia especially second test

Jorge: You're always over the top and I love you exactly how you are. I'm still there a bit though because you're there, and where you are is always a bit of me. Cheesy but true. Why don't you go out and do something?

Marc: Love you. <3 same. And I can't be bothered. Sorry I just realised you're probably in the meeting

He looked down as his phone started to ring, smiling as the picture flashed up and then swiping to answer. "Hey. You're not busy-"

_"I've told them I need a few minutes. You ok?"_

"Sorry. I forgot-"

_"It's more than fine. Are you ok."_

"Bit better now."

_"Good. What did you do today?"_

"Rufea this morning with Alex. Just us. Then drove back up here and that's it really."

_"Dani?"_

"Barcelona. It was good to have some time with Alex to be honest. Weird though. I don't know what it is with today but there's too much nostalgia."

_"We should go."_

"Hmm. It's not how it was."

_"Too much me and then I was suddenly gone...?"_

"Something like that."

_"Well let's invite Tito and Rins and everyone and do it again. We started again and anything else can."_

"That might be good. In fact we could do something before the wedding."

_"Now you're talking. Tito, Rins, Jose Luis, me, you, Ricky, Ferran, Alex, Dani and CASEY..."_

"You think he would?"

_"I don't know but we should definitely ask!"_

"Yes. And we could film it properly-"

_"Yes. That would be amazing."_

"Ok. I'll start that off then. And let you get back to your meeting."

_"I don't need to go yet if you need me more."_

"I always need you more but I'm now sat up feeling alive and this sounds like a great idea."

_"Ok. Good! I love you, Marc. A lot."_

_Aww._ "Love you too."

_"Night..."_

"Goodnight." He took a little breath as he heard it disconnect before taking a deeper one and nodding to himself, trying to shake it off and turning the TV up again to fill the quiet.

Marc: Rufea. Motocross and dirt track day before the wedding...

Alex: Sounds great :) who?

Marc: Me you Jorge Dani Rins Ricky Ferran Tito Jose Luis...

Alex: Showdown :D

Marc: There's someone else who will be around too...

Alex: OOOH but will he ride?

Marc: I'll ask!

*

Marc: Confirmed everyone but Ricky who will come if his wife isn't in labour. It's now three rounds. MX in Ponts on tuesday, DTX at Rufea on wednesday and then Montmelo said we can have the track the day after for the whole fucking day!

Alex: jaja fair enough. And :D :D Woooo!! Wow!

Marc: I know!

Alex: Also...everyone? ;)

Marc: EVERYONE.

*

@Official_CS27: Honoured to be heading back to Europe now to go to a couple of very special events! I'll let you know soon!

@marcmarquez93: @Official_CS27 please do!

@Official_CS27: @marcmarquez93 shhhh... ;)

*

@lorenzo99: Morning everyone! Please stop asking me, I know nothing!

@lorenzo99: I'm sure @Hector could help though...? ;)

Hector: Bastard

Jorge: Jaja :P *mwah*


	16. Showdown 93: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait and hope you like it!! Will reply to all comments tomorrow, promise! ♥

@marcmarquez93: Best kept secret in MotoGP: #Showdown93 is coming!

@marcmarquez93: We’ll bring you all the coverage possible from the three rounds: motocross, dirt track and Circuit de Barcelona-Catalunya! Next week, tues-weds-thurs!

@marcmarquez93: Me, @lorenzo99, @alexmarquez23, @26_DaniPedrosa, @Rins42, @FerranCardus @RickyCardus88 @jl20Martinez @TitoRabat and a very special guest…

@marcmarquez93: The one and only @Official_CS27!!! #GameOn #Showdown93

@MaverickMack25: DM @marcmarquez93 is it invite only?

@marcmarquez93: DM @maverickmack25 text me 629 269 982?

629…: Hi it’s Mav.

Marc: Hi! You want in? Next week, it’s like the pre wedding party! Would be great :) Tuesday MX in Ponts, Wednesday DTX at Rufea, Thursday Montmeló

25gang: Sorry didn’t realise it was a wedding thing! You want competition? ;)

Marc: Didn’t want to ask because we were nervous of making people say yes to gay things :P

Marc: Would be brilliant if you could come. Kiara?

25gang: Hey I’m 100% not homophobic! Would love it! Casey’s riding?

Marc: Cool! :) and yesssss!!

25gang: Ok awesome! I’m in. And yes Kiara says she’d love it although on tarmac I don’t know how she’ll go

25gang: I now have a black eye

Marc: Jajajaja :D ok cool! I’ll add you to the list! Bring your own everything. Ok?

25gang: Ok, send me times and places and cc etc, I’ll sort it :)

Marc: Will do!

*

@marcmarquez93: Lots of interest! GP riders/Copa Rodi etc just get in touch and we’ll try

@marcmarquez93: No there won’t be any Valentino or Biaggi!

@marcmarquez93: This is to celebrate the wedding of Dani and my brother

@marcmarquez93: If you’re homophobic please be aware of that

@lorenzo99: And fuck off. RT @marcmarquez93: If you’re homophobic please be aware of that

Marc: Love you, also though shhh :P

Jorge: Jeje. I like this no contract life :D

Marc: Bring milk

Jorge: Ok babe x

Marc: Are we middle aged

Jorge: Yes ;) :P

Marc: Bring Nutella

Jorge: Not anymore

Marc: Jajaja. I’m going to lick it off you slowly

Jorge: definitely not definitely not middle aged

Jorge: definitely have a boner at the Swiss border

Marc: Ahhhh jajajjaja

Marc: Please get stopped, PLEASE

Jorge: Didn’t :P

Jorge: See you in a bit. Meeting in Sorengo then I’m coming 

Marc: Actually, want to go for dinner tonight?

Jorge: Would love to. 

Marc: Meet you to the left of the Paradiso boat stop at 8?

Jorge: Public?

Marc: It’s dying down and I want a normal evening! Waterfront restaurant walk in

Jorge: Ok. Sounds perfect.

Marc: Don’t wear anything too formal (I know you have a wardrobe in your car :P)

Marc: I’m coming in a beanie, dark shirt and jeans 

Jorge: Are you going to wear that wooly cardigan?

Marc: Yes…

Jorge: Cute cute cute!! 

Marc: Awwww

Jorge: I think you’re right

Jorge: This is a good idea

Marc: Screenshot :D

Jorge: Jajajaja

Jorge: Be careful who you call for a taxi

Marc: <3 I’m walking down. Won’t have my mind changed. Will prove my point.

Jorge: Please don’t

Marc: See you at 8. Love you x

Jorge: Please…

Marc: Nope. X

Jorge: x

*

“Seeeeee….” The younger rider stopped them, walking along the lake holding hands, and wound his arms around Jorge’s waist, light just flashing in the older man’s eyes. “Told you we’d be ok.”

“Hmm…”

“And you’re even almost relaxed…” Marc smiled at that, the Mallorcan finding it too infectious to not follow suit, before leaning up into a quick kiss and then moving his arms to around his neck, Jorge’s hands moving down to rest on the younger rider’s hips. “You know nights like tonight when there’s no racing and no paddock and no papers…”

“Hmm…”

“I answer an important question.”

“And what’s that?” Jorge let his eyes wander slightly to Marc’s lips and back, fingers moving gently where they were holding onto him, and raised his eyebrows slightly. 

“‘How I will survive without MotoGP.” He leaned into a quick kiss and then pulled the Mallorcan over to the water’s edge, light sparkling across the surface in front of them. “And I’ll miss it, and maybe we’ll have to do a lot of skydiving for the adrenaline. But I’ll be so, so happy.”

 _Aww._ “Marc.”

“Hmm?”

“You’ve changed my life and I fucking love you.” He grabbed him back into a kiss, younger rider’s arms going round his neck again, and relaxed against the railing as his tongue was let in and they both held on a bit tighter, 10 or 15 minutes passing until they were shivering and finally pulling apart properly, breathless and a little bit starstruck by the moment.

“You know that kiss in Tavullia at the start-“

“Yeah.”

“I think we finally beat it.”

*

@Showdown93: This is the official twitter account for this week’s events in support of #LapsforLife93

@Showdown93: We’ll be bringing you as close to the action as possible!

@Showdown93: Tickets are available for all 3 events on the gate, the money goes to the charity

@Showdown93: Ponts only: 15 euros, Rufea: 15 euros, Montmeló: 20 euros. All 3 events: 40 euros

@Showdown93: Everything begins at 10am with final pódiums at 3pm

@Showdown93: We hope to see you there!

*

**Monday**

“Morning.” _English. English is a bit weird._

“Hi.” The Australian got out the car, beaming at both of them, and then wrapped Jorge in a hug before moving on to Marc, that a little bit weirder. And then back to normal as Dani walked over and grabbed him, smile wider than his face and moving them side to side for a second, forgetting about Adriana completely and then kisses doing the rounds. “So…this is your place, yeah?”

“Here and Rufea for Motocross, usually. Here is closer to Andorra, Rufea is easier from Cervera.”

“Makes sense.”

“You like it?”

“I love it.” The Australian turned back to him after admiring the track and grinned, eyes burning. “When do we start?”

*

@Showdown93: Breakfast of champions! @Official_CS27 shares a coffee with @marcmarquez93 as they go through the rules of engagement! Pic.twitter.com/iavudb

*

 _It’s finally happening._ He looked over to his left, Casey’s eyes smiling back at him from under the helmet, and then right, to Jorge’s eyes staring straight ahead, ignoring them completely. _Game on._ He flipped his visor down as Casey did, waiting for the Go!, and then grinned to himself as they all gassed it at once and squirrelled away from the line, Casey immediately out front. _It’s finally happening._

*

“You fucking liar.” Dani sat next to his old teammate and took the offered coffee. “There’s no way you’ve not ridden for ages-“

“I said I’d not ridden on _tarmac_ for ages.”

“Ah.” Pause. “Shit.”

Casey laughed at that, moving his legs slightly to let Alex past and smiling as the younger Marquez just took Dani’s cup out his hand, thievery clear as day, and then shrugged and smiled off into the distance slightly. “To be honest, I might be.”

*

@Showdown93: Training day continues, now in Rufea. Dirt track. @Official_CS27 and @Maverickmack25 shown the ropes by @alexmarquez23! Pic.twitter.com/ljhuvba

*

**Tuesday**

_Oh wow._ Marc looked up, having been there an hour already but concentrating on the bike, and found Jorge’s eyes across the makeshift box they’d created. “So many people!”

The Mallorcan nodded, moving back slightly to allow Hector past him who was trying to pin down the best 4G signal, and then pointed the other way, too. “There’s more!”

“Good, I like it when there’s a crowd to watch me kick your ass.”

“Same, _amor_ , same.”

*

Marc: Ok sound the alarm

Jorge: Jajajajaja

Marc: Did you expect this

Jorge: MX, yes. Well, Kiara at least. Casey a bit.

Marc: What did I do. We’re destroyed and they’re so blonde and unthreatening.

Marc: They’d better be slow on track!!

Jorge: Jajaja :D

Marc: Pffffff

Jorge: Jaja. Look up, your brother is about to pass Ricky 

Marc: Ooh nice

Jorge: Why don’t you just come over here and watch with me?

Marc: Against team rules. Team 93 doesn’t want to spend time with the enemy

Jorge: Team 99 doesn’t mix on and off track

Marc: Team 93 is offended that’s what you think this is

Marc: Plus last time Team 93 came over there, a member of Team 99 tried to trip him up

Jorge: Shhhh

Jorge: He didn’t mean it

Marc: He fucking did :P

Jorge: Whatever

Marc: Team 93 is above your mind games

Marc: Plus if needs be we have an accord with Team 73 and 53 :P

Jorge: Ah ok I’m glad you’re ok with that

Marc: Oh really…

Jorge: That’s why I’m smiling

Marc: Who..

Jorge: Kiara and Casey :P

Marc: Oh great

Jorge: Thanks for telling me how worried you are

Jorge: I’ll pass that on

*

“Are you ok, babe?”

Kiara pouted again and stuck up her middle finger, still rubbing her leg slightly. “No.”

“Sorry. I didn’t mean-“

“Don’t even try and make it better.” She held up her hand and let the tiniest hint of smirk show at Mav’s face. “Just get ready for some serious payback-“

“Oh THAT’S how it’s going to be is it-“

“Yes.” She finished the rest of her coffee and smacked the mug on the table, Julia jumping slightly despite himself, and then walked back over to her bike and sent him another gesture, tongue briefly popping out her mouth.

“I like her.”

The Suzuki rider turned round and smiled affectionately and angrily at the same time. “Me too.”

“She’s cool.”

“She is.”

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Hmm?”

“Does she usually beat you?” Rins ducked the incoming whack before it got chance to connect, walking off laughing and blowing his rival a kiss, laughing at the expression and feeling a little pang of jealousy. _That would be a yes._

*

@Showdown93: Ponts MX completed! Thanks to everyone who came, great atmosphere and great cause!

@Showdown93: We’ll upload more photos and videos later but drumroll for the winners…

@Showdown93: Top on points after MX: Fontanesi - 48 / Marquez M – 44 / Stoner – 42

@Showdown93: Maverick has appealed to Race Direction following an incident with his fiancé

@Showdown93: Since Race Direction is Adriana Stoner, we don’t expect it to be upheld

@Showdown93: Join us tomorrow for Dirt track in Rufea! #LapsforLife93

*

**Wednesday**

@Showdown93: Welcome to Day 2! Great crowd at Rufea. Pic.twitter.com/jhvbdnm

@Showdown93: We can confirm that Adriana has dismissed Maverick’s case overnight, with no right to appeal

@Showdown93: The number 8 and number 25 bikes are no longer sharing a box/tent

@Showdown93: Heat 1 gets underway in 5 minutes! First up is Maq, Rin, Fon, Car, JMar (Martin), Rab

*

 _Ok. I’m having you now._ Marc nodded to himself, twisting the throttle again as the 5 second board showed, and then felt his heart leap as the gate dropped, gassing it perfectly and sliding around in the lead, Tito on his tail, and Rins just behind him. _Focus and destroy. Let’s go._

*

@Showdown93: Winner of Heat 1 is Maq, Rab P2, Rin P3. Incident between Fon and Car will be investigated

@Showdown93: Adriana has disqualified Cardús (Ricky) from his 4th place

@Showdown93: His defence that it will cause stress to his heavily pregnant wife didn’t stand

@Showdown93: Heat 2 is Lor, CaF (Ferran), Vin, Sto, Mar, JLM (Jose Luis)

*

 _This is vastly unfair._ He saw the same mirrored on Casey’s face before they pulled on their helmets and headed out to the start. _The pros and the GP riders who don’t train this way._ And then got the hole shot, started to believe, and then almost lost his leg to Ferran Cardús. _I will firebomb your mother’s restaurant._

*

@Showdown93: Heat 2 results: Mar, JLM, CaF. Stoner 4th after trouble off the line. Lor DNF

@Showdown93: Lor has appealed to race direction for a penalty to be applied to CaF, bruising evident

@Showdown93: Adriana has granted the appeal and CaF is demoted to 4th. Stoner moves up to 3rd

@Showdown93: Maybe that’s why she did it…

*

 _Ok. We got this._ Dani nodded to himself a few more times, Alex’s encouragement from the side very appreciated, and then almost closed his eyes as they hit the gas and the gate dropped. _These guys are brutal._

*

@Showdown93: Last Chance qualifier sees superstars 26 and 99 go head to head

@Showdown93: And they both go through, just ahead of CaF who dropped it on the first lap but fought back 3 seconds faster ;)

*

@Showdown93: Standings after today! Marquez M – 94, Marquez A – 88, Stoner – 86. 

@Showdown93: Pic of complete results! Pic.twitter.com/kaivudb

*

**Thursday**

@Showdown93: Today is tarmac. Are you ready @marcmarquez93, @alexmarquez23, @26_DaniPedrosa, @Maverickmack25, @Official_CS27? #FINALROUND 

*

Marc: Good luck

Jorge: Be safe

Marc: You too

Jorge: Be slow

Marc: You too ♥

Jorge: ♥

Marc: Now I bet you wish you had Alex :P

Jorge: I have Casey…


	17. Showdown 93: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations to the 2015 MotoGP World Champion!!
> 
> And now, sorry for the wait! I've been incredibly busy!! I hope you like it and the tweets make sense...? Let me know!!
> 
> Mostly though, thank you so much for reading and any feedback! Seriously! ♥

@Showdown93: So first up we have an hour of track time to get acclimatized. First qualifying session will begin at 11.15 and will be Fon, JMar, CaF, Car, JLM

@Showdown93: Jorge Martin fastest in that session, we will collate the lap times at the end to make the grid. It’ll be a surprise ;)

@Showdown93: Now retired GP riders: Stoner, Pedrosa and Lorenzo. Lorenzo fastest at the moment, Dani struggling with set up and Casey making mistakes

@Showdown93: Stoner put in a lap a tenth faster than Ped to get P2. 

@Showdown93: Now GP riders. Vin, Maq, Mar, Rab and Rin…Fontanesi is now in the #25gang again, we are happy to report.

@Showdown93: It looks like a Marquez battle for fastest time, Alex currently a tenth clear at the top with Vin P3

@Showdown93: Marc takes the top spot with 3 seconds to go. Now we’ll reveal the grid, from back to front…

@Showdown93: From last to middle: JLM, Fontanesi, Ferran, Martin, Cardus, Rabat, Rins..

@Showdown93: Row 2: P6 – Ped, P5 – Vin, P4 – Stoner

@Showdown93: P3 – Mar (Alex)

@Showdown93: Who do you think?

@Showdown93: Yup you guessed it. P2 – Lorenzo.

@Showdown93: 9 thousandths faster than his husband, @marcmarquez93 will start from pole! There will be 3 races of 10 laps each, first at 1.30pm

*

“Alex, seriously. Stop pouting.”

“But-“

“Yeah, I know, you fucked up turn 8. It’s fine. Front row and ready to fight, right?”

“Right. I just-“

“Alex-“

“Ok, ok. Fine.” He pecked Dani on the lips quickly before nodding and taking a sip of coke. “Ok.”

*

“Oh, it’s _you_.” The older Marquez brother fake glared as Jorge walked into the bathroom, stood drying his hands on a paper towel. “Knew there was someone in my tow.”

“Sure.” The Mallorcan smirked and patted him on the ass on the way past, using the urinal and _knowing_ Marc was just stood behind him staring. “Don’t be weird. You’ve sucked it all before.”

“Jeje. Ohhh, I have.” He giggled and waited for Jorge to finished washing his hands before grabbing him from behind and staring at them in the mirror, eyes finding his old rival’s. “Are you enjoying this?”

“Loving it.”

“Same. Great idea, babe.”

“You made it happen.”

“Hmm, but great idea.” The Honda rider moved round to face him and wound his arms round Jorge’s neck. “Great idea and get ready to have your ass kicked-“ He lost the words into a kiss, both breathing it in for a second, and then pulled away and squeezed his ass. “Be careful. Would be ironic if we all got injured now.”

“Ironic.”

“Funny?”

“Funny maybe. For us. For you, more habitual-“

“Fuck you.” Another squeeze. “See you on the grid.”

_All the times we heard that before, and this time it comes with nothing unsaid._ “Be careful.”

*

@Showdown93: For those asking, yes Adriana will remain in her role as race direction for these three races.

@Showdown93: For all those complaining, yes it is biased. We’re ok with it. We don’t expect any incidents.

@Showdown93: Not with Casey anyway… ;)

*

_“He has the most natural talent I’ve ever seen.”_ Casey tried to chase that out of his mind, it proving more a distraction than encouragement, as he looked at Marc’s exhaust. _This kid though, Ben. This kid…well, man now. This man who everyone said they wanted me to race…_ He took a deep breath, last checks completed, before he felt that familiar and long missed feeling suddenly just blanket over him. _Racing. I can do that._ And then floored it off the line behind Marc, everything suddenly in perfect focus.

*

@Showdown93: First lap incident between Vin and Rin is being investigated by Adriana. They are both now at the back having run off together at T1

@Showdown93: Familiar story off the line: Lorenzo leads Pedrosa, Stoner, Marquez A and Marquez M.

@Showdown93: They’re a second clear by the end of lap 1, no one wants to make a move

@Showdown93: Ride through penalty for both Vin and Rin “for being dicks”

@Showdown93: Rabat is breaking away from the chasing group, catching A Marquez who was passed by his brother into T1 last time round. 7 laps remaining. Lorenzo-Pedrosa-Stoner-Marc-Alex-Rabat…

@Showdown93: M Marquez on a charge, now Lor-Maq-Sto-Ped-Mar. 6 laps remaining.

@Showdown93: The duel for the lead has started. Alex has passed Dani for P4. Stoner is sitting back watching the fight at the front.

@Showdown93: Casey has taken the happy couple at the end of the main straight, ran a bit deep but kept it. Lorenzo shook his head at Marc trying to follow him through. 5 laps remaining.

@Showdown93: Black flag for 25 and 42, “for being dicks and then ignoring race direction”. Maverick rode past the pit board with his middle finger up.

@Showdown93: Stoner-Lorenzo-Marc-Alex-Pedrosa, Pedrosa is sitting up at the end of the straight. 3 laps to go!

@Showdown93: Incredible battle! Lor makes a move for the lead and opens the door for Maq to follow, and Pedrosa takes A Marquez back for P4!

@Showdown93: Maq and Lor swapping positions at the front, Stoner being held up

@Showdown93: Casey has waved Dani past. Not sure what the plan is.

@Showdown93: Ah, he’s used the tow to take him back into T1. Clever instead of letting Dani use his speed to take him. 2 laps to go!

@Showdown93: A Marquez took Stoner and Pedrosa in the first half of the lap. Dani has now taken Stoner.

@Showdown93: Marc has run Lor wide. Adriana is investigating.

@Showdown93: Over the line for the final lap: A Marquez, Ped, Stoner, Maq, Lor. Angry Lor

@Showdown93: Maq has let Lor back through. Adriana says this is enough to negate a penalty.

@Showdown93: Lorenzo immediately attacks Stoner, Marc following. And now Pedrosa. Some reluctant husband team work at play…

@Showdown93: A Marquez, Lorenzo, M Marquez, Pedrosa, Stoner. Ped takes Maq and does the same as Maq in 2014 on the brakes! Maq avoids but runs wide

@Showdown93: Mar, Lor, Ped, Sto, Maq. 

@Showdown93: Lorenzo goes for the lead and takes it! Stoner attacks Ped, Pedrosa back through

@Showdown93: Final few corners!! Alex attacks again, too deep! Ped takes over at the front!

@Showdown93: Ped-Lor-Mar-Sto-Maq. No, Lor-Ped-Sto-Mar-Maq. Don’t even know.

@Showdown93: Unbelievable! RACE ONE RESULT: winner: DANI PEDROSA

@Showdown93: Photo finish podium! It’s either Lorenzo and M Marquez or Lorenzo and Stoner

@Showdown93: Adriana is not in charge of video ;)

@Showdown93: PED-LOR-MAQ is the result of race 1!!

*

“What the fuck was that.”

“What?”

“You know what.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have been so mean in pre-season…”

“Marc…it’s a charity day and I have bruises.”

“Alex…it’s racing and you ran a bit wide…”

“Marc…”

“Alex…”

“Fuck you.” The younger brother held up his middle finger before grabbing the champagne bottle from Marc and stomping off, smirk just about evident. _Next time, bastard._

*

@Showdown93: RACE 2 on lap 1: Lor-Sto-Ped-Mar-Maq-Vin-Rin-Rab-Car-JMar-CaF-Fon-JLM

@Showdown93: Marc has not yet learnt the start procedure for a motorcycle

@Showdown93: Big crash, riders ok. Involved: Cardus-Cardus Ferran- and JLM. Awkward.

@Showdown93: JLM will start Race 3 from the back of the grid, Adriana has decided.

@Showdown93: He’s sulking but he did skittle two Carduses.

@Showdown93: Stoner attacks for the lead, Lorenzo takes him back. Gap back to Maq leading the chasers is over a second now

@Showdown93: This could be a 2012 replay, Mar and Maq are dueling and letting them escape. Ped sitting up again.

@Showdown93: Rin and Vin through on Ped

@Showdown93: Ped takes back Rins. Vin has taken Maq and Mar, now chasing Lorenzo and Stoner

@Showdown93: Maq and Mar dropping through the field as they duel. Lorenzo-Stoner-Vin-Rin-Ped-Marc-Alex-Rab-JMar-Fon

@Showdown93: Kiara down at T1. Rider ok but pissed off.

@Showdown93: Stoner has the lead from Lor. Rins has attacked #25gang. Pedrosa with the group, Mar and Maq now have Rabat on their tail

@Showdown93: Rabat through on Mar and Maq. Stoner-Lorenzo-Rins-Vin-Pedrosa-Rabat-Marc-Alex-JMar. 5 laps remaining.

@Showdown93: Stoner and Lorenzo are pulling away. Vin takes Rin for P3 but actually takes him for a ride through the gravel.

@Showdown93: Both back on track and yelling at each other.

@Showdown93: Sto-Lor +1.2 Ped, +1.3 Rabat, +3 Rin/Vin

@Showdown93: Alex and Marc’s last lap was 3 seconds off Casey’s pace. JMar catching them fast.

@Showdown93: Marc runs Alex a little wide into T1 with a hand up to apologise. Alex gives him the finger. JMar through on both

@Showdown93: Marquez brothers now dead last and swearing

@Showdown93: Lorenzo has caught Stoner again. Pedrosa only 4 tenths back. 

@Showdown93: Adriana will investigate Rin and Vin after the race for “unsporting behaviour”

@Showdown93: In her opinion Marc and Alex “are punishing themselves enough”

@Showdown93: 3 laps to go: Stoner and Lorenzo-Pedrosa-Rabat. +2.4 Vin-Rin-JMar- +12.6 Maq-Mar (lol)

@Showdown93: Lorenzo attacks for the lead and keeps it. Lorenzo-Stoner-Pedrosa. Rabat too far back now to make the podium unless something happens

@Showdown93: Penultimate lap over the line: Lorenzo, +0.3 Stoner, +0.2 Pedrosa, +1.6 Rabat, +2.1 Vin-Rin, + 1.9 JMar. Marc and Alex now 18 SECONDS BACK

@Showdown93: Pedrosa has attacked Stoner! Lorenzo, +0.4 Pedrosa, +0.3 Stoner

@Showdown93: Lorenzo now approaching lap record pace. Pedrosa pulling away from Stoner too!

@Showdown93: Casey runs wide! Rabat now right behind him!

@Showdown93: Lorenzo pulling away from Dani! This is it now!!

@Showdown93: RACE 2: LORENZO-PEDROSA-STONER-RABAT-VIN-RIN-JMAR. No sign of Marquezs.

@Showdown93: Alex has crossed the line, 21 seconds back but lap record final sector…

@Showdown93: Marc is entering T10 now…

@Showdown93: Event organizer Marc Marquez has now crossed the line. What happened we’re not sure…

@Showdown93: Marc is now walking down the pit lane to Alex’s garage. He’s still got his helmet on…

@Showdown93: Tense

@Showdown93: He’s fallen over a tyre warmer and turned around. Alex blew him a kiss.

@Showdown93: Race 3 soon!

*

@Showdown93: Race 3. Guess who’s leading off the line? Yep! Lorenzo-Pedrosa-Alex-Stoner-Marc

@Showdown93: Rin and Vin are off at T1. Again.

@Showdown93: JMar’s ambition outweighed his talent, takes down Rabat. Riders ok.

@Showdown93: Lorenzo-Stoner-Pedrosa-Marc-Alex

@Showdown93: Rin and Vin need a miracle to catch up

@Showdown93: The miracle is called Marquezs at war and it’s happening again. Marc and Alex dropping.

@Showdown93: Lorenzo-Stoner-Pedrosa. Marc and Alex last

@Showdown93: Oh God. Both Marquez brothers riding down the straight on the wrong side, too defensive

@Showdown93: Marc has used the run off to make T2, Alex angry

@Showdown93: Marc has let him back past. Stoner has passed Lorenzo.

@Showdown93: Casey pulling away. The front group are settled in positions. Stoner-Lorenzo-Pedrosa

@Showdown93: Marc and Alex’s last lap was 5 seconds slower than Casey

@Showdown93: 2 laps remaining

@Showdown93: Stoner-Lorenzo-Pedrosa-Rins-Vin …. (half a lap) Marc and Alex.

@Showdown93: No drama at the front. Lots of drama at the back. Marc now leads Alex.

@Showdown93: Complete war. Clean but ridiculous. #93vs73

@Showdown93: Stoner crosses the line to win, Lorenzo P2, Pedrosa P3. Happy podium.

@Showdown93: There’s a puff of dust at the final corner. Maq and Mar have disappeared from the timing screens…

@Showdown93: It seems Marc tried a Valentino 2009 and didn’t pull it off. They’re arguing in the gravel.

@Showdown93: From the dust appears Alex, sprinting to the line on foot. Marc has given chase. It’s a long way to the line in a foot race wearing boots and leathers…

@Showdown93: Alex crosses the line first and gets on the floor, tired! Marc is crawling on all fours towards him and the finish line, about 20 feet to go. It’s as elegant as it sounds.

@Showdown93: Marc has reached his brother and has collapsed next to him. (They’re fine, just drama queens)

@Showdown93: Alex is on his feet and extends his hand down to his brother to help him up. Marc is making him wait…

@Showdown93: Perfect! If ridiculous. Brothers now hugging, helmets off. What a race!

*

“You want to go home?”

“Never.” The Australian grinned at Marc, shaking his head, before shrugging and sighing. “I miss it, don’t get me wrong. But everything else…”

“I understand. Especially now. Pity we never got to race each other really…”

“Yeah. Pity…”

_Pity we can’t just-_

*

@Showdown93: Team Lorenzo has won the event overall, too consistent as always ;)

*

"And on the brakes, if you-"

"Babe? I know." Marc reached up to peck him on the lips before nodding and pulling on his helmet, crowds now gone and final event one they'd decided would stay more private. "I know, but I love you for trying-"

"Marc?"

"Hmm?"

"I mean it, be fucking careful. With both of you."

"I know." Another nod. "I know."

_I know but do you KNOW._ He took in another little breath before looking away down to where Adriana was having the same talk with Casey. "You think you can win this?"

_Don't you?_ "I think I can try."


	18. Showdown 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much, sorry for the wait!! I'll have more time over Xmas!!
> 
> Hope you like it and I'll try and reply soon!! <3

"Ok, first of all...don't take too many risks. Ok?" The Mallorcan looked between them, neck and neck at the start line, and saw two nods. "Secondly, remember it's one race on one day and you're neither of you in top condition right now."

"Hey, I-"

"Don't argue, amor." Jorge held up his finger and then shared a smile with Casey as the Cervera native huffed. "15 laps, yeah?"

Two nods.

"Ok, then just wait for the lights...."

*

Casey got off the line first. Sharpened by the racing experience of the weekend, it didn't feel much like he'd ever been away, although he knew he wasn't quite as fast as before. That would have been impossible. And Marc was incredible around Montmelo. _But I will sell my soul to beat you._ He caught sight of Adri next to the pit board as he went past, Marc apparently 3 tenths behind him, and then suddenly felt himself relax. _No, I won't. But I don't think you will anymore, either._

*

"Nervous?"

"Terrified." The Mallorcan winced again as Marc slammed into Turn 1, late on the brakes as always, and looked back at Alex. "What do you think?"

"I think Marc will win."

"So do I."

"Not sure he would have 5 years ago though..."

"Me neither."

"So we don't learn much?"

"Maybe not. But Marc will learn something."

"Hmm?"

"That he's fucking brilliant and no amount of tabloid bullshit and ass-kicking can change that."

Alex smiled to himself slightly, half shrug, and then linked their arms together and gave him a half squeeze. "I know, it bothers him."

"It's not made him bitter."

"I know. Competitive in the best way." Another smile. "But I can understand it. It must be weird having been ahead of me so long and then suddenly wondering how I'm so quick..."

"Maybe." The Mallorcan winced again, accidentally squeezing Alex's arm a bit hard, and then took a deep breath. "How are you so quick?"

"You know the answer is fucking cheesy."

"I can take it..."

"Well...It makes a big difference when your heroes believe in you."

"Dani."

"Dani. And Marc. What Marc said to me when I first got this ride is something I'll never forget."

"Wait a second...are you saying I'm not your hero?" He grinned sideways at him, pretending to be puzzled, and then felt the humour change to emotion as he got patted on the back and Alex looked back at the screen, moving away to go and find Dani.

"Not _on_ track."

_Wow._ "Alex wait-"

"Don't ruin it-"

"I won't. But same to you."

"I know." The younger Marquez winked and then disappeared out the front of the garage, not having expected that to come back at him. _Wow._

_Don't think you did._

*

_I can win this._ He closed another tenth, now in the final 5 laps and having tried desperately to be patient this far, and then concentrated on glueing his front wheel to Casey's rear. _Next time round, on the straight._

*

_Next time round._ He took the final corner a bit tighter than normal, and slower, and smiled to himself as Marc took the bait on the outside, then tucked back in the slipstream and lined up turn 1, back in front again. _Ha._

*

_Bastard._ He was impressed by the confidence after so long not having ridden, and the tactic. And the confidence of the tactic. _But you know this means we have to go to war._

*

_Ok. I am ready._ He closed the door as much as possible, Marc behind him now audible round every corner, and then winced as he made a mistake and instinctively tucked his elbows and knees in as the other rider appeared next to him. _Play fair._

*

_That was ok, right? That was your fault._ He concentrated on the final few corners, the 2009 race haunting him, and the earlier failed move on his brother, and then tucked in down the straight and read the board again. _Final lap. Jesus._ And then went too deep into Turn 1, lost half a second, and felt all the pressure suddenly evaporate. _Right, well. All or nothing. I can do that._

*

He was waiting for it. It was like going back in time, only the guy on the bike behind him actually respected him and didn't usually, nowadays, punt people out the way. _But then I know you want this._ He made it to T10 still ahead, and then felt everything tingle slightly as the noise behind him was suddenly there again, teasing and waiting, and made a decision. _If I take that line, you can't. But will you realise that in time._

*

_He's going to take the inside._ Suddenly so sure, he managed to keep his nerves under control, everything concentrating on the final corner, and managed to pin it perfectly to end up side by side as they both hit the gas, line coming up in miliseconds that felt like hours, not sure who had it once they'd crossed it, and both coming to a stop at T1 and flipping up their visors, grinning and questioning. "What do you think?"

"I think you."

"Jajaja. I think YOU." Marc shrugged and grinned, flipped his visor down again, and then set off round the lap back to the pits to find out, Casey shadowing him and rolling in together.

"Is my wife still Race Direction-"

"No." Dani grinned and shook his head, pointing to himself, and then took a deep breath. "It was close. Like, 0.003 close."

"Fuck." The Australian shared another look with Marc before they both leant forward slightly as though they wouldn't be able to hear. "And..."

"And I'm sorry, mate, but-"

"KNEW IT." Casey growled slightly, turning to shake Marc's hand, and then smiled at Dani again as the victor ignored him by accident, focused on Jorge across the room, silent little conversation. "Marc..."

"Hmm..?" He snapped back out of it, grinning and extending his hand, before taking a deep breath and nodding to himself, walking off and wrapping his arms round his husband's waist, feeling it sink in as his lips pressed against his ear.

"Ok?"

"Well done."

*

@Showdown93: We had a private extra race, 0.003 over the line.. #MarquezvsStoner...

@Showdown93: RT @OfficialCS_27 Well done @marcmarquez93 and thanks for the invite! Great event!

@Showdown93: Thanks everyone for sharing this with us, hope you enjoyed it!!

@Showdown93: And congratulations again @26_DaniPedrosa and @AlexMarquez23!!


	19. Suits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much! Just an epilogue to go! ♥

_How did you do this. How do I do this._ Alex stared himself down in the mirror for a few more seconds, eyes terrified and trying to pull a thread between who he’d been before Dani and who he was now, on the cusp of doing this massive thing that was somehow terrifying but completely correct, and then took a deep breath and closed his eyes. _Dani. Dani and me, forever. What are you scared of?_ He opened them again, answer written on his face. _This changing something, this ruining something. Him leaving me._

Alex: I’m so nervous

Jorge: We’re here, take a deep breath 

*

_Gay wedding of Pedrosa. Life can take strange and lovely turns._ The Mallorcan smiled at Dani as their eyes met in the mirror, just them there somehow as Eric had run off to find a different tie, and then went and stood next to him, squaring each other up and eye contact gained in the mirror.

“So you’re going to marry a Marquez.”

“I am. Any tips?”

“Hmm. Not sure they’re really that similar…respect Roser?”

“Jaja, I know.” The slightly older rider shrugged and smiled at him, eyes shining with the same affection he saw in Jorge’s for a different reason. “You know Alex, though.”

“I do.”

“And…”

“And I know you.”

“You do. And no last minute objections?”

“No. But a bit of last minute advice?”

“Fire away…”

The Mallorcan nodded slightly, wondering how to put it, and then looked himself in the mirror as he said it. “Don’t listen to that tiny little bit of doubt. Trust me, I’ve learnt. It’s there because we’re human, not because he’s not as perfect for you as you think.”

Dani smiled at that, secretly incredibly perfect timing and words and not really knowing how to actually deal with it, before settling on a knowing little nod and then breezing on. “Alright, Lorenzo. Write a fucking book-“

“Am doing.” Jorge suddenly stuck out his tongue, eyes wide, and then grinned at the reaction. “Don’t take yourself too seriously, Pedrosa.” And then walked off, heading for the other room to see Alex, leaving Dani in an affectionate little irritated huff. _Ha._

*

“Hey.” Marc smiled at the panic as Dani had obviously just seen a Marquez silhouette and thought it was Alex, and walked fully into the room, smiling at the sight of him in his suit. _Wow._ “Looking good! Nervous?”

“Yes. And everyone coming in here and asking me is really helping.”

Marc just grinned at that, sharing a look with Eric, before shrugging and bumping shoulders with him lightly. “Don’t be a drama queen. And good luck, and I guess I should threaten you…”

“Please don’t.”

“Maybe the threat of a threat is enough.” The younger grinned again, before taking a deep breath as Dani did and then pulling him into a hug, mood more serious. “Welcome to the family, and I know you know already, but we love you. And thank you for making him so happy.”

_Aww._ “Thank you for letting me into the family, and I love you too. And, I fucking hope I can do.”

“You can.”

*

“Hey.”

“Uff I’m glad to see you.” Alex turned round as Jorge walked in, for some reason more willing to let him see the genuine state of him than Marc, and ended up hand in hand stood opposite each other, Jorge smiling at the nervous eyes trained on the floor and making sure his grip was firm enough to reassure. 

“Deep breath.”

“Trying.”

“That’s more than enough, from you.” He watched the still shy smile and squeezed his hands again. “Come on, Junior. What’s all this terror?”

“Honestly?” He suddenly looked up again, eyes locking on the Mallorcan’s, and then bit his lip as he tried to read what the other was thinking. _You still have so much faith in me._ “I’m terrified that once he has me, and he really knows that? He’ll leave. Or lose interest. Or I won’t be enough-“

“Shall I tell you a secret?”

“Yeah?”

“I’ve spent more time talking to Dani about this than anything else in the long time I’ve known him.” He watched the flash of fear appear on Alex’s face and shook his head, one hand going up to cup his cheek as he kissed him on the cheek, and then pulled him fully into a hug, lips near his ear. “No, I mean this is his biggest fear. You leaving him, because of those reasons. So don’t panic.”

Face to face again, Alex’s hands squeezing his. “Seriously.”

“You’re young, you’re beautiful, you’re intelligent, you’re quick, and you’re rich. At what point do you worry-“

“You know as well as I do that all that means nothing.” That one raised eyebrow. _Deadly._ “But thanks…” That smirk. _Even more deadly._

“You know for Dani, it might mean a bit at least…” He smirked back, about to carry on, before losing some breath as Alex squeezed him in a massive hug. 

“But he’s Dani. Do you know what I mean?”

“I do. And you’re Alex, and that means just as much.”

“Really-“

“I promise.” _And you’re one of two people in the world who believes that, right?_ He was about to carry on before the younger rider suddenly pulled away, everything back under control and smoothing out his jacket, conversation carrying on into details of the day and cufflink woes. _That’s a yes then._

*

“Hey.”

“Oh, hey. Don’t I recognise you? Marc something-“ Jorge grinned into the kiss as Marc pulled him in, immediately backed up against the wall and breathless, hoping no one would see but slightly excited by the possibility. “Babe don’t make me hard in my suit-“

“Too late. Shh.” He nipped his lip to make the point, pulling him towards the bathroom and then inside it, before starting on the buttons and somehow both of them managing to take every item of rippable clothing off, Jorge’s fingers slick from the soap hastily grabbed at behind him and roughly scissoring him open, before he was wrapping his arm around Marc’s waist to steady him as he pushed inside, both groaning and trying not to, thrusts making the younger rider brace himself against the wall. _God. What are we doing, and when and where-_

“Oh, _fuuuckkk…_ ” Marc bit his lip harder to try and stay quiet, rough thrusts making his eyes water at the mixture of pleasure and pain, breath coming out in loud gasps and finding Jorge’s eyes in the mirror above the sink, something flashing between them. He grunted and growled at the floor as Jorge’s fingernails dug into his hips, holding him there and listening to the noise of their skin colliding, and then moaned instead as the Mallorcan’s fingers wrapped around his cock, tugging him towards the edge and both of them crashing forward as they lost a bit more control and Marc let go, coming into the sink and half over the wall as they lost some grip, hands scrabbling for traction to hold himself up as Jorge’s hips snapped a couple more times, holding him there and then half collapsing as he thrust once more, coming inside the younger man and groaning into his neck, ending up both sprawled against the wall, Marc’s cheek bruising slightly as it made contact with the tiles. _Oh God. And oh wow._

“I guess marriage doesn’t have to make anything boring…”

They got their breath back through that giggle, cleaning themselves up, before Marc grinned wickedly and bent down to run his tongue through the mess he’d left in the sink, eyes locking on Jorge’s before the older rider pulled him up by the hair into another kiss, ending up leant against the opposite wall and neediness fading, somehow, into the kind of kiss that left them forehead to forehead, Marc’s arms around his neck and breath shared. _I wish I could explain how it’s going to change everything for you today._ “Love you.” _Because it’s all going to get even better._

“I love you, too, you sick-”

“You love it.”

“I do.”

*

_And here we are._ Dani took a deep breath, now stood at the side waiting to go in as he knew Alex would be on the opposite side of the room, both going in together as they couldn’t decide how else to do it, and then heard the music start and got one last pat on the arm from Eric before feeling his feet start to move, eyes locking with his fiancé’s across the room as Alex appeared in sync, both having a little moment to catch their breath as they saw each other. _Wow._

They got there in perfect time, sharing one last look before turning to face the front, and Dani found himself getting a last look from Marc, face beaming at him and he knew, his even more cartoon-like, before everything seemed to hit fast forward and they were on the vows, brain praying he could remember everything properly.

“Alex. I give you this ring as a promise to support you and always be there for you. I promise I will never let you down, and I promise I will love you more every day, until death do us part.”

He pushed the ring down his finger with shaky hands, breath held for both of them, and then held out his own hand.

“Dani. I give you this ring as a promise to support you and always be there for you. I promise I will never let you down, and I promise I will love you more every day, until death do us part.”

The vow was a simple one Alex had decided on after almost losing his mind (and his left index finger chopping potatoes) about the idea of saying everything he really meant in front of a large group of people. And that was fine with Dani. _“I think we say enough every day.”_

The younger rider took the same deep breath Dani had before, and then held his breath as he watched himself push the ring onto his finger, eyes meeting somewhere in the middle and burning into each other.

“I now pronounce you married. You may kiss.”

_Oh wow._ Dani felt his chest explode at that, and the expression on Alex’s face looking back at him, and pulled him in, eyes closed, intent on saving that little private moment just for them and remembering every little detail. And then pulled away, still staring at each other and overwhelmed, before they were somehow walking out, towards the suite they had there until the reception started slightly later, all the words and reactions around them echoing into one, hands clasped together and that seeming like the only thing that was real. _We got married. I really get you forever._

“Please tell me…” The younger managed to whisper in his ear once they were in the corridor headed for the suite, alone. “That we’re going to be a bit late-“

“Yes.” Dani grinned into the kiss as they made it through the door, hands tousling with Alex’s buttons, and backed him up into the wall. “Yes we’re going to be a bit late.”

*

“You again.”

Jorge looked up over the table of food, eyes finding Marc’s in the low light and grin appearing immediately to light everything a bit further, them walking in sync taking food onto plates down opposite sides of the table. “Me again. You can’t stay away, can you?”

“Me? I think you’re turning up so often I might have to consider getting the law involved.”

“I think with your record that would be unwise.”

“My record?”

“You leave a wake of destruction. I’m sure some of it must have been illegal-“

“You wish.”

“Hmm. Although they’d rip you apart in prison.”

“Rip me apart...” Now at the end of the table and stood facing each other with nothing in the way, Marc grinned wickedly before eating something and slowly pulling the fork from his mouth, eyes locked on Jorge’s. “Sounds _terrible._ ”

“Don’t.” The Mallorcan coughed slightly to himself and tried to casually look away, smile hard to hide. “We already did really, really bad things-“

“You’re married to me and you think THAT was really-“

“Ok, no. But given the day and everything-“

“Celebrate the gay.” The younger rider beamed at him before pecking him on the lips and starting to guide him back to their table. “I know. Can’t help it today, don’t know why.”

“Hmm. Maybe suits?”

“Maybe suits. But we’ve seen it before?”

_Ah, we have._ The retired rider suddenly smiled sadly down at his plate, arm snaking around Marc’s knee under the table, and nodded to himself. “I think maybe it just reminds us of that last night after Cheste.”

There was a little noise of something from Marc, agreeing the older man assumed given that he didn’t say anything else, before they focused on the food and tried to push it out of their minds, Marc eventually wordlessly pulling him to his feet once they’d finished and guiding him towards the dance floor, arms going round his neck and eyes locked together. “So. Here we are, married and watching them get married, everything turning out even better than I’d managed to imagine…”

“I know.” 

_I know._ “What are we going to do next? Maybe conquer America?” Marc grinned at him and the expression on his face before pulling him in, lips meeting in the middle and the kiss Hollywood perfection on the inside and out, before they swayed forehead to forehead for a while, noticing none of the glances and smiles and photos being taken of them, drifting off on each other.

*

alexmarquez23: Today I married the love of my life, @26_DaniPedrosa. So happy, and thank you for the messages! #Dedication pic.twitter.com/drcvgbhj


	20. Epilogue: "Mia"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I really hope you enjoyed it! And thanks for the comments, kudos etc, it seriously means a lot!
> 
> These ones I'm working on already are I think going to be my last long stories, and it's crazy that this is the final bit and the sequel is now done! I started the Marc/Jorge with no clue where it was going and thanks for joining me on the way! ;)
> 
> Let me know? ♥

“You’re sure about this.”

“I’m sure about _everything._ ” The older rider squeezed his hand one more time before they made it to the door, last appointment almost over. _Everything._ “Ok?”

“Ok.” Marc finally let his grin free and felt a lump in his throat appear, one look left enough clue that a similar situation was happening for the number 99. “Ok…”

*

“Oh my God…” Dani first, somehow, his face lighting up and eyes suddenly so round and chocolate it was like he’d been drawn as a cartoon, looking down at her in Jorge’s arms and welling up slightly. “Oh, wow. Hey, princess…”

“Say hello to uncle Dani. He’s going to be a very important person in your life.” The ex-Yamaha rider bit his lip again, everything about it so overwhelming, before grinning and feeling his chest explode as the little brown orbs in his arms fixed on Dani’s face, putting on the voice as he answered for her. “Hey, uncle Dani!”

“Hi, princess.”

“Hiiii…” Marc wrapped his arm around Jorge’s waist, grinning before looking down at his new daughter and then up at Dani, nodding in his ex-teammate’s direction and then smiling at his husband. _Pass her over, come on._ “Jorge…”

“Don’t want to.” The Mallorcan smiled to himself and down at her before managing to gently pass her over to his old enemy, breath held for both of them until they were sure the older man _definitely_ wasn’t going to drop her, everything laced with enough paranoia to power Langley for a year.

“Oh my God…” Another enraptured smile. “She’s so tiny…”

“Insert Pedrosa joke here.” Marc grinned at him, said and taken in the best possible way, before turning as Alex walked back in, eyes finding his brother’s and his eyes lighting up, recognition of the milestone immediate. _He’s holding her and he seems it love with her._

“Hey. Are you taking good care of our niece? Hmm?” He kissed Dani on the cheek before looking down and rubbing his finger over her cheek, little gargle of approval humming back at him. _Awwwwww-_

“Yes.”

“Good.”

“You didn’t tell me she was…I don’t know. I just…” _Oh my God._ “Look!”

“I know.” Alex shared a look with his brother, and then Jorge, all somehow having expected this little adorable meltdown, before taking a deep breath and trying to calm himself down. _I’m sure we will, one day._

“Dani?”

“Hmm?”

“Can I have my daughter back now, please?” Marc smiled at him as he passed her back, still completely transfixed, and then nodded back towards the kitchen for Jorge. “Make us a drink, amor?”

“No problem. Dani?”

“Hmm.”

“Dani? Hello?”

“What, sorry?”

“Do you want a drink?” Alex finally got his attention, look passing between them leaving a lot between the lines, before Jorge nodded at the order and walked off to start sorting it out, Marc sitting back down and grinning at the little bundle in his arms, zoning out and leaving his younger brother to some kind of privacy for the conversation, important and chasing his brain around for months. “You ok, babe?”

“Y-yeah…”

 _Knew it._ He gave him a knowing smile, one of half denial and half admittance coming back at him, before pulling him down onto the sofa and curling round him, fingers playing a little pattern on his chest and listening to their hearts hammering similar rhythms. “Ok am I going to have to ask or are you-“

“Yes. I changed my mind.”

 _Knew it._ He took a deep breath, emotion from far too many conversations and dead ends there hadn’t seemed to be a way out of suddenly released, and then leaned up into a kiss and laced their fingers together. “Ok.”

“Just-“

“No, not just ok. I can’t explain-“

“Ok. Don’t think you have to.” The older rider whispered that in his ear, squeezing his hand back, and then smiled to himself as Alex snuggled in and clung on for a minute. “Maybe I do.”

“No, you really don’t.”

“Sorry if-“

“No, really.” The younger man opened his eyes and locked them with Dani’s, that saying enough on its own. “Really, you don’t have to.”

*

jorgelorenzo99: Welcome to the family! We want to introduce you to our daughter, Mia Márquez Lorenzo ♥ thank you and love you @marcmarquez93 pic.twitter.com/tsvdb

marcmarquez93: No, thank you ♥ RT Welcome to the family! We want to introduce you to our daughter, Mia Márquez Lorenzo ♥ thank you and love you @marcmarquez93 pic.twitter.com/tsvdb


End file.
